Maiden of the Wolves
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: The La Push Pack is shocked when they find a mysterious girl in need of rescue during a deadly storm that happens to be the mate of five of their male members. As far as they know, this has never happened in the history of the Protectors. Can love bloom when it is shared between so many hearts or will it fade over time? *Starts from New Moon on* Jacob/Sam/Paul/Quil/Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga and I am NOT making any profits off of this story. I only own my OC. All rights go to Stephanie Myer.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with an all new story for the Twilight Saga! This story contains graphic mature content and has a group pairing of five guys to one girl. Cursing is a must in my stories and group sex scenes will be everywhere. If this happens to bother you or make you squeamish in any way, please notice that there are many other stories for your choosing. With that said, things are about to go to the wolves. -MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 1

The wind howled as Hurricane Lima swept its way through Forks, Washington. Everyone had taken cover as trees were pulled from their roots and tossed aside like rag dolls. Multiple buildings had been damaged with flying debris and power had gone out hours ago. The people of Forks had never been through a storm this bad in centuries. It was the worst storm to hit Washington State ever recorded by modern history. Down a ways on the La Push reservation, Sam stood by the window watching the wave's crash dangerously over the shore of First Beach. His pack had run to his house for protection from the storm. The lightning strikes lit up the room every few minutes as the candles flickered in the breeze seeping in from the storm outside. The entire reservation had lost power a couple hours ago and Sam silently prayed that no one was caught outside during the category 5 hurricane. He breathed in deeply as Jacob came to stand beside him, watching as his brown eyes scanned the blackened horizon. Sam glanced down at the teen studying his hardened expression. Jacob's heart had been broken earlier that day when his crush Bella Swan ran off to save her true love, blood sucking leech Edward Cullen. Sam's stared at the dark clouds above his own expression hardening as he thought of the leeches that had invaded their town. It was bad enough that Charlie Swan was being put through hell by his teenage leech loving daughter, but when Jacob had gotten involved that was where she had crossed the line. Jacob had always been kind hearted and loved everyone he met. As glad as he was that Bella was leaving Jacob the fuck alone, he couldn't help but sympathize with his second in command. A broken heart was something none of them needed at the moment. With a rogue group of leeches terrorizing the land, they couldn't afford to have things complicated with their own emotions.

Sam sighed and patted Jacob on the shoulder lightly before stalking off into the darkened kitchen where the rest of the pack was gathered around the table. All of sudden they all were pulled out of their thoughts as Jacob started yelling at them from the window. "Guys look! There's someone out there in the storm! They're just lying there. Shit I think they're hurt." They all ran to the window and sure enough there was a small body lying on the sand getting brutally pelted with rain and debris. Sam looked closely and saw that it was a small girl that lay unconscious on the sand. Turning to the rest of the pack, he started to spout off orders and commands. "Jacob, you come with me. Quil and Embry, call Sue Clearwater and have her bring Emily here. We're going to need her to check over the girl. Paul, stay here with Leah and Seth. Don't let them near the door or windows. Whoever gets back first needs to grab the blanket off of my bed and be ready to help get her settled. Now move!" With that Sam locked eyes with Jacob and nodded as they raced out the door and into the pouring rain dodging flying debris making their way towards the small girl that only lay a few feet away. When they reached her, without missing a beat Jacob lifted her into his arms and cradled her to his chest while Sam covered his back as they made their way back to the house. Once they were inside again, they breathed a sigh of relief and lay the girl down on the couch to get a good look at her. They were surprised when they saw that she was about 17 with long black hair that touched her lower back and a pale complexion with neat brows and plump pink lips. She wore a green and black long sleeved flannel shirt over a black t shirt that hung loosely off of her full curves and wore a pair of ripped blue jeans with a pair of chuck taylor's. The pack crowded around her as the older males immediately froze in place. Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul's eyes widened when they realized what had happened and who this mysterious young girl was. This wasn't just any girl. This was their imprint. They were even more shocked when they looked at each other and realized that she wasn't just the mate to one of them, but to all of them at once. Sam sunk to his knees next to her and raised a hand to her cheek and slowly traced along her frail jawline. She was so small that he couldn't help but think of her like a little porcelain doll. So fragile and breakable. Everyone was silent as they stared in awe of the girl who was drenched from head to toe on their alpha's couch. They all jumped when Seth and Leah came running into the room followed by Sue and Emily who were currently the pack's medicine women. Both women stopped in their tracks when they realized what had happened and immediately pushed through the pack and dropped beside Sam whose gaze still lingered on the girl's face. "How long has been unconscious, Alpha?" Sue questioned hesitantly as she checked the girl over for injuries but only found one long gash across her hairline. Sam snapped out of his daze when he heard Sue's voice and glanced back up at the other males before turning back to the older woman. "I have no idea. Jacob spotted her outside a few moments ago and we ran out and brought her back here. She was just lying there on the sand. No idea where she came from or who she is, but it doesn't matter. She will remain here with us as the newest pack member." Sue nodded before standing and shooing the men out of the door and into the other room while they all protested and growled loudly. "We need to get her out of those wet clothes, boys. She'll catch her death if she stays in them any longer. You all can wait in here and I'll send Emily to come and get you when we've got her settled, understood?" Sam's eyes widened momentarily before he nodded and herded the rest of the men out of the room. Once the door to the living room closed and they were back in the kitchen, all of them stood around in a circle stunned by the day's turn of events. It felt like forever until Jacob broke the silence as he met the other's eyes. "How could this happen? I've never heard in the legends about one mate for an entire pack of wolves…" Quil laughed shakily beside him. "Yeah, well at least she's hot." Embry scoffed and slapped him over the head while the other's glared at him. "She's too beautiful to be called hot. She's exquisite. And she's all ours." Sam studied the group of men before him that he called his brothers and then looked longingly behind him at the closed living room door before sighing heavily and dropping down into a chair at the kitchen table with the others following reluctantly behind him. Running a hand through his short black hair he met Jacob's eyes from across the table. "We need to call a meeting with Billy. He might know what is going on. But as far as I can remember, there's never been an instance that there was one female mate for an entire pack of males." Paul who had mostly stayed silent for the entire time, spoke up quietly. "The only ones who weren't affected are Seth and Leah." Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to him. "It's probably because they're not old enough to be mated. I think the fates have recognized them as just children. So in turn it will be more like she'll be their pack mother and they'll be pups. We'll actually be mated to her though because we're all of age. Which is going to make things pretty fucking complicated if you ask me…" The group of wolves stayed silent as Jacob's words sunk in fully. None of them could believe that this had happened. But in turn, they all felt extremely lucky and blessed to have one soul mate who would receive all of their love and affection. As the rain poured down outside, they continued to converse about the girl who had stolen an entire pack of wolves hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, the door to the living room opened making the boys jump to their feet as Emily stepped into the kitchen. She found she was surrounded without seconds and had questions and comments flying at her from every male present. Swatting her hand at them, she smiled tiredly. "She's fine. We cleaned her up and bandaged her head. She's sleeping in the bedroom. Sue told me to tell all of you that it might be best if only one of you went in at a time. When she wakes up, she'll most likely be scared out of her mind if the first thing she sees is the five of you in there all at once. Now with that said, since you're the Alpha, Sam I thought you might like to go first." Sam nodded and grinned at the prospect of being the first to meet their mate while the others sulked off into the kitchen grumbling about how it wasn't fair that he got to see her first. He made his way quickly into his bedroom where he found his mate sleeping amongst his bed sheets dressed in one of his t shirts. He inhaled deeply as he took in her scent for the first time and noticed that she smelled like roses and crisp morning air. Hesitantly he sat down beside her and ran his fingers lightly over where a large white bandage covered the cut that she had acquired during the storm. Looking over to the window, he noticed that the storm had dissipated and the sun was shining brightly into the room. Smiling softly he took his mate's small hand in his and brought the back of it to his lips groaning when he felt her silky smooth skin. It seemed already the fates had blessed them making the storm stop right when they discovered her to be the pack's mate.

He softly ran his hands through her long black hair and marveled at how soft it was. He couldn't wait until she opened her eyes and met him and the rest of the pack for the first time. It hadn't even been a half an hour since she arrived and he knew he was already madly in love with her. A soft knock pulled him out of his thoughts when Jacob's head popped into view. "Stop hogging her, Sam. Let the rest of us meet her too." He whisper shouted making Sam snort lightly with laughter. He could feel through their pack bond that the boys were getting restless at being away from their mate, even if she was just in the next room. Pressing a light kiss to his mate's forehead, he stood and playfully shoved Jacob into the room making him stumble and almost crash land on the floor making him glare at his Alpha's back as he left the room. Closing the door softly, he turned and spotted his mate now curled up in a ball hugging a pillow to her chest while she slept peacefully. His breath caught in his throat as he took in her small form and all but ran to her side and pulled her into him lightly making sure she didn't wake at his touch. He growled lightly when he noticed that she had full curves but the rest of her body looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. He ran his hand down her back in a gentle caress and nearly jumped a foot when he heard a small groan and looked down to see a pair of violet eyes looking up at him with a look of pure terror. His heart broke into a million pieces as she let out a shriek and scooted away from him, curling into herself as she shook heavily with little sobs. The rest of the pack came barging through the door and stopped suddenly all turning to glare at Jacob when they heard her stuttering heart beat as she cried. "What the fuck did you do, Jake?" Paul growled as they made their way over and sat all along the edge of the bed around her. Jacob paled and shook his head before meeting their eyes. "I didn't do anything. One minute she was asleep, and the next thing I know she's awake and screaming!" The boys bickered back and forth before it turned into a shouting match which Sam took note that it made their mate's sobs grow louder. Raising his hands in the air, the fighting stopped immediately before he pointed to the door with a no nonsense look. "All of you, out. All you're doing is scaring her more. She doesn't know who the fuck we are or where she even is. I'll come and get you to bring you in one by one when she's ready to meet you. Until then, you all can work on getting a hold of Billy." No one protested as they filed quickly out of the room. Once the door shut, Sam turned and faced the cowering young girl with a soft expression. He hated seeing her so scared and knew that he needed to fix that if this was going to work out for the better. He waited patiently until her sobs subsided and all that was left was the sound of her small sniffles as she raised her head and regarded him warily. He gave her a small smile and spoke with a gentleness that he never had used before now. "Hey, I'm sorry we scared you. I'm Sam and you're on the La Push reservation. This is my home and I live here with my friends and family. We found you outside during the storm and brought you here. What's your name?" The girl sighed deeply before giving him a hesitant smile in return before extending a shaky hand that he shook gently. "I'm August. August Rose. I just moved to Forks I guess. I'm from Seattle, but my parents both died a few weeks ago and I ended up losing the house we owned because I didn't have enough money to keep it. There wasn't anything left for me back home so I figured I'd travel here to see if I could find a place to live and work while I finished school." She said quietly as her violet eyes studied the man before her. Sam's smile faltered at the mention of her dead parents and felt his heart break by the news that she had nowhere to call home. Slowly he took her hand in his and held it gently almost as if she'd break under his touch. "Well, if you have nowhere else to go, we could use another member to our family. You'd be safe here and we could enroll you in the local high school like the others. That is, if you don't mind living with a pack of goofy guys." August's face lit up like a child on Christmas as she nodded excitedly before squeezing his hand tightly making his heartbeat speed up as the sounds of the others came closer signaling that the guys had heard them. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd love to stay. Thank you Sam…" At that exact moment the rest of the pack burst into the room and crowded around her asking questions excitedly. August's laugh sounded through the room as she tried her best to answer all the questions that her new family wanted to know. She never thought that after losing her entire family, that she would gain another one so soon. Already the house felt like a home and for some reason, all she could think about was the five boys standing in front of her that made a shiver run down her spine and a warmth spread through her belly. Unknowing to her, her heart now beat in time with the entire packs in a passionate melody.


	3. Chapter 3

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 3

It had been all of ten minutes since August Rose had awoke to find the most handsome men she had ever seen hovering over the bed she lay in. After all of the introductions had been made, she found herself being led into Sam's kitchen by Jacob who had yet to let go of her hand. She felt a breeze slightly and realized that she was wearing nothing but an oversized t shirt and blushed at the thought of all of them seeing her so naked. But her shyness quickly passed when she was taken out of Jacob's grasp and placed down into the boy named Embry's lap. His arms snaked around her resting on her stomach as he rested his chin on the top of her head making her heart speed up as her blush deepened. One thing she could definitely say about her new family of men was that they were very friendly. She allowed herself to relax in his arms as the rest of the group took their places at the table beside her.

The pack listened as her heart rate sped up and watched as the faint pink blush spread over her features. Jacob couldn't help but think she was most definitely the cutest girl he had seen in his entire life. Earlier today, he had thought he was in love with Bella, but now he could see he was wrong in thinking that he could ever love her. Not with the pack's precious little mate here to stay with them forever. A goofy grin spread across his lips as he watched Embry whisper softly in her ear making her giggle lightly. Glancing around the room he knew he wasn't the only one who found her to be the most important person in the room. He even caught Paul giving little longing looks over at the raven haired girl who had in a matter of seconds captured all of their hearts. For the first time in a long time, August felt safe here with the boys and knew that she had found her forever home. She was confused though by the affection that they showed to her and how it made her heart practically jump out of her chest every time they touched her. She was definitely surprised that she didn't feel this way about just one of them, but all of them and found herself praying that she'd never have to choose between them. The older one called Sam was studying her from across the table and gave her a smile when she met his eyes making her duck her head in embarrassment of getting caught staring.

Sue and Emily leaned against the counter holding mugs of hot coffee as they watched the interactions between the pack and their new pride and joy with knowing looks. "It's about time they imprinted, don't you think?" Sue said as she glanced over at Emily. Taking a sip from her coffee, Emily eyed the girl as she laughed along with the constant ebb and flow of the group and nodded. "Yes I think so. Who knew that this would happen though? You can bet that Billy will have no idea what to make of it either. One female for a pack of males is unheard of. I can imagine it's quite rare. The fates must be pleased with them to reward them all with the same mate." Sue nodded and tilted her head to side thoughtfully. "She is quite a little thing, isn't she? Poor thing looks like she's been starved for weeks. First things first, we need to get some food into her and the rest of the boys and then we'll worry about what the Chief has to say about our surprise blessing." Emily smiled and looked over to see that August was most definitely fitting into the pack well and would be a good addition to their tribe of Protectors. Turning away both her and Sue started cooking dinner making the boys perk up while sniffing the air.

"Food's coming. You ready to eat, Tehya?" Embry questioned as he looked down into his mate's violet eyes. August tilted her head to the side as her brow furrowed making him smirk at how adorable she looked. "Who's Tehya? My name's August…" The pack chuckled as they watched her with amused looks. Embry brushed back a few strands of her hair that had fallen in her eyes as he spoke softly. "Tehya means precious in our native language. You have only been here less than an hour and already you are precious to us. So, that will be what we call you, Tehya." August blushed as she took in their serious expressions as she shifted slightly under their stares. "If you call me that then what do I call all of you then?" She said as she quirked an eyebrow at the group. Jacob looked like he was about to say something but Sam cut him off and shook his head before turning back to her. "Family. You can call us family for now. We're going to be having a meeting with our Chief here in a few and after that we'll explain everything, alright? But for now, I think lunch is almost ready." She let out an annoyed huff that soon turned into a smile and a giggle when Quil reached over and poked her in her side making her yelp in surprise. Soon the whole pack joined in and an all-out tickle fight commenced until she could barely catch her breath making her feel slightly dizzy and weak. Sue took in her weakened state and pulled her up off of Embry's lap and into her own chair before setting a plate of chicken noodle soup in front of her that she quickly dug into confirming everyone's suspicions as to exactly how starved she had been. Sue ran a hand over the young girl's hair lovingly as she met each of the worried pack member's eyes. "Eat up, honey. You'll need your strength in this household. After lunch I think you should try and take a nap. You took a pretty hard hit out in the storm and we want to make sure that you're completely healed before all the fun starts. I'm sure the boys will be happy to fill you in on what happened at the meeting after you rest." August smiled gratefully up at the woman before raising her head and looking around at the rest of the group who gave her a bunch of reassuring smiles in return. Rest sounded wonderful right now. She had forgotten what it felt like to rest after traveling for so long. It would take time for her to get used to living with a group of men but somehow she just knew that this was exactly where she was meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 4

After Sue got August settled in bed and she had fallen asleep, a knock sounded on the front door as Sam opened it to reveal their Chief, Billy Black. Jacob helped wheel his father into the living room where the pack crowded around the older man. Billy looked at each of them and took in the situation noticing the questioning looks in all of their eyes. "Well first things first, congratulations on finding your imprint. I hear that she has caused a rather unique situation for you all though. Jacob explained a bit on the phone so I will try and answer your questions as much as possible. Although I have to say I don't know much about this particular situation." Sam took the lead as Alpha and addressed Billy first while the others leaned forward on the edge of their seats to listen intently. "August mysteriously appeared and we found her to be the mate to not just one, but all of us as an entire pack. The only ones who weren't affected were Leah and Seth. We think that's because they're not old enough to be mated yet. Is there anything you can tell us about what has happened or why this has happened?" Billy studied the group of young wolves before nodding and giving them a reassuring smile. "Yes I think I can shed some light on everything for you guys. I think what you said is true. You all are the only ones mated to her because you are all of age according to the legends so even some of you are teenagers, you will essentially be adults in this situation. Leah and Seth will be more like pups to your pack and your mate will be like their mother in a sense. Now as far as the legends go, there is only one particular case that this situation has ever happened in the history of our tribe. It happened when our tribe of Protectors first began. The original group of Protectors were blessed with one female mate to share between them in order to produce as many offspring as they could to continue the tribe. I think that this situation might be the same thing. Your mate is essentially the future mother of a new generation for our tribe. I would expect that her body will react to each of you differently and eventually you will need to complete the mating process so she can produce healthy offspring for our tribe. You guys have received a great honor from the fates. The future of our tribe rests in your hands."

The boys were silent for a few moments as they processed Billy's words. It made sense really that they were to give the tribe the new generation of Protectors. Sure they were shocked at the news that all of them were going to mate with August and wondered if she would be able to handle it, but mostly they were happy and proud to have been given the highest honor that their pack could receive from the fates. Jacob spoke next as he glanced around the room before meeting his father's brown eyes. "How long do you think we should wait before we start mating with her? I really don't want her to be scared or be pushed into all of this without us getting to know her really well and for her to trust us completely." Billy turned to Sue who stood in the doorway to the living room as she smiled at the boys. "Sue would be the best person to ask that question. What do you think? How long should they wait?" Sue thought for a moment before she spoke. "Because she's going to be the mother of the new Protectors, her fertility cycles will be increased the longer you wait to mate with her. Now this doesn't mean that the first time you mate with her that she will become pregnant immediately, but over time it will happen as each of you fill her with pups. I wouldn't wait too long to mate with her seeing as how your need to mate will outweigh everything in life until you do. Her body already recognizes each of you in different ways and she will respond wonderfully to your touch as time goes on. All of you will be the only ones who can make her feel this way and she will need to be around you constantly to keep from falling depressed or sick. But you should also take your time in the sense that you all barely know each other and you need to gain her trust fully before you jump into bed together. She is after all only 17 and will need you to help her fall in love or else you risk the imprint breaking. For now, I'd say enjoy each other's company and work on building a bond with her with each of you. Take time to get to know her one on one. Because above all she is your gift from the fates. You must cherish her and love her more than anything else in this world. She is yours to protect for the rest of eternity. I would not be surprised if she is able to phase at some point because of the rarity of the situation. You should be on the lookout for a rise in her body temperature because it could trigger her to phase before you've prepared her for it."

The boys nodded and thanked Sue before Billy and she went into the kitchen to discuss lighter topics while the pack processed everything. Sam looked to each of his pack brothers before sighing heavily. How were they going to even approach the subject of imprinting, mating and their destiny to bring a new generation of Protectors into the world with August? Everything was happening so fast and Sam wished that they could slow down just for her benefit but he knew that that most likely not be possible at this point. Time had a way of speeding up at the most inconvenient moments. He knew one thing for sure though. They needed to sit down August immediately and tell her everything and gain her trust before all hell broke loose. Not to mention they still had leeches and the Bella problem to deal with and he knew that this was definitely not going to make life easier for the pack and their little mate. Looking to the bedroom door, they all focused on the sound of August's steady heartbeat as she slept in peaceful ignorance.


	5. Chapter 5

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 5

The next morning August woke to a dark room and jumped out of bed momentarily forgetting where she was but soon settled down and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh of relief when she remembered that she was in her new home with the boys. Running a hand through her messy long hair she noticed that there were tons of knots in it and decided that she should probably take a shower and try to find a brush to get her hair back to the smoothness that she was used to. She had had enough of wearing barely any clothes and hoped that she could find some clothes that would fit her before she met with the boys for breakfast. Stopping over at the window she watched as the sun was barely over the horizon lighting up the sky with pink and orange streaks as the clouds passed lazily over the turquoise ocean waters. Smiling to herself she couldn't believe she had stumbled upon such a gem of a place to live and how happy she was with her new housemates.

She made her way into the on suite bathroom and was excited to find that Sue and Emily must have gone shopping for new clothes because there on the edge of the tub was a bag full of clothes that were just her size. Digging through the pile she pulled out a pink and white chevron sundress that came to her mid thighs that had spaghetti straps and laid it out on the sink before pulling out a light pink bra and matching panties set and turning the shower on to full blast. She stripped and stepped into the warm water and moaned at the wonderful sensation of the water hitting her naked body and was delighted to find that they had also picked up some girly shampoo and conditioner as well as other female toiletries that were entirely necessary for her existence. After washing her hair she lathered soap all over her body before rinsing clean and finishing her shower before toweling off and reaching for the pink hair dryer that lay on the counter as she dried her hair and threw it up in a high ponytail. Donning her new clothes, she stepped out of the bathroom to find that Sam was sitting cross legged on her bed. She gave him a heart stopping smile before padding over to him and crossing her legs underneath her. "Morning Sam. How are you?" Sam stuttered for a few moments before gulping as he eyed her outfit before giving her a lopsided grin. "Morning Tehya. I'm doing well, how about you? I see you found the clothes that we laid out for you. You look….amazingly beautiful. I figured I'd come and see if you wanted to join us for breakfast. Afterwards the boys and I have some things we need to talk to you about. Sound good?"

She smiled fondly at the nickname that they had come up with for her and nodded happily. "Yeah that sound's perfect. Shall we go find the other boys? I'm starving." Sam quickly took her hand in his and led her out of the room and into the kitchen where breakfast was in full swing. To August's surprise, it wasn't Emily or Sue cooking this morning, but Jacob. He stood with his back to her as he flipped pancakes in a pan over the stove. Embry was cracking eggs into a small bowl while Paul was whisking more batter. Quil was at the table with Leah and Seth going over some homework that they had yet to finish before school on Monday. Everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as she stepped into the room as she was met with a chorus of hellos and good mornings. Starting with Jacob, each guy came and kissed her cheeks before going back to what they were doing. She felt her cheeks heat up every time their lips came in contact with her skin. She had no clue why she was so sensitive to their touch but she by no means wanted them to stop doing it. Sam touched the small of her back as he led her over to the table while they waited for breakfast to be done. August sniffed the air and sighed happily when she smelled the pancakes and eggs cooking along with some bacon. "Ugh it smells amazing, guys…" She murmured making Jacob chuckle as he threw a smirk over his shoulder. "Didn't think we could cook huh? I hope you have a big appetite because there's going to be a hell of a lot of food in a few minutes." Paul piped up next to him as he leaned against the counter while whisking the batter. "We have to know how to cook. It's a requirement when it's just us guys living here. But you know, now that we have you in the household maybe we could see if you want to do some cooking instead of us all the time." August snorted with laughter and shook her head in amusement. "I'm afraid not, boys. Last time I tried to cook I almost burnt down my family's kitchen back home. I think you're on you're on with this one."

Jacob playfully pouted at her before flipping the pancakes onto a plate as Paul and Embry divided up the food onto plates for each of them. Sam and Quil set the table as the plates of food were brought over and August's stomach growled loudly making her blush and everyone else go into a fit of giggles. "Eat up Sunshine. We've got a big day ahead of us and we wouldn't want you passing out after all that we have to tell you about." Embry said with a mouth full of pancakes. August threw him a slightly disgusted look before attending to her own breakfast which the boys were surprised that she finished in record time. Once breakfast was over, Quil swooped down and gathered her up in his arms before swaggering into the living room and plopping down onto the couch with her cradled in his lap. August squirmed and protested but soon found that resistance was futile so she reluctantly laid her heads on his chest while the others found places around her to listen to the news that Sam wanted to share with her.

Sam took a deep breath and then chose his words carefully while keeping his eyes trained on his mate's violet eyes for her reaction. "August we didn't exactly tell you the whole truth when you arrived and I think it's time you know what we know. The people of our tribe are protected by a group of warriors who are supernatural creatures. That group happens to be us. We can turn into wolves whenever we want, although the full moon or anger triggers us to phase as well. Once we come of age as wolves, we go through the process of searching for a girl who is our mate and we do something called imprinting on her which means that once we meet her, she's the only girl that we'll ever love or be attracted to for the rest of our lives. Being mates is kind of like being married but a deeper form of it. We age slower than humans but not as fast as some supernatural creatures so we tend to look like we're young for far longer than anyone else in town. We wanted to tell you that we've found our imprint. And she's not just the mate to one of us, but to all of us as an entire pack. And she's destined to be the mother of the future offspring for our tribe."

August sat quietly for a moment taking in everything that Sam had said as the boys watched her with worried expressions. Sitting up she looked down at the ground not meeting any of their eyes, as she spoke barely above a whisper. "I guess you'll want me to go now that you've found her. I'm happy that you found the one you're meant to be with. I wish you luck with the rest of your lives…" She said as she made to stand up but was immediately grabbed into Sam's arms as the rest of the boys cuddled around her giving her gentle caresses all over her body. "No love, I think you've misunderstood what I said. We would never be able to survive if you left us. You're our imprint, August. We need you more than anything on this earth. And I can already assure you that we love you not just as our imprint but as our soul mate." Tears poured from her eyes as she snuggled into Sam's chest as the rest of her mate's pressed themselves close to her holding her in a group hug. She was so worried that they had fallen for someone else that she never knew that it could be her that they were speaking of. Needless to say she was relieved and ecstatic that she was the mate of all of them and didn't even care that they were supernatural creatures. All she knew was that her heart was beating out of her chest at their closeness and knew her life would never be the same again. In that moment she realized that she loved them just as much as they loved her and accepted her destiny that she was gifted with. The tribe needed her to be the mother of their children, and she would never deny them that. She only hoped that they could hold off on getting her pregnant for a little while longer while they all settled into a routine and figured out their future plans a little bit more. Jacob and Quil ran their hands through her hair and down her back leaving light kisses on her neck and shoulder blades while Paul, Embry and Sam held her close between them as the pack showered her with love. Paul was the first to speak as his voice grew nervous. "So you're alright with all of this? You don't care that we turn into fuzzballs every day and that you're going to be the mother of all our children?" August's shoulders shook with laughter before meeting his brown eyes with a soft smile. "Of course I'm alright with it. It's my destiny apparently and I think it's more of a gift than anything. I'll be honored to be the mother of your children, although I think we should wait just a little bit before we jump into bed, don't you think?" The boys nodded frantically before leaning in and rubbing their scents all over her making her practically purr with happiness. Sam thought maybe they should tell her about the Cullens and the leech problems that their town had been having but then decided against it thinking that she had probably been loaded with enough information for a while. He figured that they'd tell her once Bella came back with the Cullens or if there was another attack and decided that the less she knew for now the better. After all, they had just found their mate and he wouldn't risk her safety for anything. No, she would be the most love and protected girl in the entire world and never would she have to worry about anything hurting her and if anything tried, the vengeance of the legendary wolf tribe would be forever unleashed.


	6. Chapter 6

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 6

After everyone got a good cuddle in with her, August found herself once again sitting at the kitchen table while Sam went over the day's plan with her. "Alright so now that you know more about us, the next step is to enroll you at the high school on the res. I'm going to call the attendance office now and see if we can start you on Monday for classes with the others, okay?" She nodded and gave him a smile as Jacob took her hand in his stroking her knuckles with his thumb. They watched as Sam left the room to talk with the school privately while Jacob waited with her. The others were on patrol in the forest until late tonight so it would just be the two of them for the remainder of the day.

Jacob looked down at his mate who was fiddling with the hem of her dress nervously. "What's wrong, babe? You alright?" He asked softly making her turn to look up at him. "I'm just nervous about starting a new school and everything. It's been a while since I was in school and when I was I never had any friends…I was always known as the weird quiet girl who everyone picked on…" Jacob's eyes hardened momentarily before he took her in his arms and rested his chin on top of her head stroking her hair lightly. "Well you don't have to worry okay because we'll all be with you and if anyone messes with you they'll have to answer to the pack. As our mate we're going to be very protective of you so I would be shocked that someone would be able to get close enough to you to actually do anything offensive. If you ever find yourself in need of help, come find us and we'll do whatever we can to make it okay for you." He murmured dropping a kiss on top of her head as she fisted the fabric of his shirt in her hands and nuzzled into his toned chest making him release a low rumble of contentment.

They both looked up when they heard Sam reenter the room and judging by the look on his face everything went well. Walking over, Sam rubbed her back in soothing circles as he sat in the chair next to them. "Alright it's all settled. You're going to be joining the rest of the pack at the high school as a junior on Monday. I'm going to check in with the others and then head to town to pick up some school supplies for you. Jake, you're in charge. Don't burn down my house or release the apocalypse. And above all, do not take her out in the woods. We still have a slight….problem that needs dealing with." Jacob nodded as a look passed between the two wolves that was not lost on August. She eyed them warily at the mention of a problem but mentally shrugged it off figuring that they'd deal with it soon enough.

After he leaned down and kissed his mate's cheek, Sam took off in search of the others leaving Jacob and August alone for the first time. Jacob looked down at his mate and gave her a sweet smile as he brushed some fallen strands of hair out of her eyes. "You wanna take a walk on the beach with me, Tehya? I was thinking we could just relax and everything with just the two of us." She blushed and leaned up kissing his cheek making him blush heavily before taking his hands in hers and pulling him heading out the door with him following closely behind her. "I think that sounds like a great idea, Jake. Let's go see if everything's cleaned up after the storm or not. It'd be shame if there's still debris everywhere." Jacob's eyes lit up at the sound of her using his pack nickname and grabbed her hand gently and squeezing it as they headed towards the sand. Stopping along the shoreline, he was surprised that everything seemed to have been cleaned up in a record amount of time leaving the beach bare and back to its former glory. Putting his hands on his hips he surveyed the land before turning back to her. "It looks like everything's back to the way it should be. It's hard to believe the storm was only yesterday."

August stepped into the cold water making a shiver go up her spine as she wadded into the shallows. Jacob noticed her shiver wrapping his arms around her shoulders as they looked out over the crashing waves. Placing a soft kiss in the crook of her neck he was surprised when she arched her back into him with a small moan escaping her lips. That was enough to fuel the fire writhing inside of him as he ran one of his hands down her body, tracing over her curves while he placed more small kisses traveling down her neck and onto her bare shoulders. "Jake…" She whimpered making him let out a low growl before he spun her around to face him and placed one hand behind her head and using the other to pull her flush up against him as he captured her lips in a searching kiss. His tongue ran along her bottom lip before he bit down sharply making her gasp as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, roaming against her teeth making her knees give out. He lifted his hands underneath her and wrapped her legs around his hips as he held her close while the ocean roared to life around them. The kiss wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. It made his belly burn with a fire that only she could stroke as soft moans escaped her pink lips. Her moans were music to his ears and he knew that if he didn't stop now, he'd lay her out right on the dunes and take her right then and there. Pulling away as they both gasped for much needed air, he leaned his forehead against hers before wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her cheek with his nose. Neither of them spoke as they clung to each other like a life line, as their bond solidified there in the oceans iridescent waters.


	7. Chapter 7

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 7

August stayed out on the beach all day with Jake just sitting in his lap on top of the dunes talking about anything and everything. They discussed their favorite bands, T.V. shows, movies, and anything about the pack that she wanted to know. He felt bad for keeping the information about the leeches from her but knew that Sam was right when he said it was for the best that she didn't worry about it right now. The sun was dipping low beneath the horizon as the waves lapped gently at the cream colored sand. August looked up at Jake and gave a small kiss to his throat making him do the low rumble that she loved to hear. She'd loved going out on the beach with just him today and found that when they were talking they had so much in common already that it was no wonder they were made to be soul mates. The wind picked up making her hair sway lightly off of her shoulders as Jake whispered next to her ear. "I think it's time we head back, babe. Sam and the others will be wondering where we are. I think we'll be home just in time for dinner too."

And as if on command, her stomach started growling making Jake chuckle as he lifted her off the sand and carried her bridal style back to the house where Sam's car was in the driveway already waiting for them. They burst through the front door and headed into the kitchen where Sam stood stirring a large pot of beef stew. He shook his head and smiled at the teens knowing full well what had happened earlier that day. August's scent was now mixed with Jake's signaling that they had had their first romantic encounter. Surprisingly, Sam didn't find himself jealous at all about Jake stealing the first kiss from their mate. If anything, he was glad that it was him knowing full well that out of all of them she probably trusted Jake the most at this point. He looked over as his second in command settled down into a chair by the table with August curled up in his lap happily. Jake felt his Alpha's eyes on him and gave a proud smirk at being the first that their mate's scent mixed with. Sam gave him a smile in return and focused on fixing dinner while he kept an eye out the window for any sign of the other pack members.

August nestled against Jake's chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her. Stealing a glance up at him, she tilted her head to the side questioningly. "When do you think the others will be back, Jake? It's been weird without a full house here today." Jacob paused a moment and concentrated hard before smiling and shaking his head as he looked down at her. "I just asked them when they'd be back and they said they'll be here any minute now. They followed a scent somewhere and it led to a dead end so they're coming back early in time for dinner. Oh and Quil says he misses you." August's face morphed into one of confusion which Jake then realized was because she had no clue what he was talking about. "I think we forgot to mention that because we're all wolves in one pack we can communicate telepathically to one another wherever we are. If somehow you end up being a wolf as well then you'll be able to do it too."

He half expected her to freak out about the whole telepathy thing, but was shocked when all she did was smile and nod before going back to her hiding place in his arms. Jake shared a look with Sam, relieved that she was taking everything so well. Just at that moment, Leah and Seth burst into the kitchen with the other members of the pack causing quite a commotion. Then August found herself being passed back and forth between the boys practically getting squeezed to death in their massive embraces. Sam noticed she was currently turning blue in Embry's bear hug and made his way over to quickly lift her back down onto the ground so she could stand on her own. "Guys right now we have to remember she's human. You have to be careful how much force you use when you're with her." Turning to look down at his mate he was pleased to see she had turned back into her natural color. "Are you alright, love? I think everyone just really missed you." August smiled and leaned up on her tip toes and gave a small kiss to the corner of his mouth making everyone's eyes widen in surprise. "Thanks for rescuing me, babe." Without pausing she turned around and faced the rest of the pack who all sent her heated looks. "To be honest, I missed you guys a lot today and I'm glad you made it safely back to me. I was hoping maybe we all could sleep in the same bed tonight so we could cuddle and just be close to one another. I miss that feeling ever since you left this morning…" She said mumbling the last part quietly.

Sam turned off the stove as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, giving her kisses all down her neck. Sam's kisses set her body on fire more so than they did with Jacob. Making her cry out as the other boys jumped up and surrounded her nuzzling and kissing wherever they could reach. Quil's hands found their way to the hem of her dress as he pulled it up around her hips resting his hand on her panty clad ass. Just at that moment, a phone rang as the boys groaned and all pulled away except Sam who held her firmly to him as he reached into the pocket of his jean shorts and pulled out his phone. "Hello? Yeah she's fine. She's settling in great. Thanks Billy I'll tell her. Bye." When he hung up he turned to the group of wolves who were anxiously awaiting to hear what was going on. "It was just Billy. He wanted to make sure August was settling in alright. I think by the looks of things she's settling in perfectly, don't you think?" All of them nodded as Sam leaned down and nipped at her ear lobe making her gasp in surprise. Suddenly she felt his hot breath tickling her ear as he spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "We'll finish this later, sweetheart. Now go help the boys set the table. I want to finish dinner as soon as possible." She blushed at his words as he released her. The rest of the boys smirked as she made her way over to them as everyone quickly acted like their romantic moment never even happened. She nibbled on the inside of her cheek wondering what exactly her boys had planned for later that night and if they were ever going to sleep again after being together in the privacy of their own bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 8

After dinner, August and Embry did the dishes while the others headed off to get showers and relax after a long day. Jacob and Paul left for patrol a few moments ago, but not without promising that they'd be back by morning and that they'd come wake her when they returned. She had given each of them kisses and hugs watching as they disappeared into the forest. She really wondered why the pack needed to patrol but she figured they would tell her if she needed to know. And since no one had mentioned anything about it, she guessed she didn't need to know. Embry caught her staring out the window looking longingly at the large trees that surrounded their property and nudged her shoulder gently making her jump at his touch. She scowled at him making him frown slightly wondering why she was so on edge. Setting the plate down that he was busy drying a few moments ago, he turned to her with a look of concern. "What's wrong, Tehya? You seem out of sorts tonight…"

She just merely shrugged her shoulders in response suddenly becoming very interesting in the glass that she was rinsing in the soapy water. Embry's face scrunched up in confusion as he lay a hand on her shoulder but immediately took it off when she tensed at the contact. He stood there momentarily trying to think of what to do. He never was the type of guy to have a lot of experience dealing with girls so he was definitely more on the clueless end at the moment. Debating on what he should do, he breathed a sigh of relief when Quil walked into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his shoulders as he ran a hand through his wet hair. He quickly filled in his pack mate on the situation through their pack bond as he made his way over to where their mate stood washing dishes a little harder than necessary. "Is something bothering you, Augs? I think that dish is going to break if you rub it any harder." He chuckled but stopped when she slowly turned towards him and glared daggers between his eyes. "I am FINE. Leave me ALONE." With that she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving two very confused and slightly hurt wolves standing alone with a sink fully of soapy dishes.

Sam quickly toweled off and threw on some shorts before making his way into the kitchen where he had heard what sounded like his mate in distress but was surprised when he only found Embry and Quil standing there looking just as confused as he was. He sighed when he heard the back door slam closed and listened carefully sensing that August had retreated to the back deck to cool off. Quirking an eyebrow at the two wolves he spoke in a deadly calm voice. "What happened and why is she so pissed off?" Embry bowed his head and looked to the floor before running a hand through his short messy hair. "I have no clue. One minute we were washing dishes and the next minute she's freaking staring at the forest and got all moody when I asked her if she was okay. Then when Quil tried to ask what's wrong she yelled at us and stormed off. Is this really what girls are like cause I'm thinking that this totally sucks right about now…" Sam snorted with silent laughter at the young teen's candidness and patted both their shoulders lightly. "Welcome to the world of love, bro. This is nothing. Just wait until it's her time of the month. It's only going to get worse from here on out." Quil and Embry looked to each other before fearfully looking towards the back door where they knew their mate was lurking. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded his head to the two bathrooms. "Go take showers and relax. I'll deal with our feisty she wolf. If I'm not back within thirty minutes, call for help." The boys didn't need to be told twice as they practically sprinted away from the scene of the crime as Sam shook his head and slowly made his way towards the back deck where he knew trouble was waiting for him. Why did girls have to be so complicated? Why not just do what guys do and punch each other into submission and roll around in the dirt until everyone gets along again? Placing his hand on the handle of the back door he took a deep breath and braced himself for the hell that was going to follow. Because hell hath no fury, like a she wolf scorned.


	9. Chapter 9

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 9

August stood leaning up against the wooden railing of the deck looking out over the dark shapes of the forest as the stars glittered in the night sky above her. The air was chilly tonight and she cursed herself for not thinking of grabbing a jacket on her way out. She knew she fucked up when she yelled at Quil and Embry but she couldn't help it. There was this feeling that was eating away at her insides that only intensified after their moment at dinner. She knew the boys probably had an idea of what it could be but right now she just wanted to be alone and think about everything. Ever since she arrived things had gone really fast from one stage to the next and she didn't know if she would be able to keep up with the same pace that they were going on for much longer. She felt love for each and every one of her boys but felt a tugging on her heartstrings at the fact that tonight at dinner she would have gladly jumped into bed with them even though it was only the first full day that they had spent together.

She felt overwhelmed by the whole process and wanted to slow down for the sake of her sanity but knew that that was just wishful thinking. It was really starting to sink in now that she was going to be mated to five guys for the rest of her life. She knew this was what she was destined to do, but she couldn't help but think maybe she was blinded by love when she told them everything was fine and dandy. How in the hell was she going to spread her love to five guys at once? It all seemed pretty damn impossible if she really thought about it but in the back of her mind she knew that it would all work out for the better if she just gave it so time. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even register that Sam was standing next to her gazing out over the darkness. "Beautiful out tonight isn't it?" He murmured as she jumped slightly and held a hand over her racing heart before turning to face him. "God Sam you scared me…" She wheezed out making him glance down at her before his eyes went back to scanning the forest around them. "Sorry. It seems we've been doing a lot of that…Look I know this all is a lot to take in and that things have been going pretty fast…I just hope you can give us a chance and trust us little by little as time goes on. I guess it was our fault thinking that you'd be completely fine after hearing about what we are and what's going on. Just know, that as your mates, we'd never hurt you. Ever. We just want to make you happy. And right now I can see that we're not doing a good job of that…"

Letting out the breath that she had been holding, she looked up at the man that was the oldest of her mates studying his features trying to figure out why he cared so much in such a short period of time. When his big brown eyes met her lilac ones she felt her heart flutter and a different feeling settled within her making her give him a small smile. Calm. He had made her fears dissipate with just one look and that was when she knew that even though they had only just met, she could trust him to keep her safe and eventually bring her the joy that was yet to come. "Sam…" She whispered noticing that he had dipped down, his lips only centimeters away from hers making her breath become uneven. Reaching up, he ghosted his fingers down her jawline but just as their lips were about to meet, a broken howl shook the ground and everything around them as birds flew up out of the trees startled by the sudden noise. Quickly pulling back Sam's heart broke at the look that August gave him knowing that he had to go and gather the rest of the pack. Jacob was in trouble and he needed to find him now. Without sparing a second glance at his mate he shouted at the rest of the pack through their bond as they ran and gathered around him waiting for the word to run. "Jacob's in trouble, Paul and him got separated when they were chasing the red haired leech. Use your senses to sniff him out. Be on guard for the leeches to attack. If you have the chance to take them down, do it. August, you need get inside and lock all the windows and doors. Do not under any circumstances go outside or let anyone in that's not us. I don't know exactly what's happened but when we get the others back we'll find out." August's heart sunk down to the pit of her stomach when she heard that Jacob was in trouble and though she didn't have any idea about what else they meant, she understood that they needed to go find him and save him if necessary. She nodded quickly before making her way back inside. Just before the boys left, Sam turned around and met her eyes. "I love you Tehya. Please be safe." Before she could respond he took off with the others as they transformed into their wolf forms making her gasp at how beautiful they were. Anyone else would've been scared by the sight of giant wolves only a few feet away from them, but she wasn't. Those were her mates, the ones that would be the father of her children and if she had any doubts about loving them before, it melted away instantly as she prayed to the fates to bring her boys back safe and sound.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga and I am NOT making any profits off of this story. I only own my OC and all that comes along with her. All rights go to Stephanie Myer.

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 10

The pack raced through the trees trying to pick up their fallen second in command's scent. They tried to reach out to Jacob but their worries intensified when they figured out he must've been rendered unconscious. Sam knew if they didn't find him soon, that he'd be left vulnerable at the hands of the red haired vampire that he was sure was the one who had attacked him in the first place. Suddenly Quil barked excitedly signaling that he'd located Jacob's scent as he ran off into further into the woods. The rest took off after him until they broke through the trees and made their way into a small clearing where a lone oak tree stood with Jacob laying in a pool of his own blood up against its twisted roots. Sam let out an angry howl as his pack mate's quickly followed before he dropped down next to his beta and sniffed him whining as he took in his injuries. Jacob's body slowly phased back into his human form revealing the nasty claw like gashes all over his tan skin that were slowly making him bleed out onto the forest floor.

Sam phased back and carefully ran his hand along his friend's forehead wiping away the sweat and dirt that had gathered before scooping him up into his arms giving orders for the rest of the pack to search the woods for the red haired leech that had just waged war on their pack. Looking down at his second in command's broken body he was relieved only slightly when he heard the sound of his heart beating faintly in his chest. The other's took off into the forest leaving Sam to make the trek back to the house alone with only his unconscious friend for company. Just then he tensed as he felt a sensation go through his body making him wince in pain right before a shrill scream pierced through the darkness making him tense as more pain filled his body. He froze when he knew exactly who that scream had come from and let out a loud earth shattering howl as he raced through the trees back to the house with Jacob held tightly in his arms.

He cursed loudly knowing now that it was stupid for them to leave August unprotected at the house and felt more pain ripple through him through their bond knowing that something was gravely wrong. His pack members all shouted at him through their bond letting him know that they felt it too and he looked down as he heard even Jacob give a groan in pain from the shockwave that went through their bodies. When he reached the house his heart almost stopped at the horrible sight before him. Bloody footsteps trailed inside through the back door that was hanging off its rusty hinges and when he stepped through to the living room, he saw that blood was everywhere and the furniture was all turned upside down as long claw like gashes tore through them. He whimpered as he lay Jacob carefully onto a chair that had been spared and ran through the house searching for his mate who he knew was badly injured as her blood coated the entire room. He yelled her name over and over again but no response came as the realization sunk in that the attack on their patrolling members was just a distraction from what the leeches really wanted. He sunk to his knees when he realized that his mate was gone along with the fucking leech that had attacked and abducted her from their family home. Sobs wracked his body as he looked around the room at the destruction and chaos that must've occurred. He could still smell the scent of fear and pain that his mate had left behind and knew that if they didn't find her soon, she would die at the hands of their blood sucking enemy.

He wanted so badly to run back out into the forest and search for the red haired leech that had stolen his mate away from him but knew his focus needed to be on Jacob who he could feel was slipping away right before his very eyes. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he stood shakily relaying what happened to the others before grabbing the phone and calling Sue, Emily and Billy to come over to care for the wounded beta and figure out the next plan of attack. For once, he couldn't help but think that maybe they did need to think about amending the treaty with the vampires that they hated so much on the other side of town. They were the only ones who knew exactly what the rogue red head wanted and where she might be found. He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration before shaking his head and surveying the mess as he went over to start patching up Jacob's wounds. He couldn't believe he actually was thinking that the leeches could be any help at all. They were the ones that caused all this mess with that stupid human girl Bella who caused both his pack and apparently the Cullen's a lot more trouble than she was worth. Looking out at the line of trees through the mangled back door he sent up a silent prayer that his mate would be found and she would live to see another day.


	11. Chapter 11

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 11

 **August's P.O.V.**

August groaned when she came to as pain radiated off of every inch of her body. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were two pairs of red eyes watching her in the darkness. Someone lit a match suddenly making her throw her hands up to shield her eyes from the burn of the light. She screamed when a hand grabbed her by her hair and lifted her off of the floor and held her in the air as she kicked and tried to fight her way out of her captors hold. A manic round of laughter sounded throughout the small room making tears trickle down her cheeks when she saw that the woman with the red hair that had attacked her was now holding her and looking at her as she licked her pale lips. A dark skinned man stood off to the side watching her reaction as the red head taunted her making her shriek and cry before she was tossed into a wall like a rag doll. She heard a crunch before her shoulder throbbed with excruciating pain making her sob loudly.

Victoria rolled her eyes at the pathetic human on the floor as Laurent mentally asked why they hadn't killed her yet. The smell of fear hung heavily in the air in the broken down farm house that they had claimed as their own. Stalking over to the girl she gave her a quick kick in her side hearing the satisfying crunch sound that made her smirk with glee. "Poor little girl. You're big bad wolves will never find you now. It's just you and me and I can't decide whether or not I should kill you, turn you, or just torture you until the light fades from your eyes." She sang in a sing song voice as August shuddered from where she lay at her feet. "W-What do you want…" She stuttered making her cough as blood spilled from her lips. She knew she was in deep shit as she brought a hand to her lips and halfheartedly wiped the blood away. As blood poured from her wounds, she decided in that moment that no matter what happened she wouldn't go down without a fight. Even if she didn't make it out of this alive, she would do whatever she could to make her pack proud and give this crazy bitch as much hell she could muster.

The red head cackled at the terror in the young girl's voice before leaning down to her eye level as her fangs grew longer. "You, you stupid girl. I want you. You're the key to breaking that idiotic wolf pack of yours apart so they will no longer be a problem when I take care of the precious Cullen's the human girl who was the cause of my mate's death. The smell of your blood will no doubt bring them here, but imagine their surprise when they find you lying in a pool of your own blood with your throat slashed wide open bringing the legendary wolf pack to their knees." August closed her eyes as her body shook with fear and preparation for her impending death by the hands of the crazed vampire but just as Victoria grabbed her and was ready to sink her fangs into August's pale skin, the miracle of all miracles happened.

She felt her bones shift and move as fur grew all over her and fangs elongated in her mouth before she let out a war cry howl before baring her teeth at the vampire who stumbled away in shock. The other vampire that was back in the shadows jumped defensively in front of Victoria as August launched herself forward snapping at the two vampires. Victoria cursed loudly as the white wolf caught her arm between her teeth and bit down as a crunching was heard when her arm shattered to pieces. Laurent's eyes widened in shock at the newly turned wolf's power and decided that now was not the time to lose one or both of their lives against a mangy mutt. Scooping Victoria up in his arms he flitted and jumped out the window of the farmhouse and landed on the ground with a heavy thud before taking off into the cover of the trees. August let out a triumphant howl signaling her victory over the battle with the leeches before she swayed from side to side and dropped to the ground, the effects of the blood she lost taking over as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She had did it. She had won. A small whimper escaped her lips as black dots clouded her vision before everything went dark.

 **The Pack's P.O.V.**

Everyone jumped and immediately froze as they heard the unfamiliar howl that shook them out of their sorrowful daze. Billy closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before exhaling heavily. He watched as Jacob shot up from where he lay on the couch and staggered over to where Quil wrapped an arm around him keeping him on his feet as they looked out into the forest with confused expressions. All except Sam who jumped to his feet and raced out the back door before shifting and disappearing into the forest letting out a responding howl as he tried to locate the wolf in distress. The rest of the pack went to follow him but Billy wheeled himself in front of the back door giving them a stern look. "He needs to do this on his own. All of you are battered and beaten enough. Out of all of you, he's the strongest. You must put your faith in your Alpha." Jacob hobbled over to his father with a pained expression making his father's expression soften almost instantly. "What just happened? And who was that wolf? All of us are already here. There can't be another wolf in the area…" Quil, Embry and Paul shot the old man irritated looks suddenly realizing he knew more than they did. "We need to go and help him find whoever it is. What if it's a danger to the pack and needs to be taken out?" Paul shouted taking a step towards Billy. The old man shook his head and sent the young teen a dangerous look making him involuntarily take a step back to where the others stood. "You all are fools if you haven't realized who that howl came from. Surely you felt something when it sounded through your thick heads…" They all looked at each other before realizing that they did indeed feel something. And then they knew and slowly turned to Billy who only gave them a curt nod in response. "August has shifted."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow I never knew I would get this much of a response for this story but I am so excited that you all are enjoying it! This is going to a really long fanfiction. I aim for all of my stories to be over a 100 chapters so be prepared to settle in for the long haul. I love hearing from my readers and knowing what you guys would like to see or anything you want to say in response to the story. Please sound off in the reviews and PM's and I'll answer as best and as frequently as possible! Love you guys-MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 12

Sam raced in the direction where he had heard the new wolf howl and perked his ears up towards the sky trying to pinpoint anything that might let him know where it was. Just as he jumped over a fallen log, Jacob's voice sounded through his head making him work double time to run faster towards his destination. _"Sam, its August. August is the new wolf. Billy says she must have shifted when she got scared enough. You have to find her. If she's hurt we're running out of time."_ Sam growled low as anger washed over him at his beta's words. That was what he was afraid of all along. If August shifted, she'd likely lose control and attack without thinking. The she wolf didn't stand a chance against two full grown vampires. Forcing his paws to go faster as they hit the dirt and fallen leaves he let go of a howl filled with anguish before putting his nose to the ground to try and locate the scent of his missing mate.

He stopped suddenly when he felt a sticky substance underneath his paws and froze when he saw that he was standing in a pool of blood with drops leading off into another part of the forest. He let out a whimper when he recognized the scent of the blood as August's and shot through the trees following the droplets of blood until he came across a plot of land with a dilapidated farm house that looked to be abandoned. The scent of his mate got stronger as he surged forward and into the house following the blood up the stairs and to a bedroom door that was boarded shut. Letting out a fierce growl he clawed his way through the boards and tore down the door before making his way inside. On the floor in the middle of the room in its own blood lay a small pure white wolf whose fur was matted with dirt and blood. He padded over to the wolf and nudged its head lightly before dropping down next to it, licking its ears softly. The wolf's heartbeat beat faintly in its chest reassuring Sam that by some miracle his mate was still with him.

He nipped gently at the wolf's neck before focusing on his powers as her Alpha mate and sending them into her broken body forcing her to shift back to her human form. A bright light glowed around the wolf before it faded to reveal his mate lying naked next to him. Sam shifted and took her into his arms cradling her to his chest before letting out a howl letting the others know he found her. He looked around the room as he sent the rest of the pack mental images of where they were before quickly making his way out of the farmhouse. The wind blew around them making his mate shiver from the cold as he tightened his hold on her trying to keep her as warm as possible. For a wolf, she felt freezing when he touched her and he figured it was because she was so injured that her power as wolf couldn't heal her or keep her body heat. Once he got back to the house he saw that the other's along with Billy, Sue and Emily were standing on the back deck waiting to tend to August's injuries.

The pack let out a collective whine when they saw the shape that their little mate was in but quickly dove into action as Paul took her from Sam's arms and carried her into the living room and lay her on the couch where Sue and Emily went to work treating her injuries. The Alpha wolf was completely exhausted, mentally and physically as he collapsed into an arm chair that had been turned back over. He glanced tiredly around the room and noticed that the entire house had been mostly cleaned up except for a few red stains on the carpet and made a mental note to thank Billy for keeping things under control here while he was out searching for his mate. Billy rolled over to him just as he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the chair. "You did well, Sam. She'll have a chance to heal now. You saved her from being torn apart apparently." Sam cracked open one eye and focused on the old man who sat next to him. "I don't think I saved her from anything. It looks like when she shifted she put up one hell of a fight. She's strong for a wolf, probably even stronger than the others. She's small in size though and had sustained a lot of blows that could've been fatal. When I arrived, there were no leeches anywhere inside the house. I think our little snow wolf managed to beat the odds and come out on top in her very first fight to the death." He murmured as both their gazes shifted over to where Emily was cleaning August's wounds as Sue bandaged them.

Billy smiled softly and patted Sam on the bat lightly before wheeling himself towards the kitchen. "I'll keep the rest of the boys occupied while you all get August settled for the night. Seeing as how dinner was so long ago, I think I'll order some takeout." He called over his shoulder before disappearing from view. Sam let out a small chuckle and shook his head. Their mate had been abducted and almost torn apart and then she shifted into a wolf causing all kinds of peril and grave injury and the only thing on everyone's mind was food….Typical. Once August was all bandaged and cleaned, Sue made her way over to where Sam was nodding off for the night. "She's all set for the night. Emily and I will take her and dress her for bed and then put her where you'd like her to stay for the night. To complete the healing process, her inner wolf will need to be nursed back to heal by creating a bond with one of your pack mates. Since you and Jacob already bonded with her, that leaves Quil, Embry or Paul. It's up to you though who you think will help more." Sam sighed before peeling open his eyes and nodding. "Thank you for your help, we couldn't've done it without you two tonight. I think I'll let the boys work it out themselves as to who takes her for the night. I'm going to go see what type of takeout they decided to order and then head to bed."

Sue's lips upturned into an amused smirk before she leaned down and engulfed the Alpha wolf in a tender hug. "You're amazing, Sam. You take such good care of your pack. Don't worry, your mate's one tough cookie. She'll pull through just fine." Sam leaned his head onto her shoulder and held her close giving her a gentle squeeze. Sam wasn't close with his own parents so Billy and Sue had become the only type of parental figures he ever had. He didn't know where this pack would be if it wasn't for them. Pulling away Sue ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking away with Emily as they went to retrieve some clothes for the wounded she wolf. Sam smiled softly when he heard his mate's heartbeat nice and even letting him know she was asleep and out of pain for now. Everything was coming together, showing him that no matter what happened his pack would always make it through because they had the strength and love of each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 13

Embry, Paul, Jacob and Quil leaned up against the kitchen door once the coast was clear listening in on Sam's conversation with Sue in the living room. Jacob had found himself on the bottom of the wolf pile as Paul towered over him with Embry and Quil on either side of him making a very sweaty and disgusting pile of teenage wolves. "Damnit, guys I just regained consciousness and now I'm about to fucking lose it again with how much you all smell…God do any of you even bathe?" Jacob grumbled making the boys start shoving each other as they bantered back and forth. "Shut up asshole. Sue just said that Augs is going to sleep with one of us and all you can think about is hygiene?!" Paul whisper shouted before Quil gave him a shove and wiggled his eyebrows at the others. "Yeah well you know she's totally gonna be in my bed tonight. I'll nurse our baby girl back to health better than anyone. Plus did you see her curves? She's fucking smokin hot, dude." Embry and Paul scoffed before shoving him to the floor where Jacob and Paul proceeded to sit on him making him yelp in surprise before they all started growling at each other. None of them bothered to notice that Sam could hear everything they said clearly as he rolled his eyes and walked over to the door before flinging it open making them all tumble into a huge pile of limbs at his feet. Stepping over them into the kitchen, he muttered under his breath something to the effect of "damn kids…"

After squabbling a bit on the floor and more than a few punches thrown the boys managed get up and scurry into the kitchen where Billy had brought in seven large pizzas filled with a million different toppings and several different kinds of sodas that were placed on the table. Sam was currently on his second large pizza while drinking out of a bottle of Sprite while the others ran and grabbed the remaining pizzas and started shoveling food in their mouths. Billy shook his head as he watched the wolf pack inhale every piece of food within a mile. It was in moments like this that he could clearly see that even though they were legends, they were just kids who sometimes had to grow up way too fast. Wheeling over to Sam he patted the Alpha's pack tenderly. "I think I'm gonna head home. Looks like you have everything under control here now. Goodnight kids." Sam leaned over and gave the older man a one armed hug as Jacob hobbled over and wrapped his arms around his father giving him a kiss on the cheek before going back to eating his second dinner.

Once everyone had eaten, Embry looked over at Sam with a questioning look. "So we heard that Tehya's going to be sleeping with one of us tonight. Have you decided who gets her or do we decide?" Paul, Quil and Jacob's ears all perked up as they turned to see Sam studying them thoughtfully. After a few moments he shrugged and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Jacob and I already have bonded with her so it needs to be one of you three. Seeing as how you were fighting over her earlier, I guess the responsible thing to do is for me to choose. So, I think with that said, Paul you can sleep with August tonight. And by sleep I mean you let her rest and not do anything stupid. If I find out that you've scared her or pushed her into anything, you will be in deep shit. Am I clear?" Paul paled as the colors drained from his face as he nodded hesitantly at his Alpha's words. He might be known as a bit of a badass who always was getting into some type of trouble, but he never would do anything to make his mate uncomfortable. Especially since she was currently knocked out from all that had happened that night.

Quil and Embry looked put out with scowls and furrowed brows while Jacob seemed to relax at Sam's threat to his pack mate. He knew though that Paul nor any of the rest of them would ever do anything to hurt her. Sam yawned causing the rest of them to yawn as well as they made their way out of the kitchen and off into their separate bedrooms. Emily and Sue were waiting in the living room with August who was curled up in a ball with a fleece blanket over her. Paul gave both women a small smile as he leaned down and took his mate carefully in his arms to take her bed. Sue watched him warily as she exchanged a look with Emily. "Be careful with her tonight, Paul. She's still far from being healed. She has a broken shoulder and four broken ribs so you're going to have to make sure she doesn't move too much. And if she wakes up in the middle of the night with pain, just hold her close so your wolf can lend a hand in easing her discomfort. You may be up every hour or every half hour with her throughout the night so just be patient and gentle and do whatever she needs you to do." He nodded before turning and walking to his bedroom that was at the back of the house. Stepping inside his room he lay his mate carefully down underneath the black duvet cover and only the silver sheets before stripping himself of his shorts leaving him only in his fitted black boxer briefs. Climbing into bed next to her, he pulled her close as she nestled her head into his chest making him growl lightly at the sensation of having her so close for the first time. His hands dipped low and he was surprised to find that she was in nothing but a shirt and a pair of boyshort panties making him swallow hard as his boxers became uncomfortable and tight from his growing hard on. He traced her panty lines with his fingers and tensed when she let out a small moan in her sleep. Bending down he buried his face in the crook of her neck and pulled the covers tightly around them before falling into a restless lust filled sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 14

It was 2 a.m. when Paul woke to the sound of whimpering coming from his mate who lay in bed beside him. Turning on the lamp on his bedside table he wrapped his arms around her as she cried out in her sleep. She began to fight as she thrashed around from an unseen enemy forcing Paul to shake her gently trying desperately to wake her from her nightmare. It took three hard shakes before she came to, her violet eyes immediately filling with tears as she looked up at him helplessly. "Shhh…you're okay Tehya…Please don't cry…" He whispered to her as he gently took her in his arms and held her close as she began to sob into his chest. "I thought I died….those fucking creatures almost killed me…" Paul rested his head in the crook of her neck and nodded while placing gentle kisses along her collarbone. "You could've died, but you're here now alive. Apparently you put up a pretty impressive fight seeing as how you didn't end up dead. You were lucky, Augs. Two full grown vampires could've taken down a newly turned wolf easily. But for some reason you're still here with us."

August sniffled as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before shakily wrapping her arms around him as he continued to whisper to her against her skin. "We could've lost you Tehya. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. And I'll be damned if I ever let that happen again. You're staying right here with us for the rest of our lives. No ifs ands or buts about it. That was too close a call and we can't leave you unguarded like that ever again." August then realized that as scared as she was after her dreams of nightmarish vampires with red eyes, Paul who had never really shown much emotion at all during her stay here was needing comfort even more than she did right in this moment. Hesitantly she pulled back as she ran her fingers through his midnight hair making him lean into her touch letting out a low rumble that tapered off into a small whimper. Her eyes found his lips that were moist and ready for her as she lifted up and pressed hers against his making him tense slightly before he sat up and lifted her so she was straddling him as one of his hands twisted into her hair and the other ran down along her side brushing over her curves before reaching up and under her shirt. His hands found her breasts quickly making her moan into his mouth as he took both fleshy orbs into his palms and rolled them tugging at her nipples between his fingers. August felt like her body was on fire as her core dampened, her juices wetting her panties as he grinded up against her.

Once her nipples stood erect in his hands he lay her back down and propped her up with pillows before he reached down and lifted her shirt up and over her head before discarding it across the room. August blushed at the feeling of being so exposed in front of one of her mates but relaxed immensely when she meet his warm brown eyes that looked down and over her body like she was a lost piece of treasure that he had found. His head dipped down as his hot breath ghosted over her nipples before he wrapped his lips around her left breast and sucked at her while swirling his tongue around her nipple pulling it gently between his teeth. August's threw her hands up into his hair as she grasped at the fine hairs while letting out a possessive growl making him moan against her breasts. Letting go of her left breast with a loud pop he quickly attached his lips to her right licking and lapping at her like a newborn pup. August's breathes became pants and whimpers as he pulled her as close as possible while his hard cock pressed against her panty clad core. He continued to suckle her while he grinded and circled his hips against her as they both climbed closer and closer to their release. Suddenly Paul locked eyes with his mate before letting go of her breast and letting his fangs elongate before biting down harshly onto her collarbone as they both came together calling each other's names into the early morning darkness. After they rode out their highs, they collapsed together underneath the duvet cover as Paul pulled her into his arms before throwing a leg over hers and kissing her forehead gently just before they fell asleep. The last thing she heard was him whisper next to her ear. "I love you, Tehya. Now and forever." As both of them drifted off into a dreamless sleep now bonded for eternity.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everyone! How'd you like our first (almost) sex chapter? I believe one of you commented "Poor Paul" in a review. So there you have it. Paul gets the first bit of action with August. At 2 a.m. might I add. And if that wasn't enough of a smut chapter for you, then here ya go. Here's another slight smutty chapter for you to enjoy! Fresh out of the oven: Embry smut. -MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 15

Embry lay in his bed in his room that was next door to Paul's currently trying to rub out the hard on that he acquired by listening to his pack mate getting it on with August. _Damn you Paul…_ He whined as he gripped himself tightly rubbing up and down his hard length that dripped onto his sheets below him. He could smell his mate's arousal wafting right through the walls as Paul's own arousal mixed with her new bonded scent. He listened closely and even with all the commotion going on in the next room, he could hear very clearly that every one of his pack mates were currently trying to take care of their own little problems as Paul enjoyed August's body for the first time. He knew that they hadn't had sex since he could still smell her virginity from here. Yup. He could smell that his mate had never had sex before. What was even more awkward was how he himself had never had sex before and yet there he was, panting and groaning as he came into his hand listening to August moan his friend's name.

The moans quieted next door as his mate's heart beat slowed letting him know she was worn out and fast asleep after her first night in Paul's arms. Embry squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip drawing blood as he tried to silence his own moans as he thought of how his mate was most likely naked cuddling into his pack mate's bare chest. What he wouldn't give to be Paul at that exact moment. He gripped himself tighter as he stroked along the underside of his cock trying to bring himself release as soon as possible. Bringing his other hand down into his boxers, he ghosted his hands over his ball sack before cupping them in his hand giving them a gentle squeeze making him cry out as his warm seed burst into the palm of his hands.

Rolling over he groaned into his pillow taking note that tomorrow morning he needed to desperately change his sheets. But as the remnants of his one man solo party seeped down onto his sheets he cursed loudly before throwing back the covers and stumbling over to his desk where he flipped the switch on his lamp illuminating the dark room making him squint in temporary blindness. Well one thing was for sure, he was definitely awake now. Letting out an annoyed huff he rid his bed of the dirty sheets and threw them into his laundry basket that sat next to his dresser. Running a hand through his sweaty matted hair he realized he could probably do with a shower seeing as how his bed sheets weren't the only dirty thing in the room right now. Debating the idea for a moment, he decided that he'd make his bed first and then possibly think about taking a shower. He was pretty damn sure everyone in the house was already awake except for the two frisky lovers that had fallen asleep together in the next room. Stalking out of his room and into the hallway, he was surprised when he saw that Jacob was already rustling through the linen closet apparently looking for his own set of clean sheets. Leaning up against the wall he spoke in a hushed whisper that only they could hear. "You too huh? And here I thought I was the only one who wasn't getting sleep tonight…" Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes as he moved a set of towels out of the way before pulling out a set of navy blue sheets. "How could anyone sleep when your mate is just down the hall apparently having the time of her life in the middle of the night? Paul's a fucking lucky bastard. If he had tried to go any further I think I might've killed him though."

Embry nodded as his jaw locked while he gritted his teeth. "Damn straight. Her first time should be with all of us there, not just one of us…" Jacob nodded in approval before glancing down at his new sheets tiredly. "The others are awake too. I have a feeling after all of us get cleaned up, there will be an impromptu support meeting out in the living room for the sexually frustrated wolves club…" Sighing, Embry smiled and patted his friend on the back as he promised to meet him in the living room in fifteen minutes before heading back to his own room to clean up and salvage what was left of this very long night.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry updates have been slower than usual. I've had a rough couple of days so I've been resting as much as possible. I'll be posting chapters more frequently as I get back up and running. I love you guys, hang in there. -MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 16

The next morning August lay awake in Paul's arms while the early morning sunlight trickled through the window. Last night was the best night of her life. She never knew she could feel that way, but Paul had definitely given her a taste of the wild side and now she craved more. If she'd ever been hesitant to go to bed with her mates before, she definitely wasn't now. Sighing in bliss, she carefully extracted herself from her mate's arms and grabbed her shirt pulling it over her head before padding out into the hallway in search of a warm shower. He hadn't even touched THAT intimately yet but her body was deliciously sore and the throb between her legs only intensified when she thought of how amazing it was going to be doing that with all of her mates at once.

Stepping into the bathroom, she locked the door and stripped before turning the scorching hot water on as steam rose up around her. Placing one foot into the tub and then the other, she sighed happily at the feeling of the warm water cascading down her shoulders and onto her lower regions. The water felt positively magical as all her aches and pains were washed down the drain. While shampooing her hair, she contemplated whether or not she should be mad with her boys for not warning her about the vampire problem that they had here. It was true they had kept it from her, but one thing she knew by now about her mates is that they were fiercely protective of what was theirs. And she was definitely theirs. From the bottom of her soul she could hear her body singing with the truth. She was the mate to the Protectors of an entire tribe and it felt good to be loved by so many. Plus, she was sure that because she was the pride and joy of an entire pack of wolves there had to be some definite perks that she had yet to discover. Flipping through the days in her head, she mentally groaned when she realized it was Sunday and that her first day of school would be tomorrow.

Ugh…School. She was sure every high schooler in Washington felt the same on their first day but it definitely was amplified for her. She was unsure at how the students on the res or anyone else besides their pack for the matter would treat her seeing as how she technically wasn't Native American herself. She didn't know if that would cause trouble for the pack or not. She definitely was not looking forward to going through classes without her pack by her side. Oh God, she thought. What if she didn't have any classes at all with them?! That would suck majorly she decided. Just as she gave an involuntary whine, she heard her Alpha's voice float through her head. _"Tehya, you know we can hear your thoughts right? Now that you're a wolf, we're all in sync with each other's thoughts, feelings and moods. By the way, try and hurry up a little bit. The rest of us need a shower too before I call a mandatory pack meeting. We need to discuss what your role is going to be in the pack, and how we're going to handle you going on patrols. Now get to it, little wolf!"_

August scowled hard at the tiled wall of the shower before rinsing off and finishing her shower quickly. Once she had toweled off she fixed her hair in a milkmaid braided up do and got dressed in a purple crochet halter neck crop top with a pair of daisy dukes before slipping on a matching pair of purple flip flops. She looked in the mirror and smirked when she saw how well her crop top showed off her toned flat stomach and great her ass looked in the shorts she was wearing. Doing her makeup, she did a dark smokey eye and glided some pink lip gloss over her lips before she deemed herself ready to see her boys. Ever since she became a wolf, her confidence soaring and she knew she'd give her mate's a run for their money. Walking out of her room and down the hall, she found everyone sitting in the living room in just their regular various jean shorts and no shirts as usual. Their eyes fell on her and she giggled when their jaws all hit the floor as she swayed her hips back and forth before taking a seat in between Sam and Jacob.

Quil was the first to recover as he pumped his fist in the air and bounced excitedly making the other boys give him a shove. "Damn, Augs! You clean up nice. You're looking mighty fine this morning." August simply smiled sweetly at him before blowing a kiss in his direction making him practically swoon with happiness. "Now that I'm a wolf, I might as well dress the part." She stated making Sam's heart skip a beat. "You look amazing, love. Now if we're all done oogling, we have a meeting to focus on." Embry's eyes were wide as he continued giving his mate a once over. Okay maybe more like a ten over. She was gorgeous, no doubts about that. He knew that he wasn't going to be the only one that barely payed attention in the meeting. His thought process had gone out the window when his eyes met her toned stomach just screaming at him to run his hands down her sexy body. Tearing his eyes away from his mate, he locked eyes with Jacob who gave him a subtle incline of his head with his lips barely upturned letting him know that he wholeheartedly agreed with him.

Paul simply kissed her on the lips before snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap before resting his chin on top of her head with a contented sigh. Sam shook his head ridding himself of all the lusty thoughts that continued to circle in his brain before clearing his throat catching everyone's attention. "Alright so now that Augs is a wolf, let's discuss what we're going to do about patrol and training. Personally I think because she seems a lot stronger than any of you, she would be good at patrolling. Now I know there's the safety issue with the red head and her little friend lurking about in the woods, but I think August would be able to handle it seeing as how she's done it before. I also think that we should start training her in combat out in the woods starting after lunch." Paul shook his head adamantly against letting their mate back out into the woods. "No. She's not going back out there. That's exactly what the leeches want. The second she's alone, they'll attack again. And who's to say that she'll be as lucky as last time? I vote for her to be excused from patrols. Combat training wouldn't hurt though seeing as how we can never be too prepared. I volunteer to train her later today."

Sam only nodded in response before gesturing for the others to speak up. Jacob was deep in thought before he turned his eyes to August who was listening intently. "As much as I think you're a great asset to us with your new abilities, I agree with Paul. I don't think it's wise to send you back out to the woods where it could actually be more like we're sending you to your death. We only just found you and I think your safety should be our top priority right now. We only get one mate in this lifetime and ours just happens to be a rare gift from the fates so I think that should trump the need to send you out on patrols. I think I'll sit in and keep an eye on your training sessions so I can figure out exactly what your strengths and weaknesses are." Quil spoke up next with a contemplative look on his face. "I agree your safety should be first. I don't see why we should train you in combat though seeing as how one of us will be with you no matter where you go. I think we should focus on the mating time line seeing as how that's our destiny and all." August gave him a small smile and nodded as they all shifted closer to her making her belly fill with warmth once more. Embry was the only one who hadn't said anything as he looked down at the floor with an unreadable expression. He agree with his pack mate's about her safety being the number one priority but couldn't help but wonder if she really could help in the fight against the leeches. He stayed silent for a few more minutes before letting out the breath that he had been holding and raising his head to look around at his pack mates. "I think that safety is definitely what we should focus on. If something happens to our mate, we all know what the consequences are. I think that combat training is necessary as well. She needs to know how to defend herself in case we get separated or find ourselves in a bad situation. But most importantly, I think we need to find out what August thinks about all of this." Everyone nodded as they all turned to their mate who was looking down at the ground in deep thought. Raising her head to meet their eyes, she gave a smile that turned into a grimace. "I really don't want to back out in the woods anytime soon. It's too soon for me after everything that happened last night. I would rather sit out for patrols but do the training with one of you. If it's not too much to ask, I'd really like to take today to get prepared for school tomorrow and maybe get out of the house for a bit away from everything. I think I need a break from thinking about mating and vampires and everything else that comes along with this." Sam looked thoughtful as he nodded and took her hand in his rubbing along her knuckles with his thumb. "If that is what you wish Tehya, then that's the way it will be. Do you have any idea what you'd like to do today when you go out?" August grinned and nodded excitedly. "Yeah I was thinking of maybe going into town and doing some shopping and getting a bite to eat. Any of you are welcome to join me." Sam let out a laugh as the rest of them chuckled. "That sounds like a perfect idea. Jacob, why don't you spend some time with Augs today? The rest of us can sort through pack things by ourselves. After what both of you went through last night, I think the least we could do is send you out of the house for a few." Jacob fist pumped in the air before leaning over and pressing his lips to his mate's before pulling back and taking her hand. "Then what are waiting for? First one to the car gets to pick where we go first!" He shouted as both him and August raced out the door and over to where Jake's rabbit sat in the driveway. Sam watched as the two teens hurriedly got into the car and sped out of the driveway heading off to a new adventure. Turning to the rest of the pack, he saw that they all were smiling happily in the direction that the rabbit just let a few moments before. Life was good. Their mate was finally like the rest of them and that made all the difference in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 17

Jake looked over into the passenger seat of his rabbit at his beautiful mate who's cheeks were flushed as she leaned out the window feeling the wind through her hair. She let out a laugh that echoed off of the backroad black top as they made their way down the road and into town. August loved the feeling of riding in the rabbit with Jake and squealed with happiness as the trees of the forest rushed by in a blur. "Hey babe, can we take the rabbit to school tomorrow? It'd be cool to show up in style." Jake chuckled as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers trying to keep his eyes on the road as best as he could. "Sure I don't see why not. I think you're the only one out of the pack who actually appreciates the beauty of this car though. Everyone else just thinks it's a pile of junk."

August's eyes widened in shock as she pulled back to look into his chocolate brown eyes. "Are you kidding me?! They think this car is junk? Are they blind? It's beautiful!" Jake let out a loud laugh that echoed into the wind as he glanced down at her with a soft smile. Who knew he'd get so lucky to have a mate who was into classic cars just like he was? He thought back to just a few days ago when Bella was over at his house while he was working on his car and all she did was complain about how boring he was being. Bella. That was someone that he hadn't thought about in a while. He hoped she hadn't gotten herself killed in Italy when she went to save her douchebag of a leech. His eyes scanned the horizon as he turned left onto the main road that led into town. Now that he had imprinted on August he didn't really spare a second thought for his ex-best friend. He had fallen head over heels for her when she arrived in Forks, but found out only recently that she never saw him as more than a friend and was just using him as a distraction while Edward was out of town being an idiot.

Sam had mentioned that the Cullen's would more than likely be back after they rescued both Edward and Bella from their suicide mission. He couldn't believe that Bella would put her own life in danger just to save a vampire who clearly didn't want to live anyways. If you asked him, Forks would be a whole hell of a lot nicer without the clan of leeches. He felt August tug on his hand as she pointed to a shopping mall that had a bunch of clothing stores in it. "Ooo let's go check out some clothing stores! It'll be great. I can guarantee you need new clothes too seeing as how phasing always tears yours off." She said with a wink making his heart stutter in his chest. She turned when she heard the change in his heartbeat giving him a curious look. "Are you okay, Jake? I thought your heart sounded weird for a moment." He blushed as he pulled into a free parking space before turning and facing his mate who gave him a brilliant all teeth smile. "It's nothing. I'm okay I promise." He stuttered out making her raise a brow in his direction before she shook her head and undid her seatbelt before jumping out of the car and walking around to his side.

Jake took a deep breath in before exhaling loudly as he undid his own seatbelt and got out of the car and locking it behind him before taking August's hand in his and intertwining their fingers. August looked down at their joined hands and blushed a rosy red before looking up at him with her lilac eyes through her dark eyelashes. "You ready for some fun, wolf boy?" Jake quirked an eyebrow at his new nickname before pulling her flush up against him as their body heats radiated off one another before leaning down and ghosting his lips over hers. "Always, baby girl." He felt her heart flutter beneath her skin almost sending him over the edge but pulled back with a smirk knowing that teasing her was much more fun than giving her what she wanted. August stuck out her bottom lip in a pout as Jake pulled her into the first clothing store that had one wall of boy's clothes and one wall of girl's clothes with accessories and gadgets in the middle. Immediately August squealed when she saw the numerous racks of clothes that were all her size and began going through them one by one.

 **Jasper's P.O.V.**

It had been a long day as he followed his mate all over the different clothing stores pretending to be interested in whatever she was trying on. It made no sense to him why girl's needed so many damn clothes in the first place. Back in his day, all you needed was one set of clothes with very few holes in them and maybe a pair of underwear and good boots. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Alice raced out of the dressing room and in front of the mirror as she gave a twirl in the power blue mini dress that she had obviously fallen in love with. Dare say it, but he thought that she most likely loved clothes even more than him. And that was saying something seeing as how they'd been together for the past 200 years…"What do you think, Jaspy? Doesn't it look fantastic? I love the high neck line don't you?" She squealed as she twirled again making him roll his eyes in exasperation. She shot him a glare making him immediately nod and smile in approval. "It's lovely, darling. It'll be a wonderful addition to the 900 other ones just like it in closet." He muttered making her smile happily at him before turning on her heel and running back into the dressing room. Giving a sigh of relief at being left to his own devices once again, he wandered away from the dressing room area and onto the main floor where he froze and scrunched up his nose at an all too familiar disgusting smell. Dog. Great…One of the mutts was here. That was exactly what he needed to make this an even more wonderful shopping trip than it actually was…Looking around the room he growled when he saw that one of the Alpha mutts, Jacob was standing on the other side of the room following around what looked to be a small girl with raven black hair. He scowled before his face turned into a look of utter confusion. This was the mutt that his brother's mate seemed hell bent on turning into her personal lap dog. The question was, who was this girl that he was with? He wracked his brain trying to remember if the mutts had something similar to what they called mates before he snapped his fingers remembering something about the mutts being able to imprint. He sniffed the air and noticed that she too was a wolf, but that made no sense at all seeing as how he already knew all of all of the wolves in the La Push pack. Unless they acquired a new one from God knows where. He watched the pair with a keen eye observing that she had a grace about her that was unlike any wolf that he had ever seen before. He also noticed that Jacob seemed to be fawning over her and answered her every beck and call. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he sighed heavily knowing that he had to tell Carlisle about the new wolf that had seemingly captured one of the Alpha's hearts. He didn't think this was any cause of concern as far as the treaty went, but he knew that they had better figure something out fast to withhold the information long enough so Bella wouldn't go batshit crazy when she found out that her lap dog was no longer hers. This whole thing he knew was going to be a shit storm to deal with and he was not looking forward to sorting it all out, but alas, when was his life not a never ending shit storm?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm typing as fast as possible to get more chapters out in a timely manner. I know I spoiled you with 12 updates in one day the other day and that will happen again. Today possibly, but I'm not sure. Sometimes the wolves want to come out to play and other times they don't. If you're a writer than you know how it is when your muse sometimes wants to sleep in instead of helping you write a story. So with that being said, let's go find the wolfies. -MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 18

Jake froze when he saw two of the cold ones a few feet away while he and August were checking out. He thought for sure that they all had gone with Bella to rescue their leech of a brother but he thought wrong. Deciding to not worry his mate and ruin the fun they were having he figured he'd act casual and try to get them out of there as fast as possible. He really didn't want a confrontation in front of humans and his mate who didn't know that there were other leeches in the area. Once August was done paying for their new clothes, he took her hand and quickly made his way out of the store. "Whoa slow down babe!" August cried as she giggled at her mate's insistence to get going. Jake slowed down once they were on the other side of the shopping mall and shrugged giving her a sheepish look. "Sorry I'm just starving…I could eat a horse right about now." August rolled her eyes playfully before stopping in front of a pub and gestured to the menu that hung on the brick wall outside of the door. "Well how about we get some food and then head back? I'm a bit hungry myself." Jake nodded enthusiastically as he stepped up beside her to look over the menu. "Ooo look! They have shepherd's pie! It's been forever since I've had that." August giggled and pointed to the loaded nachos making Jake's eyes bug out of his head. "I know you can eat babe, but are you sure you can handle all that food?" Rolling her eyes she let out an exasperated breath before giving him a small smile. "Of course I can. I'm a wolf now remember? We can eat double our weight and still be hungry."

Jake scratched the back of his neck awkwardly at being called out on the obvious fact that he had temporarily forgotten while worrying about the cold ones. She definitely was a wolf now and he didn't have to worry about her being too fragile anymore. It was something that he was going to need to get used to though. He was used to thinking that she needed more help than the rest of them because she was small and weak. But now she was strong and he was pretty sure that she was going to give them all a run for their money in combat training later that afternoon. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his mate's small hand waving in front of his face making him look down at her. "Jake are you alright? You've been a space cadet all day today. Is something bothering you?" Jake shook his head to clear the mess of thoughts away before placing his hands low on August's waist giving her hips a gentle squeeze. "I'm fine babe. Don't worry about me. Come on, let's go get some food."

Stepping inside of the pub, August knew instantly that this was going to be her favorite go to date night place. The inside was dimly lit with a long cherry bar stretching from one end of the room to the other on one wall with different types of alcohol hanging on the mirrored wall behind it. A variety of patrons were sitting at the bar and barely even noticed that they had arrived making her smirk at the thought of the privacy that they'd receive once they got a booth. The young hostess at the desk noticed them right away and smiled happily. "Hello welcome to The Wolf's Den. Table for two?" Jake and August looked at each other as their shoulders shook with silent laughter at the name of the pub. Jake then turned back to the hostess with a brilliant smile. "Yes please. Someone that is kind of private if that's okay." The girl nodded and took two menus from under the desk before leading them to the very back corner of the pub where a large booth sat unoccupied.

The table was made of dark wood that looked aged with wear and the booth seats were made of black leather that gave it a sort of gothic flair. The light that hung over the booth was a caged in gothic lantern that gave off a warmth that made August scoot closer to Jake as they read over the menus. Jake smiled softly at the feeling of his mate hugging his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder rubbing her back gently. Jake looked around and noticed that aside from the patrons that were crowded around the bar, they were the only ones in the entire pub making him check his watch seeing that it was fairly early in the afternoon. August leaned her head down onto his shoulder as she gave a sigh of contentment making him look down at her and drop a kiss on the top of her head before settling back into the booth waiting for their waiter to arrive. A few minutes later their waiter appeared as they gave him their orders for drinks before he disappeared into the kitchen leaving them alone for the moment. August looked up at her mate with a soft expression making his insides turn to goo. "This is perfect. I couldn't have thought of a better place to come on a romantic date with you." Jake nodded and leaned down capturing her lips with his. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks and jawline with tender care making her knees go weak.

He pulled back right as their waiter brought their drinks. Jake had ordered a coke, while August had ordered a Shirley temple. After they placed their orders for food, August sank back into her mates embrace as his hands moved down and around her waist before resting on her bare stomach making her shiver at the feel of Jake's warm hands on her bare flesh. "So how are you really doing with all that's happening? I know you've told us countless times that you're fine but if there's one thing I've learned in my life, is that if a woman say's they're fine, always assume it's a lie and try to figure out what they're really feeling." August eyed him for a moment looking slightly shocked before nodding and sipping her drink. "I'm impressed. Most guys fall for that trick pretty well. Tell me, where'd you learn so much about girls?"

Jacob's chocolate eyes met her own as his lips upturned slightly. "I have two sisters. They don't live on the res anymore. Both of them are married to members of tribes that are further to the north. They've taught me a great deal about women and how to always expect the unexpected." She scrunched up her face for a moment in confusion which he took as a sign to explain more. "My dad and they had a falling out a while back. That's why you've never heard any of us mention them. It kind of goes against the rules of our tribe for them to marry outsiders. My dad was chief back then and was pissed as hell when his own daughters went against the rules that he helped create. So they were told to leave the res and not come back. I've missed them ever since."

August's eyes softened at the thought of Jake having to say goodbye to his own siblings because of some rule that his own father had created for their tribe. From what she knew of Billy though was that he wouldn't've laid down the law if there wasn't a good reason for it. He always seemed like a fair leader and a good father. She mused that it probably was hell within a hell for him having to send his own daughters away to live with the foreign tribes. Sneaking a glance up at Jake, she saw that even though he had a guarded expression on, she could feel the sadness radiating off of him in crashing waves through their mating bond. Taking his hand in her smaller one, she raised the back of it to her lips and placed a gentle kiss against his tanned skin before kissing the tips of each of his fingers making him let out a quiet growl. He loved how sweet his mate was and knew she was trying to make him feel better after telling her about his sisters. Tapping a finger to her nose, he leaned down and nuzzled her nose with his own as she let out a light giggle that was music to his ears. "I love you Jacob Black. More than all the stars in the sky…" Jacob felt himself blinking back some unshed tears that were forming in his eyes as he pulled her close letting her nestle into his chest as he tightened his grip around her waist. He found himself stroking her bare stomach gently, knowing that someday soon she would be filled with his pups making him smile proudly in the darkness of the pub. One day he was going to make her a mommy. And that was enough to chase the sadness that had come over him far away.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga or any recognizable characters that come along with it. I only own my OC and my A.U. plotline that I've created. I am NOT making any profits off of this story and all rights go to Stephanie Myers.

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 19

Bam! August hit the ground hard as Paul stood over her pinning her to the forest floor. _"You're not trying hard enough Tehya. Do it again."_ She growled up at him making him give her a wolfish grin before getting off of her and going back into a defensive stance. Jacob watched in his human form leaning up against a tree with Sam standing next to him watching their mate's first training session with keen eyes. The white wolf lunged at Paul again over and over yet every time she found herself knocked to the ground with the grey wolf towering over her small frame. August whimpered on the ground underneath Paul making his eyes soften as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck with his wet nose in concern. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He just wanted her to learn this particular exercise quickly. Sam saw something was wrong making Jacob jump up from his spot on the ground as they both appeared by the two wolves' side instantly. Sam threw a glare over at Paul mentally telling him to back off making the grey wolfs' shoulders slump in defeat as he hung his head and walked off into the woods.

The two Alphas knelt down on either side of the white wolf who had curled into herself on a pile of leaves. _"What's wrong baby girl? You alright?"_ Sam cooed to her softly as he reached out and ran his hands down her furry body. Jacob scoffed and lay down beside her before wrapping his arms around his mate's body resting his head on top of hers making her sigh as heavy as a wolf could. _"Of course she's not alright. Anyone could tell that. Do I need to go kick Paul's ass, sweetheart? He took you down pretty hard. It even made us hurt watching as you hit the ground…"_ The white wolf's lilac eyes looked into his chocolate eyes with a pleading look before she rested her head on her paws with a small whimper. _"It's not Paul's fault that I can't seem to grasp this whole training thing….At this rate, next time I see a vamp I'm going to be as good as dead…"_

Both men let out loud growls at her words making her shrink back slightly as her tail found its way between her legs. Jacob quickly took in their mate's fearful state and shared a look with Sam who sighed heavily before running a hand through his short hair. Turning back to the little white wolf that was cowering away from them on the forest floor, Jake quickly scooted over to where she lay and wrapped his arms around her tighter making sure she couldn't get out of his hold. Sam seemed to take the hint and dropped down to the ground before making his way to her other side and wrapping his arms around her body from behind making her let out a small happy noise. With two of her mates pressed against her she knew she had nothing to fear. She knew that they would never growl at her like that. It was just they were scared about the dark thoughts that seemed to be swirling in all of their minds. Sam nuzzled his nose into the scruff of her neck as he gave her small butterfly kisses all along her furry shoulder blade. _"You never have to fear us, love. We weren't mad at you. We just know that we'll never let anything hurt you ever again. Right Jake?"_ Jacob nodded and placed a small kiss on the tip of her wet nose before running a hand over her ears affectionately. _''Absolutely. We could never be mad at you. No one's ever going to get close enough to hurt you. Fool us once, shame on you. Fooling us twice ain't happening. Those leeches won't know what hit them if they even so much as look at you."_

August let out a small yip before giving Jake's face a long lick making him sputter and laugh in surprise. Sam's laugh echoed through the towers of trees around them before she rolled over and did the same for him. _"Alright, Alright! We get it, sweetheart. We love you too. Very much. So much that I think we're going to call it quits on this training session and go find our pack mate who's sulking around here somewhere. I think he needs a good licking too."_ Sam said as he winked at her making her roll her eyes playfully before she jumped to her feet and turned in a circle trying to locate her lost mate's scent. Jacob laid a hand on her back making her look up at him. _"You're going to get dizzy, babe. Come on, I think I smell him over here."_ August's eyes lit up at his words as she trotted by his side through the woods until they found Paul sitting on the banks of a small stream that ran through the trees. The expression on the grey wolf's face along with his sad body posture told her that her sweet Paul was anything but happy right now. Paul's eyes were fixed on the water as it moved languidly down into the forest. He couldn't believe he hurt his mate. What kind of wolf did that? How could she ever love someone like him who was a danger even to his own mate? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his mate press her small white body against his as she leaned into him. He stayed stock still though as his brown eyes glistened with unshed tears that threatened to fall as he looked at the reflection of the grey wolf staring back at him in the water. How could August ever love him? His own parents had thrown him out when he was only thirteen saying that he was as good off as dead being the trouble maker that he always was. Shortly afterwards, they had disowned him leaving him a ward of the state until he phased and Sam took him in.

August watched as the images flashed in her mind of Paul as a young boy while his parent's yelled and abused him. Her heart broke when the image of a small boy standing alone in the rain as his parents drove away into the darkness of the night leaving the child without a home and most of all, without love. She watched as the boy sunk to his knees and sobbed as the rain poured down soaking his long black hair and tattered clothes. She was pulled out of the flashbacks by the sound of whimpering as the grey wolf let out a heartbreaking howl to the sky above. She realized that it was she who was whimpering as tears fell from her eyes as she watched one of her mate's relive his painful memories. Changing back into her human form, she threw her arms around the grey wolf's neck and wrapped her naked body around him pressing close to him as they both cried for the little boy who was still very much alive in the man's heart and who's insecurities often overruled his rational thoughts and caused him enough pain to last over decades. _"I'm here babe. I'm right here. I promise you're loved. I love you. We all love you. You'll never be alone again I swear. Whatever we face, we'll face it together as a pack. You're not that little boy anymore, Paul. You're a Protector of this tribe. A leader and my mate who will someday be the father of my children. Please don't give up on us now. And most importantly, don't give up on yourself. You deserve so much and your so called parents are fucking stupid and heartless for not realizing how wonderful you truly are. If anything, it's their loss. Because your mine now and I will never let you feel unloved ever again, do you hear me?"_ In the middle of her affirmation of her love, she barely registered that Paul had changed back into his human form and had his arms wrapped around her shoulders holding her to him tightly as if he was afraid she'd disappear with a strong wind. He know understood why this young girl was destined to be his mate. She was the only one who would ever understand him. And bring love into his loveless world. He knew she meant every word that she said and he loved her so much for it. Right there with his mate in his arms, he vowed that he would do the same for her and never let her know what it meant to be unloved. She had wedged her way into the fortress that was his very soul and there was no going back now. This was his mate. His lover. The mother of his children. She was his everything. But most importantly, she was **_His._**


	20. Chapter 20

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 20

August woke up the next morning in Sam's bed with all of her mates pressed up against her. Groggily opening her eyes and squinting in the morning light, she bit her lip to keep from laughing loudly at the sight of her mates all curled into her, the sound of their snoring loud as it reverberated off of the thin walls of the house. Checking the time she cursed under her breath and made to get out of bed once she realized they were going to be late. When she tried to sit up, every single one of her mates jolted awake before they each placed a hand on her body giving her gentle caresses making her bite back a moan that threatened to spill from her lips. "Guys…Ungh...We're going to be late if you keep that up…Come on…I gotta go take a shower…" Embry quirked an eyebrow issuing a silent challenge to the others before they all groaned and left to go take showers in the other bathrooms down the hall. Opening her eyes she noticed that Embry's amber eyes were watching her carefully as he smirked down at her. August looked around the room and noticed they were alone before giving him a smirk in response and climbing into his lap and throwing her legs over his to straddle him. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her flush up against him before ghosting his lips over hers.

All too soon he pulled back and grasped under her legs before getting off the bed and lifting her up before backing into the bathroom with a sly look. "Now what was that about you wanting a shower, Tehya? Because I'd be happy to keep you company if you want." August mentally groaned when she saw the mischievous look in his eyes that made them sparkle in the light of the bathroom. His hands found the curves of her ass as he gave her subtle squeezes. She wondered if it was too early in the morning to fool around in the shower and if they had enough time before they had to leave, but then decided to say fuck it. They were both obviously horny as hell, and she could tell that his hard on that he had acquired a few moments ago needed taking care of so she simply nodded before giving him a firm kiss and jumping out of his arms so she could turn the water on. Embry leaned up against the bathroom door before locking it with a smug expression. None of the others had been allowed to shower with August and he felt proud that he was the first one to have the privilege.

Once the steam from the shower filled the room, Embry smashed his lips against August's in a soul searching kiss that quickly became frantic as they tore off each other's clothes leaving them naked for the first time together. Embry broke the kiss for a moment to admire his mate's perfect body and found himself taking her breasts into his hands finding that they fit perfectly in his palms. August grabbed his hands in hers and stepped into the shower underneath the veil of warm water as he followed behind her. August's long black hair clung to her naked form as Embry found himself mesmerized by the way the droplets of water cascaded down the slope of her spine. Reattaching his lips to hers his hands circled her hips before pulling her into him making her gasp when his hardened cock slapped against her stomach. Embry plunged his tongue into the caverns of her mouth exploring back and forth as she mewled his name only for him to swallow it as his tongue stroked hers in a sensual rhythm.

Suddenly August found herself back up against the cold tile of the shower wall as Embry descended on her, rubbing his hands down her body until his fingers slipped between her legs and into her dripping folds. She bucked against his fingers as he stroked her inner walls before reaching between them and taking his throbbing member into her small hands making him cry out as his eyes squeezed shut in pure ecstasy. With his other hand he threw one of her legs over his hip giving him deeper access inside of her as he curled his fingers in a come hither motion towards her belly button until he hit the sweet spot inside of her making a gush of fluids drip down her legs as she gripped his cock hard making his tip leak with precum down her delicate fingers as she stroked the underside of his cock with a slow and torturous rhythm.

He was careful not to break her virginal barrier knowing that his pack mate's would have his head if he took her virginity without them in the same room. His head flooded with images that the others sent him through their pack bond of them taking her one night in Sam's bed altogether. The only thing was no one could decide who would be the first to take her and whose name she would cry first as she came around them for the first time. Embry wanted so badly to take her here up against the shower wall. It would be so easy to slip himself inside her and hold her close while her body got used to his size for the first time. In fact that was the only thought running through his mind as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clit as he continued to thrust his other fingers in and out of her gently. She took him completely by surprise though when she pushed him away from her before sinking to her knees in front of him as her pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock as she started to suck him while swirling her tongue around his tip making him gasp as his eyes went wild as his wolf came to the surface.

She batted her lashes and gave him the most innocent look she could muster before she cupped his ball sack in her small hands as she hollowed her cheeks creating the delicious friction that he craved. Embry's eyes glowed a warm gold as he let a feral growl rip from his throat. His hands found themselves tangled in her long hair as he bucked gently against her making her gag momentarily before she relaxed her jaw taking him into her mouth entirely until he hit the back of her throat. She sucked at him frantically as he moved his hips in an animalistic rhythm before he felt himself twitch against her tongue after a particularly strong lick to his tip making him realize that he was so close to the release that he needed and wanted more than anything. August prepared herself before giving his balls a good squeeze as his cock twitched one more time before his seed burst into her mouth as she sucked him dry and swallowed all he had to give. As he panted heavily leaning up against the wall, she released him with a loud pop before attempting to stand but found her legs were too shaky. The fog of after sex bliss that Embry found himself in momentarily cleared as he saw his mate struggling to get to her feet. Dipping down he swept her up into his arms and gave her a sound kiss on the lips making her smile. His tongue swept into her mouth as he tasted himself for the very first time. Their private moment was cut short by Sam sending a mental image to both of them of the clock showing that they only had a few minutes left before they needed to leave in order to make it to class on time. Both wolves breathed heavily as Embry leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes never once leaving her violet gaze. Their inner wolves curled around each other as their mating bond solidified as their ancestors magic swirled around them as their destiny became clearer with every passing moment.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you. Please don't forget to favorite/follow/review! I want to know what you all are thinking about everything that's happening or what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters. Please don't be shy to send me a PM. I love talking to you all. Love you guys-MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 21

After their thrilling shower, Embry never left August's side as they quickly got dressed. Embry got dressed in a grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of black cargo pants with a pair of black boots. August left her hair down and got dressed in a floral long sleeved chiffon top button blouse that was white with small blue flowers all over it and a pair of dark wash jeans. She sifted through the shoes that the girls had gotten for her and decided on a pair of small white kitten heels to complete her outfit. Once they were done, they threw their backpacks over their shoulders and linked hands intertwining their fingers tightly before making their way out the door to find their pack mates who were patiently waiting.

Sam's eyes scanned over his mate as he inhaled deeply recognizing the fading scent of arousal coming off of her and turned to Embry who gave a small smile in his direction. Jacob and Paul scowled when August's new scent filled their noses but stayed silent. Quil looked lost for a moment before he ducked his head and headed out the door to the car. August felt his emotions pouring off of him in waves. He was the last one to bond with her and she knew he needed to bond either today or tomorrow before he spontaneously combusted. Jacob then stepped forward and took her hand out of Embry's and intertwined it with his own giving her a panty dropping smile making her swoon slightly on her feet. "Still wanna take the rabbit to school?" August's eyes lit up as she nodded excitedly. "Yes please! Come on we're going to be late!" With that everyone headed out to the cars and drove up the dirt road to the formidable brick building that was La Push High School.

The guys scrabbled out of the car and ran towards the building to get to their homerooms before the bell rang leaving August standing their momentarily looking lost as her eyes scanned over the large building. Sam's voice broke through her thoughts making her smile in relief. _"Just go inside to the office and they'll give you your schedule. I tried to make it so you have almost all your classes with at least one or two pack members. Try and be good and make some new friends. Just know that if anyone bothers you, you have your pack that will stand by you no matter what. The other kids will notice soon enough that you're ours and what's ours is not to be trifled with, alright Augs?"_ August breathed out a shaky sigh before giving a mental nod to her mate who gave her the equivalent of a smile. _"Alright, Sam. I love you I'll see you when school's over."_ Back at the house where he was reading the morning paper, Sam stopped reading for a moment as his heart warmed at his mate's tender words. _"I love you too August Rose. Try and keep our boys out of trouble and for the love of all things good and wonderful please try and have fun."_ With her mate's words echoing in her consciousness, she took careful steps forward and opened the door leading the way into her new life as a junior on the res.

That was how August found herself walking into the administration office where as soon as she stepped inside, everyone stopped and stared at her like she was a caged animal in the circus. She nervously pulled at the hem of her blouse before stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans and steeling herself for the inevitable questions that were to come. The students that were already in the office started whispering none too quietly about the pale face girl who dared step foot into their high school. Stopping in front of the secretary's desk she put on her best smile as the older woman looked at her from behind the frames of her glasses with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Hello, you must be August Uley. Samuel Uley called us and said that you were registering here. What brings you here to us? We almost never get pale faces." August quirked a brow at the woman's brazen words before narrowing her eyes and holding out her hand. "I don't believe it's any of your business. Now please give me my schedule so I can get to class. If you have any questions, I suggest you call Sam." The woman behind the desk's eyes widened as she paled before reaching into a pile of papers and pulling out her schedule as she placed it in her hands. August gave a sharp nod to the woman and turned on her heels before slamming the door hard leaving a stunned office full of inquiring minds.

Standing outside the door to her new homeroom, she took a deep breath before releasing it as she squared her shoulders and lifted her head up just like she had seen Sam do and opened the door stepping inside as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Her teacher was an older man with long raven black hair who wore a hardened expression as he watched her every move. Quickly glancing around the room she breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Embry and Jacob sitting in the back of the class where they proceeded to wave at her with huge smiles. She smiled back before handing her schedule to the teacher who took it stiffly and looked down at it. "An Uley. Didn't know Sam had a younger sister. A pale face at that. Who knew the great Uley's blood was mixed?" He sneered as low growls sounded from the back of the room. August kept her head up as she put on a wickedly sweet smile before taking her schedule back. "I'm not Sam's sister. Not that it's any of your business. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself. I'm sure Sam would be interested in hearing how you ridiculed me on my first day. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go find my boys." The man glowered at her as he watched her find her way back to where Jacob and Embry sat. Taking her place at the desk in between them, the class immediately broke out into gasps and whispers as both Jacob and Embry leaned in and gave her a kiss on each of her cheeks before grabbing each of her hands and intertwining their fingers with hers before giving everyone in their sight fierce glares and proud smirks as if daring them to say anything. August felt safe right there between her boys and knew that if push came to shove, they'd probably make anyone who tried to mess with her disappear instantly. She felt wary of her new homeroom teacher whose eyes remained on her for the rest of the lesson and she couldn't help but feel something was very off on her first day at the school on the res.


	22. Chapter 22

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 22

The rest of the day continued on in a similar fashion with teachers and students giving her death glares as she tried her hardest to stay strong through all of the hatred that radiated off of them. Her boys were trying to ward off all of the unwanted attention to their mate, but there was only so much that they could do. A little while later, the bell rang signaling that lunch was starting. August sighed heavily as she put her books away in her locker before shutting it and leaning up against the cool metal. She watched as everyone who passed her excitedly talked to their friends about how great their weekends were as they headed toward the cafeteria. August stomach growled but she decided against entering the cafeteria in fear of more hateful stares coming her way. There was only so much hate that she could stand for one day and right now she was at her breaking point.

Bursting through the doors of the school, she smiled happily at the freedom of being outside and away from all of her troubles even if just for a few moments. She found herself standing a little ways from the football field where she could see the forest's tree line within walking distance. Hiking up her backpack on her shoulder, she made her way through the grassy field and behind the fence that cut off the school from the forest and stepped into the trees as a small happy noise came from her at the feeling of being back in nature where she belonged. Walking through the dead leaves on the forest floor she stilled when she heard what sounded like a snicker coming from above her. Looking up, she smiled when she saw that Quil was perched on a low tree branch reading a book. "Quil?" She called up making him jump slightly almost falling out of the tree before he righted himself and looked down at her. "Hey Augs. Sorry I didn't see ya there. What are you doing all the way out here?" August's purple eyes sparkled up at him before she climbed her way up the tree and plopped down beside him. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Isn't this a little far away from school?" He scoffed as his copper eyes met hers as he set his book down taking both her hands in his as he played with her fingertips. "This is where I come during lunch and sometimes when I decide to ditch. I don't like spending time in school if I don't have to." She nodded in understanding before she noticed that he was looking at her expectantly. Sighing she laid her head on his shoulder making him let out a quiet rumble. "Everyone hates me, Quil. All of my teachers and the other kids look at me like I'm an outside just because I'm not a native to the reservation…I just wanted to escape for a bit and try to clear my head…"

Quil's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry love. People on the res just aren't used to a pale faced girl being here with us. The reason they're so awful to you is because whenever we go off the res, that's how the pale faces treat us…I think they just need time to get to know you and see that you mean no harm. And even if they don't stop, I know Sam and the rest of us aren't going to let anyone treat you badly. We love you too much to see you suffer." August smiled into his shoulder scooting as close as possible to him. Quil dropped a kiss down onto the top of her head as one of his hands found its way to her hair. He ran his fingers through it gently while she showed him images of her day making him growl loudly as his grip tightened. "How dare they treat you like that! Looks like we need to stick together to make sure they don't cause any trouble with the pack. If they mess with you, they're messing with all of us." He spat as he mentally sent the images to the rest of the pack resulting in them shouting loudly into his head making him wince at the ferocity of their words.

August jumped slightly in his arms as Sam's voice came through loud and clear above the others in a firm tone. _"August don't you worry. I'm going to call the school immediately and sort this all out. There's absolutely no reason for the teachers and staff to act so hostile towards you. You're not just August anymore. You're August Uley and they clearly don't understand what Uley's are capable of."_ August felt a shiver go down her spine at the bite in her mate's tone as she felt Quil rest his head on her shoulder giving her small kisses along her shoulder blade. _"Sam? Can I stay with Quil for the rest of the day? I really don't want to go back to school with everyone after what happened. I'm really tired and feel weak. I don't think I could make it for the rest of the day…"_ Quil perked up at her words as his hand moved down her body and up her shirt before resting on her bare stomach making her smile and blush softly. Sam's voice turned soft as he gave a mental nod of understanding. _"Of course, Tehya. I'll make sure you're excused from the rest of your classes. You only had three more to go anyways so I don't think it'd make a difference either way. Quil will take good care of you. Just be sure to come home before dark. I love you baby girl. Again, don't you worry about a thing."_ August felt her heart speed up at the Alpha's words as she turned her head towards Quil who caught her by surprise as his lips smashed against hers as he conveyed the passion that ran through his veins. His heart sang happily at the thought of how his mate needed him and only him. He was finally going to get to spend time with her without the others butting in which he thanked his lucky stars for. Crouching down he handed her the book he was reading before he gathered her into his arms and jumped out of the tree before racing off into the forest in search of a private place where they could spend the afternoon hiding away from prying eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This chapter was written while I was listening to the song Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry. Just in case you need some music to set the mood. ;) -MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 23

Quil sped through the woods scouring the land for anywhere that looked like it was private where he could take August to relax for a while. Breaking through the tree line he saw that he was in a familiar looking field where a rickety garage stood in the middle with old cars and car parts scattered everywhere. He smirked when he realized this was where Jake spent most of his free time fixing up old cars. August looked up at him curiously as he stepped inside the garage before looking around in awe of all the rusty classic cars that lay inside. Quil's eyes sparkled when he spotted the perfect place to get to know his mate in style. He strode over to a car that was covered in a white sheet protecting it from the dust of the garage.

Placing his mate back on her feet, he grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled it off flinging it to the floor as August's eyes widened in surprise at the gorgeous car that graced their presence. Quil knew Jake was going to kill him if he ever found out but gave a mental shrug of indifference before he grabbed August's hand as he opened the door to the 1928 Black Rolls-Royce Phantom jumping inside with August following him in stunned silence. As soon as the door closed, she found herself being lifted into her mate's arms as he laid he gently across the leather back seat climbing on top of her until he hovered over her small frame.

August didn't waste any time before she grasped the back of his head and pulled her down on top of her as his hands found their place on either side of her head. His lips met hers in a kiss that was different from the rest of her boys. She realized then that each of her mates had different kisses and she thanked the fates for giving her such a gift. Quil's lips kissed her slowly as they molded against her own while he began to run his hands down her body and back up against until they found the top button of her blouse and popped it open with the rest of the buttons following soon after. Her top fell open as he pushed it off of her shoulders leaving her only in her lacey white bra. He detached his lips from hers and slowly trailed sweet butterfly kisses from her lips all the way down her neck and only her collarbone before they found the swell of her breasts making her give an airy moan as she tried to pull him closer.

But Quil was in no hurry to speed up their private moment together and took his time as his hands slipped down her body and unbuttoned her jeans before he reached down and slowly slid them off her legs leaving her just in her bra and panties and the little white kitten heels. She blushed as his cocoa eyes raked over her nearly naked body. He looked at her like he was witnessing a miracle. And in that moment she felt his emotions swell as he sent her images of how long he had waited to imprint and flashbacks to the first day he saw her and how he wanted nothing more to show her how much he loved her. "August…" He whispered against her skin, saying her name like a sacred prayer. "Quil." She breathed out as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and nuzzled his nose into her hair breathing in her intoxicating scent while it mixed with his own. August's hands reached down and pulled at the bottom of his shirt but he only shook his head before giving her a look full of love and understanding. "No Tehya. Let me give you love instead of taking anything in return. You've done so much for us. For me. Let me give you everything you deserve." He whispered against her lips as he pulled her close tangled one hand in her hair and reached the other down flicking her bra open as she shrugged out of it. As soon as her breasts were free from the constraints of her lingerie his lips descended down onto her breasts as he took her right breast into his mouth, suckling her lightly as she gasped and cradled him in her arms.

This was a far cry from the quick paced tempo that the others had taken with her. Every move he made was gentle and feather light as his lips and tongue tickled her nipple making a gush of wetness soak her pure white panties. Giving a final kiss to her right nipple he then worked on her left until it stood firm and tall against his palm. Leaning down he kissed her lips softly before pulling back and moving down her body until he sat back on his knees and pulled her towards him. He locked eyes with her for a moment in a heated gaze and then ever so gently he hooked a finger through her panties and trailed them down her legs before chucking them into the front of the car. She gave him a curious look when she saw he made no move to crawl back up her body but instead took off the sweatshirt that he was wearing and bundled it into a ball before placing underneath her ass bringing her center up into the air as he spread her legs wide. August gasped as the cold air hit her dampened core and looked up into his eyes before he scanned her now exposed center with a look of hunger. "Do you trust me, August Rose?" He murmured and looked up as she gave him a little nod. A smirk tugged at his lips before he bent down and smashed his face into her core, wrapping his lips around her clit sucking heavily as his tongue delved into her wet lower lips licking at her inner walls with a steady rhythm.

August shrieked when she felt the wave of pleasure wash over her as their scents mixed together making the windows of the car become steamy from the heat their bodies released into the air. He was too far down for her to reach him, so she grabbed onto the door handle and held it for dear life as he ravished her body in a new way that she never thought was possible. She moaned his name over and over again as he used his fingers to spread her lips wider while his tongue dug deeper down into her body. Her lower half throbbed almost painfully as she built up to her impending release. Right when she was teetering on the edge, he pressed his tongue into her clit hard as she cried out and came fiercely around his tongue. He lapped at her as she came down from her high before pulling back onto his knees as he rubbed her thighs soothingly. August's vision clouded over with dots as she felt herself losing consciousness as the pleasure continued to wash over her like the waves of the raging sea. Quil lay down beside her and held her tight whispering sweet nothings into her ear before the darkness overtook her completely.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Surprise! Here's another chapter fresh out of the oven for you! By the way I just wanted to say, by now you all have noticed that there are a few little blips of spelling and minor errors throughout my stories. That is because I don't use a beta reader or write my stories with anyone. It's just me, myself and I bringing you these stories so please be patient if I haven't corrected the errors yet. Oh the song for this chapter is Hey Love by 12 Stones. ;)

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 24

Quil and August woke suddenly to a banging on the window of the car door making them jump letting out long strings of curses at whoever had the balls to wake them. Both of them froze when they heard a deep menacing growl coming from right outside as they turned their heads slowly to find Jacob glaring daggers at Quil as his eyes flashed a dangerous gold in the setting sun. Quil gulped heavily as Jacob beckoned him to come outside. Jacob then turned his golden eyes on August who just smiled and waved with a light giggle. "Get dressed. You have exactly ten seconds to get out of this car. Time starts now. 10…9…8…7…" He counted down slowly as August quickly threw on her panties and bra and slipped on her jeans before grabbing her shoes and throwing her shirt around her without bothering to button it closed and threw open the car door as she hesitantly stepped around a very furious Jake who was shaking uncontrollably waiting for Quil to step out of the beautiful car.

She stumbled her way out of the garage and into the field squinting in the vibrant light from the setting sun noticing that Sam and the others were lounging under a large oak tree hidden in the tree line on one side of the field. They all perked up when as she sauntered over to them giving them a dazzling smile before she plopped down into Sam's lap making him growl possessively. Rubbing his nose along her neck, he smirked against her skin as his arms wrapped around her small waist laying his large hands over hers. They heard the sounds of growls and loud banging coming from inside the garage as the boys let out a chuckle at the situation that Quil had managed to find himself in. "He's fucking doomed…" Embry muttered making everyone burst out laughing as a large copper colored wolf and a smaller grey one with black specks came barreling out of the garage and pounced onto each other as they sparred in the middle of the field.

Sam sighed happily as August turned around in his arms so she straddled his legs facing him before leaning in and capturing his lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. He growled low as he hugged her to him, his hands ghosting over her curves before finding their place on both of her ass cheeks. August gasped when she felt his erection pressing up against her core and looked up to meet his heated gaze. The other boys had positioned themselves around her as their hands caressed her body. Sam quirked an eyebrow at her surprised expression. "Why are you so surprised Tehya? By now you should know what that does to each of us. I think we're going to need to take that last step in completing the bond sooner rather than later. You smelling so exquisite isn't going to calm down until you get deflowered by one of us." August whimpered at his words and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips leaning back in his arms as her boys clung to her completely ignoring the two wolves were seemed to be hell bent on tearing each other apart in the middle of the field.

August tilted her head to the side giving him a questioning look. "Alright so you all will mate with me in the next few days. Do I get to decide who the first is or do we decide that as a pack?" She wondered aloud as Sam's gaze softened. "Believe it or not August, every decision we make when it comes to you is always up to you. You're the one in charge. You're the one who will make the decision on who will take your virginity. All of us will have sex with you at different times, sometimes all at once, but it is up to you who you trust most with that special moment. Any of us would be more than happy to do it, but it needs to be you who decides, not us."

August nodded and gave him a kiss before turning around in his lap so she could face the others who were watching her with understanding and hopeful expressions. She had time to get to know all of them in different private moments but there was one that stood out to her the most as her eyes looked over the boy's heads and out into the field where her copper wolf stood over Quil pinning him to the ground in victory. Without realizing it, her mind opened and spilled the images of her and Jake through the rest of the pack's minds letting them fully understand why Jake was going to be the one who had the honor of making love to her for the very first time. All the wolves heads turned to her as they watched her smile and look out over the field, her heart feeling a sense of peace as the sun dipped below the horizon just as the copper wolf let out a passionate howl accepting her love into every fiber of his being.


	25. Chapter 25

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 25

That evening as August brushed her teeth she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door and called a muffled "Come in" as Sam poked his head in. Once she finished her nightly routine she turned as he closed the bathroom door and leaned up against it. "I know this is kind of awkward but this is pretty much the only place we can discuss things privately without the rest of the pack storming in or listening. I just wanted to let you know that I called the school and they weren't willing to listen to reason about accepting you. Turns out your homeroom teacher is a member of the Council by the name of Tokala. He's known for going against everything that the younger generations propose for the tribe. He also is the only enemy of my family in the history of tribal relations. Something tells me he knew you were going to be there today. So that's why I've made the decision to pull you out of public high school and have asked Billy to homeschool you on the ways of our tribe and information that will be much more important for you to learn than what they teach you in regular education. I'm sorry that you had to put through everything that happened at school today and I promise you it will never happen again."

August stood rigid as the shock of being pulled out of school altogether washed over her. She never knew anyone who was homeschooled before, let alone anyone from the tribe. Sam watched her closely for her reaction waiting patiently with his arms crossed against his chest. He knew it was an extreme move pulling his 17 year old mate out of regular school with peers her own age, but knew that now Tokala had spotted her, he would make her life a living hell if she ever went back. The school had been less than understanding when it came to Sam's word against a tribal elder. He might've had a lot of pull due to being a Protector, but there were a few people who could overrule him when it came to tribal matters. He watched as August nodded and gave him a small smile making him breathe a sigh of relief. "I never liked that place anyways…" She mumbled as Sam took her hands and pulled her to him dropping a small kiss on the top of her head. "What'd I say earlier today, August Uley?" He stated giving her a firm yet understanding look. August blinked momentarily as she tried to wrack her brain for the answer that he was looking for. Sam sighed once again before turning his lips up in a slight smile that really looked more like a grimace. "I said don't worry. So that's what I need you to do. These things are out of your control right now. You need to just carry on and stay strong. Not just for yourself, but for the pack too. If they see you fall apart, there's going to be chaos." He said as he raised his eyebrows at her. August huffed in annoyance at him using the Alpha card on her right now but she knew he meant well and was right about things going to hell if the pack caught her being depressed about not going to school.

Sam's expression softened as he took in his mate's slumped posture and stiffness. He could tell she wasn't all that happy about him taking away her choice of going to school, but knew that it was for the best. His mate was a strong girl and he knew she would pull through just fine. Lifting her chin up he closed his eyes and nuzzled her nose with his before kissing her softly making them both melt into each other. _"You start tomorrow at 9 a.m. with Billy. I'll be driving you over there after we get the rest of the pack up to the high school. Please understand that I only want what's best for you. Your safety is my number one concern right now and you being homeschooled is the best plan I can come up with right now. Please don't make me get down on my knees and beg for you to do this for me…"_ He whined making her giggle and wrap her arms around his waist. _"Alright I'll do it. You win."_ Sam smiled happily before placing soft wet kisses all over her face and finally blowing a wet raspberry on her cheek making her shriek with laughter as she tried and failed to get him off of her. _"Thank you Thank you Thank you, baby girl! Come on, let's go tell the others!"_ Before August had time to process anything, she was being scooped up and thrown over her Alpha mate's shoulder who ran to the living room and proceeded to drop her unceremoniously onto the rest of the pack's laps as they lounged on the couch. Snuggling into her mate's, she drifted off to sleep dreaming of the new adventure that she'd be starting under the supervision of the Chief himself, the great Billy Black.


	26. Chapter 26

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 26

The next morning August's violet eyes opened meeting two coffee ones as Sam shook her gently trying to wake her. "August Rose, it's time to get up. I'm going to go drop the boys off at school and then I'm going to run a quick errand and swing back here to pick you up to drop you off at Billy's in about 40 minutes, okay?" He murmured softly as he brushed a strand of long hair out of her eyes. She groaned but it came out more like a squeak making Sam chuckle at his mate's sleepy antics. "The boys are going to come in now and say good morning before they head off to school. After I leave, you can get yourself some breakfast in the kitchen. You can have anything that we haven't already eaten." August nodded and gave him a soft smile before he disappeared through the doorway and was quickly replaced with the rest of the pack as they all jumped on the bed around her making her squeal with laughter.

"EEEEKKK! QUIL STOP TICKLING ME I THINK YOU JUST BUSTED MY LIVER!" She screeched as Quil grabbed at her side showing no mercy. "Never! You're MINE!" He shouted before her breathes became pants making Jacob and Paul and Embry pull him off of her. Jacob and Paul lay on either side of her while Embry balanced himself hovering only centimeters above her body pinning her down before capturing her lips in a sizzling kiss. Jacob and Paul all but attacked her bare shoulder and collarbone finding her sweet spots on either side of her neck as they sucked and kissed making her moan noisily. A gush of fluids from her core soaked her panties that had been dry only seconds before. All three men pressed against her at all angles as the scent of her arousal flooded the air. Various growls, grunts and whining came from the men as they ravished her body making her throw her head back in pure delight. Just as Paul's fingers slipped between her panties and were about to dip into her core, Sam stalked into the room and quirked an eyebrow at the scene playing out before him before clearing his throat loudly making everyone jump and scramble to get off the bed. His pack and their mate's cheeks were flushed bright red as he pointed to the door. The men groaned loudly before filing out the door heading to the car leaving just Sam and August in the room alone.

Sam looked from side to side making the coast was clear before he smirked mischievously and trailed over to her. Climbing on top of her, his eyes flashed a bright gold as he looked down at her much like a predator would look when they found their prey. And for all intents and purposes, in this moment she was his prey. Her own eyes flashed a bright purple making him growl lowly as he dipped his head and rubbed his nose along the crook of her neck before moving down and nipping at her collarbone making her gasp in surprise. One of his hands found its way into her hair as the other pushed her panties aside as he slipped his index finger inside of her wet folds making her moan in pleasure. "Sam…" She breathed as he slid his finger in and out of her at a painstakingly slow pace teasing her lightly. "Please…Please take me…" She whined before he smashed his lips onto hers and crooking his finger inside of her deeply brushing up against her g spot making her legs shake with anticipation. All too soon though, he pulled back as they both breathed heavily. Leaning his forehead against hers, he kissed her one more time before climbing off the bed and heading for the door. She let out a loud whine as she watched her mate walk away after riling her up so well. Her core ached painfully as she tried to rub her legs together to bring her release. She went to reach her hand inside of her panties to try and take care of the throb herself but Sam took a sharp intake of breath and turned around fixing her with a stern look. "Don't. Only we can bring you to a release, Tehya. Your pleasure should be from our hands not your own. Don't do that again. We'll have our fun later." August sat up suddenly and scowled at him as a blush overcame her features. "Later? How much later?" Sam eye's darkened before flashing gold making her bow her head in submission. "Later. That's a promise." He said as he fixed her with a heated gaze. August's heart thudded heavily in her chest as her breath quickened at the thought of his intent to fix her release later. He had never made her submit to him before, but now that he had she wished he'd do it again and again. The way his eyes flashed and how husky his voice went made her want to jump his bones right then and there. His Alpha power washed over her making a shiver run down her spine. She looked up hesitantly and noticed that he was standing with his eyes closed breathing deeply what she guessed was the scent of her arousal that began potent the moment he made her submit. Damn was that hot. Her lips upturned into a slight smirk as she watched a small tent being pitched in his cargo shorts. She licked her lips as her head filled with the naughty thoughts of what she could do to help out with that little problem. Sam's voice broke her out of her thoughts as she looked over noticing that his eyes hadn't lost their bright golden glow. "Damnit, August. It's taking fucking everything for me to not take you right here right now. I'm this close to ripping that cute little scrap of fabric that you call panties off and having my wicked way with you. This is only going to get worse until we mate with you. Tonight. We're going to do it tonight. I don't think any of us can stand it any longer. Now be a good girl and learn what you can from Billy and then be prepared to come home and get naked and let us make love to you until your head spins and stars shine in your eyes, understood?" August was at a loss for words. This side of her Alpha mate was making her mouth water as she almost came undone at the sound of the command in his voice. He wants to play, let's play ball then. She thought as she mustered up her sexiest voice and threw him a smirk that could make any man fall to their knees begging. "Sure thing, babe. Only if you promise to bang me so bad that I can't walk for three days straight." She mused as his eyes momentarily widened before a slightly evil looking smirk crossed his lips as he held her fiery gaze. "As you wish." With that, he turned and swaggered out of the room leaving her breathless and yearning for her mates who she missed more and more as the car sped down the dirt road and away from their mating bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 27

It was 3 p.m. and August had spent all day sitting at Billy's kitchen table going over the different lore's and customs of the tribe. She had felt anxious and in a hurry all day since her encounter with her mates earlier that morning. The sexual tension that had built was at an all-time high and she was ready to get home to her boys as soon as Billy stopped lecturing her. Billy studied the petite girl before him as he watched her fidget and space out clearing not paying any attention to him at all. Sam had called him earlier telling him to keep August distracted at his house for a couple hours after the boys got home from school so they could prepare for their mating ritual tonight. Billy was no longer a Protector, but he could practically feel the nerves and anxiousness rolling off of the pack's mate in hurtling swells.

He suppressed a smile when he thought of how it was going to be his Alpha son that would take her for the first time. The ramifications of that act would have an effect so astronomically huge on the two wolves and the rest of the pack that it would change the course of their tribe's ways for all of eternity. His son was coming into his own, and tonight the fates would make a man out of him. He was practically giddy at the thought of how it would most likely be his son that would father her first litter of pups and how he would have a great deal of grandchildren to fill their lives with joy and positive energy. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a small whimper coming from the other side of the kitchen table. Glancing over he noticed that August's eyes were brimmed with unshed tears and instantly felt a pang of guilt spreading throughout his chest. He had thought that she was well prepared for what was going to happen tonight, but looking at her now he knew that she was trying her best not to break down in front of him.

Wheeling back away from the table he made his way over to her and held out his arms patting his lap with a reassuring smile. August sniffled and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand before climbing into her Chief's lap resting her head against his shoulder while he whispered words of comfort to her as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's alright, little one. Everything will be just fine, you'll see. Now daughter, want to tell me what's upset you enough to make tears fall from those pretty lilac eyes?" He murmured as small sobs wracked her body making him wrap his arms around the tiny girl and hold her close. It took a few moments before she found her voice. Shakily, she looked up to meet Billy's eyes and saw that his eyes were the same as Jacob's making her find solace in their cocoa depths. "Can you keep a secret, Chief Black?" She whispered, her voice raspy and raw from crying.

Billy let out a quiet chuckle as his eyes crinkled in amusement at her words. "Call me Billy. You're going to be my Alpha son's mate in less than two hours from now. You are family now. Another daughter for me to love in my old age. And yes, I will your secret. Now tell me what's got you so unhappy, child?" August took a deep breath as the words just started to flow freely off her tongue. "I-I'm scared. I mean I'm excited and happy that I'll be mated to the pack tonight. But I'm scared about the pain and if they'll be gentle with me. I'm scared about trying to please all of them at once…I don't even know if I can. I'm scared they'll no longer want me if I do something wrong or if I'm awkward at first. I've been with each of them at different times but never like this…I'm scared of disappointing them all…especially Jacob…" She whispered softly as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Her mother and father were long gone and there was no one who she could talk freely to like this about the events that would be happening and she trusted Billy more than anyone else. She knew that it was because he was the father of her young Alpha mate who she had chosen to take her for the first time tonight. She knew if anyone knew Jacob, it would be Billy. She hoped he could give her the reassurance and understanding that she so desperately needed. Billy studied her lilac eyes with a shocked look. He knew she was scared, but hearing the internal struggle that was happening in her mind shocked him to the core. He knew that she would be scared about the pain and the awkwardness of her first time but the insecurities that she held about disappointing the pack made him realize that she had no idea how much control she had over them all.

Pulling back, he met her eyes, his gaze not once wavering as he spoke tenderly to the young girl. "August I don't think you realize how important you are to this pack and our tribe as a result. None of the pack members would ever hurt you. I know my son. The pain you feel tonight will only last a moment before you feel the most amazing feeling that you'll ever feel within your lifetime. Many tend to forget that Sam is not the only Alpha to this pack. He's only the Alpha because Jacob decided to not step up to lead the pack just yet. But make no mistake about this, child. Something will change within you and him tonight and it will result in his Alpha nature coming to the surface. I would not be surprised if Sam steps aside to let Jacob lead the pack after tonight. After all, it is his rightful place just as it was mine and my father's before me. And you, August will be the Alpha female that will stand beside him leading this pack and in turn this tribe. Jacob is set to become the next Chief after I pass and you will be the mother of the next generation of the Protectors. It is up to you to make sure that all goes according to plan. Now I need you to stop worrying and focus on the task at hand. Tonight you need to make man not just out of my son, but an entire tribe of boys. As an Alpha mate, they will look to you for guidance for the rest of their lives."

The sky had fallen dark as the harvest moon hung low amongst the stars. Billy cocked his head to the side listening, before he smiled softly at her. "It's time. Go and remember my words tonight. Everything will be fine." A shadow appeared in the dim light before it came fully into view revealing Jacob standing tall all in black with his eyes glowing a bright golden. He didn't spare his father a glance before holding out his arms to her as the pull of his Alpha magic made her get and go to him. His arms circled her as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck with a low growl. "Mine…" He breathed and without a moment to spare, he scooped her up into his arms and whisked her off into the night heading the direction of the pack house and away to where her mates were waiting to make her theirs for the very first time.


	28. Chapter 28

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 28

When they entered the pack house, everything was dark except for small candles and roses that led from the front door off into the master bedroom. Jacob eyes stayed golden the entire time as he glanced down at the beautiful girl in his arms. She was nuzzled into his chest and clung to his black t shirt with all her might as if she was afraid that he'd let her go. He growled at the thought of her being anywhere but right beside him. He would **NEVER** let her go. She was his for the rest of eternity and no one would ever be able to break the bond that would be formed between them. His Alpha magic flowed freely through his veins dying to come to the surface as soon as he joined with her in the monumental embrace that would change the course of their lives as well as the packs.

He knew they had to follow the procedure for the mating ritual though and that he would be the very last one that she'd see tonight. Walking into the master bedroom he heard her gasp at how beautiful the room looked with the blood red harvest moon showering light down onto the bed where silky red sheets lay waiting for them with rose petals spread all over them. Hundreds of small candles were scattered all around the room as the smell of incense filled the air. Makeshift beds and blankets were scattered about the room with the same type of blood red sheets that were on the mating bed. He growled deep within his chest as he watched her eyes go wide before meeting his golden ones that appraised her proudly.

He turned his eyes to two of his Betas who stepped out of the shadows to take her from his arms and begin the mating ritual. Embry and Quil walked towards him with their heads bowed showing their submission to their rightful Alpha before Embry approached them with outstretched arms. Jacob leaned down as his breath ghosted over her lips making her tremble with want. "I'll see you later, baby. I love you." Right when she was about to respond he slammed his lips onto hers making her yelp with surprise as he kissed her hungrily as a promise to seal their fate later that evening. She whimpered when he pulled away leaving her feeling cold and alone. Jacob nodded to Embry who took her into his arms and dropped a kiss on her forehead before taking her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where a steak dinner awaited her.

August was confused at why they weren't taking her right then and there but relaxed as Quil and Embry sat side by side with her sprawled in their lap as their golden eyes shone through the darkness. Candles were spread out on the kitchen table leaving a mysterious romantic mood in their wake. Both boys stayed silent for a moment before Quil took a bite sized piece of steak onto a fork and hovered it over her lips as Embry helped her sit up. He ran his finger across her bottom lip before resting his hands low on her hips as Quil tapped the piece of meat against her lips signaling for her to take a bite. August opened her mouth and accepted the delicious morsel. She moaned loudly at how tender and rare the steak was making the two wolves feeding her smirk proudly and let out rumbles deep in their chests. Embry was the first to speak as Quil continued to feed her. "Do you know why feeding our mate is the first step in the mating ritual, Tehya?" He whispered next to her ear. She shook her head lightly in response and stayed quiet willing him to explain further.

Quil was the one who answered as his eyes flashed from gold to his normal cocoa. "It's because we cherish our mates more than anything else in this world and the next. We take an oath when we become Protectors that when we find our mate, we will provide her with everything she needs, wants and desires. And part of providing for our mate means making sure she is fed to keep her strong and healthy throughout our time with her. So the first part of our mating ritual states that we feed our mate before the next part of the ritual to ensure that she can endure the long night that is to come." August sighed happily at his words as Embry bunched her dress up around her hips revealing her blue boy shorts to him. Quil fed her steadily as they slipped into a comfortable silence. Embry placed both of his hands gently on top of her bare stomach letting out a low growl that Quil echoed in agreement. "One day when your belly swells with our litters of pups, we'll feed you just like this, everyday so your body can grow as you nourish what we've created together…" Embry murmured as he rubbed his thumb along her stomach in deep thought.

Once the steak was gone, Quil took the empty plate to sink while Embry took a wooden chalice with intricate carvings on it and placed it to her lips as she tilted her head back and drank. She was puzzled when she noticed that the liquid sliding across her tongue was one that she didn't recognize as the taste of berries and herbs filled her being. Once she drank the entire thing, she looked up at both wolves with a questioning look in her eyes. Quil smiled softly as Embry brushed back a strand of long black hair that hung in her eyes. "That was a special tea that is filled with the native berries on our land that is only used in ceremonial events. Sue and Emily mixed some herbs that will help with pain relief and have a calming influence on you as well to help with later tonight." August nodded as she felt a wave of calm wash over her and a tingling sensation deep in her belly.

Footsteps sounded in the living room as the door to the kitchen opened revealing Paul and Sam standing in the doorway dressed in all black. Sam nodded to Embry and Quil signaling that it was time for the next part of the mating ritual. Both wolves dipped down and kissed all over her face before nuzzling both their noses into her cheeks making her let out a light giggle. Sam outstretched his arms and reached for her as Embry placed her gently into his waiting arms. Sam and Paul both growled possessively before they turned and headed back through the living room and into one of the bathrooms at the end of the hall. Candles lit up the inside of the bathroom as Sam placed her on her feet while Paul stood behind her giving light kisses along her neck and shoulder blade. She mewled at his touch as Sam hooked his fingers beneath the spaghetti straps of her dress and pushed them off of her shoulders while carefully sliding it down until it pooled in a heap of fabric at her feet. Paul moved her back slightly so she stepped out of it before he gently unclasped her bra and let it fall on the white shaggy rug that sat in front of the massive bathtub. August opened her eyes and was met with Sam's golden ones before he dropped to his knees and spread her legs as he hooked a finger through her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. His lips found the inside of her thigh and kissed lower following the trail of the fabric before stopping at her knee as his fangs grazed over the sensitive skin behind it.

Paul palmed her ass lightly before slipping a finger into her wet folds making her gasp at the pleasure that overwhelmed her. Swiping it against her front wall she bucked against him and whined when he withdrew it and brought it up to his lips sucking on it lightly in the dim light. "You taste exquisite, baby girl." He murmured as Sam lifted her up slightly getting her to step out of her underwear leaving her bare before them. August moaned at his words and turned to face him as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a swift kiss on his lips making him smile happily. Sam placed his hands on her shoulders as she pulled back and nodded towards the tub. "Come, Tehya. It's time for your bath." Taking her hand in his he led her over to the tub and helped her step into the warm water before she sank down as the bubbles floated aimlessly around her.

Paul and Sam leaned over the tub as Sam took a small washcloth and dipped in the water before lathering it with soap bringing it up to her face where he gently wiped her makeup away. She closed her eyes and hummed with satisfaction as she leaned into his touch. He then dipped it back below the surface of the water rinsing it clean before bringing it back over her face as he continued to wash her. Both males grinned as she scrunched up her cute little nose when the washcloth touched her skin. Sam then pulled back as Paul took the washcloth and dipped it and lathered it with soap. Sam tilted her body upwards pushing her legs open as Paul took the washcloth and washed gently between them. August bucked her hips but was held back by Sam's hands that held her down. Paul smirked as the cloth swirled around the bundle of nerves that made her cry out with wild desire.

Sam leaned forward and whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her upper body tightly. "Do you know why a bath is the second part of our mating ritual, love?" She shook her head as small incoherent sounds spilled from her lips as her mates dominated her body. Sam brushed back her hair that was now matted against her forehead as he spoke softly. "When we take the oath as Protectors, we vow to wash away our mate's troubles and present her with a clean slate in which we can begin our new lives with her. We vow to hold no judgement about her past or where she has been in her life before us. To us, she is clean and pure, shrouded with dignity and honor." Paul stopped his ministrations on her lower regions as his eyes flashed gold as he met her gaze. "And **NOTHING** will ever change the way we feel about her. She is our greatest prize and is to be handled with love and care for the rest of eternity." August stared into his golden eyes getting lost in their glimmering depths mulling over his words carefully. She was their prize. And they didn't care about anything that had happened in her past. For a moment she thought of her mother and father as her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of the car accident that had taken them both from her. Flashes of memories replayed in her mind as she felt hot tears make her eyes go blurry. Memories of her mother brushing out her long black hair as a child in her parent's master bedroom and of her father who taught her about nature while they hiked through the woods on a sunny day. She realized she missed them more than anything at this moment but knew that she would have to wait until her life ended to see them once again. Her mind flashed through the months that she had spent walking through the forest with ragged clothes and messy hair as the rain poured down while she tried to find shelter from the hurricane that almost took her life. But as she felt her mate's eyes on her, she then remembered what it was like waking up to a room full of strangers and the warmth that pooled in her belly at the sounds of their voices and how kind Sam had been to take her in like a wounded bird who could no longer fly.

She was snapped from her thoughts at the sounds of her mate's softly cooing to her as they both held her tightly to them, slowly trying to coax her back from the flashbacks that had stolen her from them. Sam and Paul watched with batted breath as her eyes cleared telling them that she was now back with them and they both sighed in relief before descending down onto her giving her kisses anywhere their lips could reach. Sam had never seen someone look so lost in that moment and knew it must have been something to do with her past. He felt himself fighting back tears that wished to spring from his eyes but he willed them to go away. Paul was the only one out of all of them who could understand the look of pain and torment that washed over his mate's face in those few moments of raw emotion. He knew what she felt and fought hard to quell his own emotions at the memories that threatened to take over his own mind.

Jacob sent both of them a message asking what was taking so long making them jump slightly at the annoyance hidden beneath his soft tone. Paul gracefully swooped down and lifted his mate out of the bath as Sam grabbed a plush white towel and hurriedly dried her off before they both placed a kiss on each side of her temple before stepping away as she looked up at them with a look of anxiety all over her features. Sam looked to Paul who only nodded in response before he bent down to her eye level as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. His eyes were warm and kind as he spoke with the same softness that he had used when she had first woken up as his mate. "Don't be afraid, my sweet mate. Our Alpha would never hurt you. He only wishes to give you his heart, body, mind and soul. He loves you more than anyone on this earth and longs to have you in his arms. He is still the boy you know and love, but tonight he will become a man with your gentle touch. Go to him and know that we will all be here and would never let any harm come to you." He whispered as he saw the realization dawn in her amethyst eyes.

Holding her chin up high she nodded and gave them both a small smile before turning and heading off down the hall to the master bedroom where she knew in just a few moments, her life was going to change forever. Opening the door, she stepped into the darkness of the room that was aglow with candles burning steadily. She took in the room before gasping aloud when she saw that Jacob was laying across the red satin sheets with nothing but the corner of the sheet draped over his manhood. His glowing eyes pierced through the darkness and were focused only on her as a low growl sounded from deep in his throat. Holding out his arms, his Alpha voice rolled off the tip of his tongue with ease. "Come to me, my love." The command was soft but she knew that the time had come to give herself to her Alpha mate completely.

Crawling onto the bed she let out a surprised yelp when Jacob flipped her over onto her back so she lay pinned beneath him as he hovered over her small naked frame. He groaned as his hardened cock pressed up against her thigh as he descended down onto her touching his lips onto hers in a gentle kiss. She moaned into his mouth making him growl and slip one hand into her hair and the other around the small of her back lifting her up towards him as he pressed against her eagerly. His lips left hers as he brushed her hair off to one shoulder before he trailed hungry kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone nipping and sucking as small purple bruises formed on her pale skin. _"Mine."_ He growled as he kissed down onto the swell of her breasts before he cupped the fleshy orbs in his palms as he brought her left nipple to his lips. His mouth closed around it as he licked and lapped at the rosy bud before pulling lightly on it with his teeth and nipping at her softly making her arch her back forcing her breast deeper into his mouth.

He continued to suck until her nipple stood at attention before he switched sides as he continued sucking on her right breast. His fingers squished and pulled her left nipple before flatting his palm against her caressing her gently in small circular motions. When both of her breasts deliciously ached, he continued his trail of hot open mouthed kisses down her body pausing his lips against her belly as he rubbed is nose along her flesh letting out a long whine that made her let out a soft whimper in response. He kissed her belly one more time before looking up and meeting her eyes as he gently but firmly pushed her legs apart and bent her knees back against her chest as he eyed her dripping core with a look of pure hunger and awe. Moving up her body for a moment his eyes flashed to his normal chocolate brown as he nervously licked his lips before placing a small kiss on her forehead as he whispered to her softly. "Keep your knees bent and your legs apart as far as you can, okay? That way I'll have better access. This is going to hurt for a moment but I swear it'll feel better after that. I promise to go slow. Just hold on to me tight." He pleaded as he looked into her eyes making her slowly nod as she gave a slight whimper at what was to come. He came down once again between her legs and positioned his cock right over her entrance before leaning down on top of her keeping his eyes on her face the entire time. He pulled back and gave one hard thrust into her making her scream in pain as blood trickled freely down onto the sheets below her. Tears fell from her eyes as she adjusted to his massive size feeling herself stretch and widen to fit him deep inside of her. Jacob gave a small whine as he watched her face contort in pain and peppered small kisses along her face and jawline. Suddenly a pale golden light encased both of them shielding them from the rest of the pack who were seated along the edge of the bed making them gasp in shock. August's eyes began to glow a bright pale purple and when she looked up she saw that Jake's new Alpha eyes glowed in the same matching color before he lifted his head to the sky and let out an earth shattering howl of triumph. She answered his call as her head flew back and her shrill howl sang in happiness as the pack soon followed suit. Her mate's Alpha magic caressed her skin, from her inside to her outside and she could feel their bond as soul mates being sealed deep within her belly. Images flashed through Jacob's mind of his mate's past, present and future as he held her close looking down at her with eyes full of wonder. August saw Jacob's life flash before her eyes making her smile brightly as she saw the future that lay ahead of them. A deafening clap of thunder was heard as the glow surrounding them intensified before it flashed brightly as the joined wolves were given the gift of immortality along with their pack who watched everything happening like a movie on a screen. Each wolves essence changed then, into something powerful and infinite as the fates surrounded them in a hazy mist before dissipating as the candles were blown out in a sudden gust of wind. August held onto Jake for dear life as he began to move inside of her, slowly at first but then picking up speed as they heard the wind howling outside as they became a force of nature to be reckoned with. August felt her insides clench around his hardened cock as he moaned her name before he brought her over the edge where her scream bounced off the walls until it turned into a howl that shook the night. Jacob thrust a few more times before he howled to the moon as he came inside of her. They rode out their highs before both wolves visions blurred before the darkness overtook them completely.


	29. Chapter 29

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 29

The next morning the sun shone brightly down onto the pack of wolves who were scattered all around the room on makeshift beds and blankets snoring loudly after the long night of excitement that stole all of their energy. Jacob's body was wrapped around August's with her head buried against his toned chest. Her hair was draped over the two of them giving them their own personal bubble of privacy as they slept in a sweet embrace. Jacob was the first to wake as he groaned and blinked his eyes open squinting in the rays of morning light. He had a massive headache after absorbing so much power last night and the light was definitely not helping. He heard a small whimper in his arms and looked down to see that his mate was clinging to his chest making him grin so wide he thought he would never frown again. Rubbing his hands down her naked body, a deep rumble sounded in his chest as he watched her eyes flutter letting him know that she was dreaming.

Placing a gentle kiss to her hair he held her close as he grinned a stupid lopsided grin at the fact that she was all his now and no one would take her away from him. Instinctively he reached down and rubbed her bare stomach as the thought of her becoming pregnant after last night filled his mind. He really was hoping that she would be but knew that it would be a while before they knew for sure. He sighed happily knowing that if she was pregnant he would lead the pack in taking care of her and loving her as her belly swelled with his litter of pups. He had heard that sometimes female Protectors prefer to deliver their pups out in the forest just like regular wolves would in the wild. He vowed to stay by her side every second of the day so he could make sure that all would go as planned. Deciding to take a quick shower before August and the rest of their pack woke up, he detangled himself from her embrace and stumbled into the bathroom before stepping into a warm shower.

August's eyes flew open when she heard the soft thud of the bathroom door closing. Her ears perked up as she heard the shower running and felt Jake's presence giving off calming energy. Running a hand through her stringy matted hair she decided that a shower of her own wouldn't be a bad idea and wondered if she should join her Alpha mate in his shower or go have some time to herself in one of the bathrooms down the hall. Deciding to do the latter of the two options, she carefully stepped over the sleeping forms of her pack members as they snoozed deeply spread out on the floor around the bed. Padding softly down the hallway, she winced at how sore she was from the night before and figured that a shower was the best way to heal for now. Stepping into the warm water of the shower spray, she sighed contentedly as her muscles relaxed fully while she scrubbed herself clean. A small happy noise emitted from her throat when she lathered shampoo and conditioner into her hair and washed it clean feeling refreshed and sane once again.

Once she was finished with her shower, she wrapped a plush blue towel around her wet body and went back to the master bedroom to find a comfy outfit to wear today. Going through the dresser drawers, she pulled out a yellow and white polka dot fit and flare dress with a pair of white strappy gladiator style sandals that had pyramid studs all over them and buckled with polished brass buckles. Slipping on her outfit of the day, she headed back to the bathroom and did her hair in a long fishtail braid and added a white headband to complete the look. She did her makeup in soft natural colors, with a small amount of concealer and a small dab of nude lipstick across her lips. Just as she was putting the finishing touch on her makeup, a loud banging sounded on the front door making her jump slightly at the noise.

She wondered if she should open the door knowing the boys were still asleep and Jake was still in the shower, but she could hear someone yelling loudly just on the other side making her pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Strutting over to the front door she swung it open to reveal a girl that looked to be around her age who was slightly taller with a pale complexion and dull brown eyes with messy brown hair that hung loosely off her shoulders. She scowled at the girl who looked surprised and a bit taken back at the she wolf who opened the door instead of the Alpha wolf that she originally came for. "Can I help you?" August said plastering a fake sweet smile on her lips trying hard as hell to keep her composure. The mystery girl just stood there for a moment as she glared daggers at the raven haired girl who was now inhabiting the home that Jacob was known to be living in. Bella crossed her arms in annoyance and scoffed before straightening her back trying to intimidate the smaller girl as she towered over her. "Who the fuck are you? And where the hell is Jacob?" August merely quirked an eyebrow at the girl and wondered if she was human or a wolf coming to challenge her place as Jacob's mate.

Either way she had to admit the girl had balls for having the audacity to speak to her like that and let a slow smirk spread across her lips. "You're on MY front porch and asking about my Jacob. I won't ask you again. . ?" Bella's eyes narrowed at the smaller girl who seemed to be taunting her before she shoved her out of the way and headed into the house where she began to call for Jacob loudly. "JACOB BLACK WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHO THE FUCK IS THIS KID LIVING WITH YOU? WHY HAVEN'T YOU RETURNED MY CALLS?" In an instant the pack surrounded Bella growling lowly. All until Paul spotted his little mate on the floor nursing what looked to be a scraped knee. His eyes flashed gold before he ran to her and scooped her up, cradling her against his chest cooing softly at her while she nuzzled her nose against his neck. "Embry, come take our baby girl, will you? I think Jacob's trash needs to be taken out." He spat making August shudder as Embry nodded and reached for her.

Embry smiled softly and took her into his arms as she threw her arms around his neck holding him close. August's purple eyes looked up hesitantly from where her head lay on his chest as she sent him a questioning look. "Who the fuck is that girl, Em?" She asked making Embry tighten his grip on her as he let out a sneer in the direction that Bella had been a moment before. His eyes softened when he looked down at his mate who clearly was confused and more than a bit put off by the fact another female was invading her territory and asking for her Alpha mate. "That my darling, is Bella Swan. A little while ago before you got here, she moved to Forks to live with her dad Charlie who's the police Chief and a good friend of Billy's. Jacob fell for her instantly but she just led him on and eventually broke his heart after falling for a cold one named Edward Cullen whose family lives on the outskirts of Forks. She's the reason that that red headed vamp attacked you. She wants to kill Bella because Edward killed her mate."

August's eyes widened as she glanced back over her shoulder while Embry carried her outside and placed her in his lap as he sat on the porch swing. They could hear shouting inside and noises of things being thrown and broken trickled out to them. Paul's furious shouting stilled suddenly as Bella started screaming shrilly. Paul then appeared on the front porch as he dragged Bella outside and threw her into the dirt of their driveway. Bella was quick to jump to her feet and started advancing forward with her eyes set on August making Paul and Embry roar ferociously at her. "What is she to you?! Why the fuck is she here? She's just a stupid little slut that you're probably just using for sex! Jacob would never fall for a girl like her! He's mine and always will be!" Paul started shaking but stopped when a large russet wolf jumped off of the porch and pinned Bella beneath him as he flashed his Alpha eyes at her. Bella's breath caught in her throat as she started to shriek trying to get away from the large animal who growled and bared his teeth at her. August and the pack watched as it slowly got off of her and sneered before leaping back onto the porch and trotted over to his mate who he proceeded to nuzzle his nose against her legs and nipped at the hemline of her dress before exhaling strongly making her dress fly up revealing her white lace panties. August yelped as the pack laughed at Jake's antics as he smiled a wolfish grin up at her before heading back inside and transforming before reentering the scene of chaos as Bella started to cry pathetically. Jake stood tall on the steps of the top step of the porch with his arms folded across his chest as his Alpha voice dripped with hatred for the girl who was still sitting in the dirt on his driveway. "I was never yours Bella. And I never will be. August is the only girl I'll ever love and I'm only going to tell you this once so listen close. You are never allowed back on this reservation or around my mate again. Do you understand?" Bella gasped as her eyes watered more before she glared up at August who just smiled and waved making the rest of the pack giggle lightly. "But Jake, I thought what we had was real…I love you…I don't think I can make it without you…" She whimpered as Jake rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You never loved me Bella. You only love yourself and that dick of a cold one that you insist on risking your life for. I won't say it again. You are nothing to me. And I will give you ten minutes to get back in your truck and go back to where you came from and never step foot on our land again." Bella's eyes widened before narrowing as her lips turned up into a sneer while she stumbled to her feet and backed away towards her truck. "You don't know what you're talking about Jake. Don't come crying to me when you want me to take you back. You're always so pathetic running around with your stupid little friends. And now you've got that little bitch to keep you company. This isn't over, Jacob." She yelled before she got in her truck and sped out of their driveway and down the road leading off of the reservation. Jake sighed heavily before he went over to where August sat huddled against Embry and crouched down in front of her as he played with her long braid. "We should get that knee cleaned up huh, baby?" He said with a tired smile as his arms reached out for the only girl that he and his pack members would ever love.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hey guys! I was so worried about what the general reaction would be when I posted the mating ritual chapter and I'm so relieved that everyone seemed to like it. As far as chapter 29 goes when Aug's and Bella meet for the first time, don't worry! Bella will get what's coming to her. You might even see things from the Cullen's perspective for a chapter on dealing with the tornado that is named Bella Swan. I love hearing from you guys, please review, favorite and follow! J

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 30

After hurricane Bella landed on the shores of first beach, the pack was left in a state of distress with five fuming wolves and one very confused mate. Since Bella showed her cards so early in the game, they all were on edge seeing the deranged brunette as a threat to their pack and mate. Ever since she left, Jacob had demanded to have physical contact with August in one way or another and had been that way all afternoon. Currently August was trying to read a book to clear her mind of her encounter with the infuriated human leech lover as Jacob held her in his arms tightly resting his chin on top of her head and one of his hands on top of her bare stomach hidden under her dress. He hadn't said a word other than offering soothing reassurances that Bella would never come anywhere near her again.

The other pack members had been ordered to go for a run in the forest and start patrol early while Jacob stayed back to watch over her. August debated whether or not to try and bring up the whole shindig with her Alpha mate but decided against it when she felt the anger still rolling off him in waves. On the other hand, she loved when her mates showered her with psychical affection especially after last night, but this was getting down right ridiculous. Jacob had yet to leave her side all afternoon and she suspected that it had something to do with their bond that had sealed their fate last night. Deciding that she was getting tired of being held and wanting some much needed fresh air she poked Jacob in his side making him jump slightly and quirk an eyebrow down at her. Turning around in his arms she straddled his waist and placed her hands on his chest giving him a soft smile. "Jake, as much as I love it when you hold me, I think I need to get some fresh air. I think I'm going to go take a walk along the beach for a few."

Jake's violet Alpha eyes flashed at the thought of her leaving but his expression softened when she gave the wolf equivalent of puppy dog eyes making her look incredibly irresistible. Groaning he ran a hand through his short hair before closing his eyes and opening them again with his resolve crumbling. "Sweetheart you know how I feel about you being away from me right now. My wolf needs to have you near me today after Bella threatened you and the pack. And it's intensified greatly because of us mating last night. My wolf still wants to make love to you and I'm trying my hardest to give you a break but you know how wolves are…" He trailed off mumbling the last few words knowing clearly he wasn't going to win. August grinned and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his lips before taking the hand that he was running through his hair and giving soft kisses to the back of his knuckles making him let out a very pathetic whine as his big cocoa eyes watched her intently. "Please Jacob…I need to get out of this house for a bit. You all have yet to really take me out to explore the area off of the res except for the one time we went to the shopping mall. I'd really love to see what else is out there besides looking at the four walls of this house." She pleaded as he gave a heavy sigh before nodding reluctantly. "Alright. But just on the beach. Do not go anywhere but the beach and I'll go check on the patrol the boys are doing and we'll be back a little bit later. Do not talk to anyone other than our pack, and do not hesitate to call out to us through our pack bond if you're in trouble, okay?"

August pumped a fist in the air and squealed in victory making Jake roll his eyes with a small smirk playing at his lips. Grabbing his face in her hands she captured his lips in a steamy kiss that made his eyes widen in surprise before he moaned lightly into her mouth. Pulling back she smiled at him while he tried to regain some form of composure after being caught off guard by his mate. "I'll be good I promise, babe. Don't worry about anything. I think I'm going to change into one of my bikinis and lay out on the sand to catch some sun for a while. And if it makes you feel better, you and the rest of the pack can meet me out on the beach after you're done with patrolling." She knew by the look in his eyes that he was starting to relax more knowing that she was going to be just fine. "Sounds good to me. Just be careful, okay?" August nodded gave him one final kiss before getting off of him and racing into the master bedroom where she sifted through the drawers trying to find the right one that held several bikinis that Emily and Sue had bought for her. Changing out of her dress, she pulled on an American flag fringe push up bikini top with matching bottoms before grabbing her sunglasses, a beach towel from the hall closet and her book that Jake was currently pretending to read upside down. Clearing her throat loudly he jumped and swore as the book fell from his hands to the floor as he looked up and gave her the most sheepish look she had ever seen.

"Jacob, really babe you've got to calm down. I'm going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen to me at the beach. I'm just going to be laying there catching a few rays for an hour or two. There's not need to go all Alpha on me." She said as she sent him a pointed look making him look away with his cheeks turning red. He grumbled for a moment before getting up and dropping a kiss on her forehead before heading out into the back yard where he proceeded to phase and run off into the woods giving a howl to the rest of the pack. August breathed a sigh of relief before heading out the door and locking it behind her as she slowly made her way down to the beach. The sun was still pretty high in the sky even though it was late afternoon and the beach was completely deserted making her smile happily as she laid out her beach towel and put on her sunglasses as she made her way over to where the waves were lapping gently at the shore. Sticking her feet into the water she scanned the horizon as she walked along the sand occasionally stopping to pick up a seashell to keep for a collection. Her mind whirred to life as she thought about everything that had happened lately with her mates. She had only had one lesson with Billy so far for homeschooling but was hoping that they'd continue seeing as how she loved learning everything there was to know about her tribe and the pack procedures.

It really sucked that she couldn't go to school like other normal girls her age, but understood that a pale face in a res school was going to only end badly for everyone. She had heard of another high school in Forks that was for the kids who didn't live on the res but figured that might not be such a good idea either seeing as how all she knew was life on the reservation with her pack. Being around human friends would most likely complicate things and she knew her mates wouldn't take well to human boys hitting on her. She let out a frustrated breath as she kicked the ocean's water in a small act of rebellion. She wanted friends but knew they would never match up against her boys.

She closed her eyes and felt the sand between her toes as she continued to walk towards the cliffs. "Why does life have to be so complicated…" She groaned. And then there was the issue of Bella the wayward human who seemed to think she had a claim on her Alpha mate. A loud growl ripped from her throat as her blood boiled at the thought of another female anywhere near her mate. Bella had no place here with Jacob or any of the others in her pack and she vowed to make sure that the girl knew her place when she mingled on the side of danger. It was pretty fool hardy and stupid for her to try and mess with an entire pack of wolves, let alone an entire pack of wolves who had one mate and became immortal and extremely powerful last night. No, the human girl and her precious leeches would know never to mess with August or the future fathers of her pups. Because one thing was certain, mess with August, okay she could deal, but mess with her family and any litters of pups that she may have means an immediate death sentence to those who think they can challenge her.

Standing down on the edge of the sand, her eyes lingered for a few moments on the cliffs that rose high above the crashing waves. She briefly pondered if she could just throw Bella off the edge of the cliffs and watch her fall to watery doom but then decided that she'd only kill the girl if absolutely necessary. Besides, it would be a bitch to clean up and hide a body especially if her dad was the Chief of police in this small town. No, Bella Swan would get what was coming to her but for now, August needed to fly under the radar as much as possible for her pack's sake. Turning on her heels she headed back down in the direction she came and marched up the sand dunes before collapsing in a heap on her beach towel that still lay out in a nice spot of sun. Rolling over onto her back she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her arm over her eyes to block out any rays that tried to blind her as she began to drift slowly off to sleep in a relaxed daze. Peace and quiet was just was she needed right now and feel asleep to the sound of the waves rolling gently along the cream colored sand.


	31. Chapter 31

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 31

Two hours later, the sun was setting as August woke slowly to the feeling of a breeze ghosting over her face. Opening her eyes she smiled as Jacob hovered over her with the rest of the pack surrounding her in their wolf forms. "Good evening, sweetheart." He murmured as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Mmmmm…Jake…" She moaned lightly making him growl as his fangs elongated and nipped at the crook of her neck. Pulling back he scanned her bikini clad body with a look of lust as his desire rolled off him in waves. "You look fucking sexy in that bikini, babe. As much as I'd like to have more fun tonight with you, I think it's only fair that the rest of the pack gets to spend time with you as well, don't you think?" August raised her head and glanced around at the rest of the pack who were patiently waiting for her response with hopeful expressions. Turning back to him she nodded and gave a slight push to his chest. "Sounds like a plan. Now get off so I can grab my stuff." Jacob rolled off of her and jumped to his feet while she sat up and wrapped her towel around her waist.

Jake bent down and grabbed her book that she was reading earlier and flipped through the pages before glancing over at her. "Hey babe, can I borrow your book tonight? Ya know, if you're gonna be busy and all?" Quil and Embry snorted in laughter as Sam rolled his eyes at their nerdy Alpha. "What? It looks like a cool book…" Jake said sheepishly while his cheeks turned a rosy red. _"Yeah okay. Whatever you say, Fabio."_ Sam barked out making the others fall over laughing. August looked confused for a moment before looking at the cover of the book and realizing that it was a steamy romance novel making her titter with laughter. She reached up and patted her Alpha mate's rosy cheeks with an impish grin. "Aww babe, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun having a one man solo party." If it was even possible Jake turned even redder as he sputtered to come up with an answer but just ducked his head in mortification and held the romance novel tightly to his chest before stalking off in the direction of home.

Sam rolled his eyes once more before turning on his heel and scampering after him. Quil, Embry and Paul stood off the side looking up at her for a moment before Paul trotted over to her and grasped the edge of her beach towel in between his teeth, pulling it from her scantily clad body and phased quickly as he wrapped the towel around his own waist. He turned his head over to where Quil and Embry still stood and gave them a look that clearly said they needed to be elsewhere. Both younger wolves huffed out annoyed breaths before hurrying after Sam and Jake leaving the older wolf and his mate alone for the first time in days. In no time at all, Paul had moved quickly to where August stood and lifted her into his arms as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. His lips descended down onto hers as they stood in the glimmering light of the ever coming dusk. His lips were frantic as his wolf clawed to get to the surface of his body making his eyes flash an electric gold making her own flash a vibrant indigo.

His hands roamed her tanned skin while her fingers entangled themselves in his hair pulling and tugging on his black locks. Letting out a low growl, he pulled back suddenly and looked down at her with want filling his golden orbs. "Not here, Tehya. I don't think we want all of our neighbors to have front row seats to a porno. Let's go back to the house so we can change and then I'd like to do this the right way and take you on a proper date before I have my way with you." August's eyes widened before she gave him a huge grin and nodded enthusiastically. Paul set her down on her feet as he gave her a heart stopping genuine smile. Taking her hand they walked back to the house where the rest of the pack was nowhere to be seen. They found a note on the kitchen table saying that Quil and Embry went out to dinner in town and Jake went to spend the night over at his place.

Paul fist pumped making August roll her eyes before walking off into the master bedroom to get changed. "Hey you know you love the fact that we're all alone tonight!" Paul called after her before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Alright now what to wear…" August muttered as she started looking through the dresser that held her casual outfits. But this was a date. So did that mean it was casual or dressy? Shaking her head in despair she started chucking clothes out of the drawers before letting out a frustrated groan as she disappeared into the walk in closet. No matter what she did she couldn't find the perfect date night outfit. Damnit this was her very first official date with Paul and she was going to end up going in her birthday suit if she didn't find something to wear soon. Flicking through the hangers that held her dresses, she paused when her eyes met a beautiful black halter mini dress that was short enough to be sexy but long enough that it didn't scream hoe in case anyone from the reservation saw them.

Slipping the dress on, she looked through her shoes and came across a pair of slinky black heels that matched her dress perfectly before she retreated to the bathroom where she sifted through her makeup bag. She did a perfect smokey eye with black winged eyeliner and mascara and decided to forgo the concealer since she had tanned so much at the beach before swiping a dark plum colored lipstick over her full lips. Turning in a circle in front of the mirror she nodded at herself proudly before grabbing a black sparkly clutch and strutting off to find her mate. Her jaw almost hit the floor when she spied Paul standing in front of the fireplace wearing a black fitted t shirt and a matching black leather jacket with a pair of black jeans that showed off his cute ass. Black Chuck Taylor's adorned his feet as she walked towards him with a slight sway to her hips. His hair was done in messy spikes and his dark eyes perused her outfit with a look of pride.

He let out a low wolf whistle as he took her hand and spun her in a circle before pulling her flush against his toned body. "You look so fucking hot, August Rose. I'm gonna have to beat the other guys off of you with a stick." August looked up at him through her lashes and gave him a smoldering look. "You mean fangs, right? I doubt a stick would do much good unless you're talking about humans." Paul tilted his head to the side and gave her a cocky smirk as he intertwined his hand with hers. "Or fangs. Yup that could definitely work." He gently guided her out the door and into the warm evening air as fireflies danced around them. Taking a set of car keys out of his pocket, he led her over to a black Cadillac that made her quirk an eyebrow. Opening the door to the passenger side, he helped her inside as he gave her a smirk in response with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Jake's not the only one with cool toys."

August giggled as he slipped into the driver's seat clicking his seatbelt into place before backing out of the driveway and gunning it down the road headed towards town. The forest was dark all around them as they flew past. August felt the wind rush through her hair and stuck her hand out the window feeling a rush of adrenaline at the prospect of going on an adventure with most mysterious mate. Paul tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as the sound of classic rock blasted through the speakers. Turning her head she drank in the sight of how badass he looked in all black nodding his head and singing some of the lyrics making her heart flutter in her chest. At the sound of her change in heartbeat he glanced over at her giving her a questioning look. "What's up, lovely? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

August shook her head lightly with a small smile gracing her plum lips. "It's nothing. I just was thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life. I still can't believe that I'm mated to the whole pack. It just seems like a fantasy that's been brought to life with magic." Paul considered her words as his eyes flitted back and forth from the road in the front of them to her face. "Hun, I don't think luck had anything to do with it. When the fates want something to happen, they make it happen. And believe it or not, this isn't a fantasy that you read in books. This is real and the magic that brought us together is very very real." Looking out at the emerald pine trees that zoomed past them, August nodded and bit her lip in deep thought. He was right. The years she spent with her head in books would never compare to the story that was being written for her and the pack now.

Sometimes it was hard to believe, but one thing she had learned from the heroine's in her story books was just that, how to believe. There were forces unseen that were writing her own life story and she knew that sometimes you just have to throw your hands up in the air and go along for the ride. Life was like that really. Stories were being written every day. People were woven as the main characters in the stories often driving the plot or mainly just being a support to the real hero's that stepped in to save the day. It made her wonder, was she the heroine or the supporting character in her own story? Looking over at Paul she felt a wave of calm wash over her as he smiled down at her in the beams of moonlight. Only time would tell whether or not she would step up and become all that she was destined to be. But for now, she just reveled in the glow of the moon and the presence of her mate who looked at her like she was the only girl in the entire world.


	32. Chapter 32

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 32

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into a large field with a huge screen that seemed to rise up out of the ground. Many other cars filled the grassy area, most of them being other teens. A concessions stand stood off to the side of the screen where other young couples waited to fill up on sweets and greasy movie food. August's eyes lit up as they pulled into a parking space turning to her mate excitedly. "A drive in Movie Theater? This is so cool! What movie are we seeing?" Paul smiled down at her as he brushed a piece of long black hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you approve. And we're seeing some zombie movie. I didn't really catch the name of it. I was just glad that I could reserve a spot for us." Glancing around at the cars on either side of them, he scowled at the young couples who were already getting cozy before the movie even started. "It's crowded tonight though. You'd think not too many people would be out on a school night."

August nodded in understanding before unbuckling her seatbelt and throwing open her door throwing him a giddy look. "Come on, let's go grab some grub. I could go for some popcorn and a slushie right about now." Paul shook his head in amazement at how his mate always managed to shake his bad mood as he followed dutifully behind her. Paul noticed that she had discarded her heels and thrown them into the backseat before she started skipping happily in the moonlight as they approached the concessions stand. A few people blatantly stared at her making him bite back a possessive growl. A group of girls who looked to be August's age started whispering and laughing as she skipped by before taking her place in the long line. He shot them a fierce glare making them shut up instantly. He had to admit, his mate was quirky and unusual for a teenage girl, but she made a stunning she wolf. He noticed that when he looked closely at her, he could sense her wolf in her movements and looks that she gave him. It made him smile and his wolf give a content rumble as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her back against his chest. Leaning down he kissed her sweetly making her blush at his obvious PDA.

"Mmmmm…What was that for?" She murmured as his lips found her neck making her gasp in surprise. He smiled against her pale skin that seemed to glow in the neon lights of the concessions stand. "Just for being you." August blushed a rosy shade of crimson as she stepped forward with the line with Paul's arms wrapped around her the entire time. He nuzzled into her raven hair and inhaled as her intoxicating scent filled his nose. She squirmed under his grasp and managed to wiggle free making him scowl playfully. "That's enough of that until we eat and get back in the car." Paul rolled his eyes and draped an arm around her shoulders as they waited patiently until it was their turn to order.

A few minutes later August was sprawled across Paul's lap in the backseat munching on popcorn while slurping her slushie. Every now and then Paul would reach around and pop a piece into his mouth before he focused back on the movie that was playing in front of them. The movie was your typical run of the mill zombie flick that was all gore and no plot. Paul glanced from the movie to down at his mate whose long hair was fanned across his lap as she lay on her side watching the movie intently. His wolf whined at him to make a move before the evening was wasted just on popcorn and zombies. Finally he grabbed the slushie out of her hands and placed it in the cup holder and put the bag of popcorn on the seat in front of them before lifting her up so she straddled his waist.

As soon as her panty covered core met his jean clad erection she bit back a moan that threatened to spill from her lips. Paul took that as his cue to wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless as they grabbed at each other frantically. August let out a whimper as she tilted her head to the side slightly to deepen the kiss but was surprised when Paul broke away and grasped the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down her body until he could pull it up and over her head throwing it into the front seat revealing her pink lacey bra and panties that made him give a growl of approval. August threw her head back as his lips trailed slowly down her neck, across her collarbone and ghosting over the swell of her breasts. His fangs descended as he nipped and sucked at her skin making dark purple bruises and bite marks all over her soft skin.

Lifting her up he ghosted his fingers around the apex of her thighs making her moan loudly and thrust her hips rubbing up against his hand. Pushing her lacey underwear aside, his thumb made contact with her clit making fireworks explode inside of her. Rubbing in slow figure eights, he attached his lips to her neck biting down lightly into her flesh drawing a small smattering of bloody fang marks. Taking his index finger he entered her, massaging her inner walls in a delicious tempo. Carefully he thrust a second finger inside of her and curled his two fingers up towards her belly button brushing up against her front wall making her come undone at his gentle touch. "Come on, Tehya. Come for me." He growled through gritted teeth. And all at once, August felt herself explode as her fluids coated his fingers as she rode out her high meeting him thrust for thrust.

Seconds later, he bit down hard on her collarbone as he came furiously after her. Both of them broke apart as their pants filled the air making the windows of the Cadillac steam up. Paul leaned down and kissed her softly before nibbling on the bottom of her earlobe gently. "I'm not finished with you yet, sweetheart. This is just the beginning." Her breath caught in her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment taking in his late night proposition. Opening them again, she was met with dark chocolate eyes that gazed into her violet ones hungrily. "You game, honey or did I tire you out already?" He murmured as he smirked down at her. "Oh you're on, wolf boy." She said as she matched his smirk with an identical one of her own. Lifting her up once more, he tore her lacey panties in two, before resting her on his knees momentarily while he sprung his erection free from the confines of his jeans. Locking eyes with his mate, Paul moved her slowly down until she sunk onto his member making her let out a squeak of shock at the new depth of this position. Placing her hands on his chest she threw her head back and started to bounce up and down while he held her gyrating hips with a death grip.

He slammed his hips against hers as she met him thrust for thrust with her eyes screwed shut in ecstasy. Her name slipped from his lips as their sweaty bodies moved in sync with one another. Grasping her hips tightly he moved her up and down faster slowly building up to a release that was going to be a tidal wave of sensations. After every thrust, August swiveled her hips making him cry out as they climbed high and higher until August's insides clenched around his cock making him pull her close as he sped up the pace until he was pounding into her. "Come on, baby. One more time. Come for me." He groaned and just like that August felt herself clench hard before she screamed his name as she spiraled off the edge of the earth and into the atmosphere becoming one with the stars and galaxies. Not a moment after her, Paul threw his arms tightly around her shoulders as he came quietly with his head buried in the crook of her neck. They rode out their highs before Paul pulled out and collapsed down across the black leather seat with August sprawled against his chest. Both breathed heavily as they tried to regain some sense of control. Thoroughly fucked and completely exhausted, August found her eyes growing heavy before they shut completely as she fell asleep in the arms of her shadowy wolf.


	33. Chapter 33

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 33

-Two weeks later-

Quil burst into the house before sliding to a stop in front of his mate who was lounging on the couch watching T.V. August knew the moment she saw his face that something was terribly wrong. "What happen, Quil?" She asked afraid to hear his answer. Quil grabbed her hand and quickly led her out of the house while she struggled to put on her shoes. "Bella and one of her stupid friends decided to hike into the woods alone and were lured right into a trap set by the red haired vamp who sent her bloodsucking friend to finish them off. We were patrolling near the edge of the woods and heard Bella's screams. We got there just in time to tear the leech apart but Jake lost his shit at Bella and her friend and now we can't calm him down. The only one who can calm him down when he's like this is you so we're going to meet them there."

August pinched her nose in frustration at the fact that Bella the idiot decided to ignore all warnings to stay out of the woods and ended up almost dying because of it. After all, why should the leeches have all the fun when August could gladly do the job herself? No, now was definitely not the time to bring that up as she and Quil phased and raced through the forest until they reached the secluded meadow where all the action took place. On one side of the meadow was Bella and her friend who were huddled together in the shade of a tree sobbing hysterically while on the other side of the meadow, the pack was trying to tame a very angry Alpha Jake who had yet to phase but clawed at them with his fangs out and his eyes glowing. Sam was shouting orders at the rest of the pack as they tried to subdue him, but only just barely held him back as he cursed and shouted in the direction of the unfortunate brunette who happened to cross his path.

Quil ran to join the rest of the pack in trying to figure out how to calm Jake down, while August stood in shock for a moment trying to figure out what the hell she just walked into. Sam yelled over in her direction making her turn her head towards where the pack was in an all-out battle with their Alpha. "Don't just stand there, do something!" August shook her head and phased back into her human form before running over into the fray as the other's dodged Jake's claws and gnashing of fanged fury. Without hesitating, she threw her arms around Jake's neck and pressed herself up against him while whispering soothing words into his chest. "Babe, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here. Don't worry it's over now." As soon as her body came into contact with his, he stilled instantly and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around him as he pulled her close and buried his head in the crook of her neck. _"Mine."_ He growled making her bare her neck to him in an act of submission to her Alpha. _"Yes, yours."_

Jake clung to her as his breathing steadied while the pack shielded the sight of their mate's naked body from the invasive eyes of Bella Swan. August smelled a fire burning in the distance as her face screwed up in disgust. "What's that smell?" Jake's grip tightened on her as Embry gave a nervous laugh. "Uh…it's fried leech, babe. Not the most pleasant smell around…" Her eyes widened as she pulled back from Jake and met each of their gazes. "Is that how you kill them? Fire?" Jake was the one who spoke, his voice dripping with disdain as he held her to his chest burying his head once more in the crook of her neck. "You need to tear them limb from limb first. Then light the body on fire." August blanched at the thought before running her fingers through Jake's hair massaging his scalp in soothing motions. Resting her head on his shoulder, she spoke softly as the pack crowded around them each laying a hand on her naked body in comfort. "What happens now? I know Victoria is still out there. Do we hunt her still or do we call in backup?"

Sam shook his head firmly in response. "No, August. We are the backup. This is a battle only Bella's leech was supposed to fight. But he ended up leaving us to clean up the mess he made. Now we're all in danger as well as the entire reservation. Another hunter was killed last night in the woods close to our home. She's getting bolder. I suspect since Bella was the target of this particular attack,that the Cullen's will want to meet tonight to discuss amending the treaty so they can take care of their problem that they've created by involving a stupid human girl." Just then, the pack grew defensive as Jacob shifted August behind him in a protective stance. They all let out low growls as Alice and Edward came barreling through the trees stopping in front of Bella and her friend. Bella jumped into Edward's arms dramatically as Alice surveyed the damage. After a few moments of trying to calm down an inconsolable Bella and her friend, Edward pulled them behind him as he and Alice stood a few yards away from the wolf pack. Jacob and Sam stepped forward as Embry held August in his arms tightly. Paul and Quil stepped up behind Jacob and Sam to give them cover if needed. "Thank you for saving Bella and Jessica. Alice just saw the battle take place and we made it here as fast as we could. I assume you've killed Laurent and that Victoria is still alive?"

Jacob only gave a slight nod as he glared at the vampires. Alice spoke up with her arm around Bella making everyone turn to look at her. "So it is true. You have a mate that is mated to all of you, not just one. I saw it in my visions but I doubted that it was true. I imagine you're very protective of her seeing as how she's quite rare, even to us vampires." Jacob started forward towards Alice only a few seconds from phasing. Edward bared his fangs at the Alpha wolf but they were stopped from advancing on each other when August burst out of the pack's hold and stepped between them. "Enough! Yes it's true that I'm their mate, yada yada yada. But we've got bigger fish to fry right now people. Like oh I don't know…maybe a red haired bitch of vampire who needs to be barbequed?! So cut the crap and call a temporary truce if you have to and let's get shit done already." She said as she shot both men a look saying that she clearly was not fucking around. Edward held up his hands in a mock surrender as Alice watched the young girl with interest. Jacob growled but backed down instantly when August shot him a death glare. "Growl at me again and watch what happens, Jacob Black." She threatened as she walked slowly towards him making several of the other wolf pack members giggle like little kids as they watched their badass Alpha getting his ass handed to him by their tiny mate.

Jacob shut his eyes tightly and swallowed down another growl before opening his eyes to look down at his mate who looked about ready to tear him a new one. August grabbed his face in both her small hands and brought him down to her level with her lips just hovering over his. "You be good Jacob or you get the couch for a week, am I clear?" Jacob nodded and smiled sheepishly before kissing her softly. _"Crystal."_ Quil and Embry tittered with laughter as Sam hide a smirk behind his hand. "So whipped." Paul muttered as Jacob wrapped his arms around his mate's naked body. His hands began to roam to forbidden places before Edward cleared his throat loudly. "As much as I'd LOVE to witness wet dog sex. NOT. I think we should say that we'll meet at the treaty line at about half past six to discuss temporary accommodations for the hunt of Victoria, yes?" Jacob rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly before walking back to his pack with August's hand clasped in his. "Whatever, leech. Be there and don't even think about wasting my time." And with that the party ended as the wolf pack and vampires went their separate ways, not without a great deal of glaring and growls coming from either side though. Bella shot a seething look over to August who only quirked one eyebrow at her in a challenge making the brunette sneer and follow Edward and Alice out of the meadow as the two Cullen siblings discussed erasing her friend's memory of what happened today. Jacob squeezed her hand making August look up to him as they walked through the forest. "Everything will be okay, baby girl. You'll see." August squeezed his hand back as they both flashed their violet Alpha mate eyes at each other before leaning in and sharing a kiss that held a promise of brighter days to come.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hey guys! I know updates have been a little slow. It's mainly because I've just been having really busy days this past week or so. I have the whole weekend to work on my stories though so hopefully I'll get more updates than just one or two out every day. And another thing, I know I'm kind of going really A.U. O.O.C with this story and it's not really following the books or movies at all, I just wanted you guys to know that I meant for it to be that way. Anyways love you guys! –MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 34

At about 6:00 in the evening, August yawned and slowly opened her eyes to her darkened bedroom as she turned over in bed. Quil and Sam both had an arm draped over her stomach while she lay against Jake's chest with Embry wrapped around her lower body. Everyone had decided that after a morning of excitement, a day in bed and a long nap was needed before meeting with the mysterious Cullen clan later that evening. The sun had gone down leaving a few stars that speckled across the cobalt sky. Studying the ceiling, August went over the events of today in her head and tried to mentally prepare herself for meeting the rest of the leech clan and having to deal with Bella the bitch for the second time that day. She had no idea what "accommodations" the pack would be needing to make for the clan of leeches, but she was sure it was going to go to hell in a handbasket at some point.

She took a deep breath and held it before exhaling loudly while running her fingers through her messy hair. She jumped slightly when she looked up and saw that Embry was hovering over her with his face only mere centimeters from hers. _"Good evening, Tehya. Did you sleep alright?"_ She smiled softly and nodded reaching up and running her hand through his short black hair. _"Hey there. I slept surprisingly well despite the shit that we're dealing with right now."_ Embry's eyes flashed golden as he bit his lip trying to quiet a growl that wanted to leave his lips. _"You know you have nothing to worry about, Augs. We're all immortal now. The red haired vamp's bite can no longer kill us, just weaken us or make us pass out to the point that it may take a few days to recover but it won't be fatal anymore. Besides, Bella is the one who really has to be worried. She's still human even though Sam's pretty certain that the leeches are going to turn her soon. Jake's all in denial about it saying that even if he hates her now, he used to be best friends with her and that he knows she'd never agree to willingly die and betray his trust."_

August's violet eyes flashed at his words as she grew green with jealousy. Why was her mate still concerned with his ex-girlfriend when he was clearly mated to her? It made absolutely no fucking sense and she was seriously thinking of having a little conversation with Jake about where his priorities lay. Embry shook his head and bent down nuzzling his nose against her in an effort to make her stop scowling. _"We don't know why he still cares about her, Tehya. We've all tried talking to him about it but he refuses to believe any of us. I know one thing for certain though. He doesn't love her like he loves you. The night that you gave yourself to us completely was the night that we all were bound together for eternity. None of us will ever look at another woman the way we look at you. Whatever is going on between Jake and Bella is old news. He may still care about her but I know he only cares about her as a friend and nothing more. Besides, you're way hotter than her. I mean did you see her? She had no curves…She's just skin and bones…"_ August giggled quietly as Embry rested his body on top of hers being careful not to jostle their pack mate's in the hope that they would sleep a little bit longer, giving the two wolves a semblance of privacy in the pitch black room.

 _"_ _Come on Tehya. We have some time to kill before we have to meet the leeches. I have a secret I've been meaning to show you."_ Embry carefully moved off of the bed with August following close behind. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her before padding quietly out of the master bedroom with Embry who smiled happily at the thought of spending some quality time with his mate. Embry led her to his room where he shut the door and locked it before turning to face her with an unreadable expression. "I want to show you where I go when I need to be alone or just relax." August gave him a confused expression but was surprised when he reached up to the ceiling where there appeared to be a hidden door with a handle attached to it. Reaching up, he pulled the handle down to reveal a set of rickety wooden stairs that led up into what looked like a small attic space. Embry took her hand in his and led her up the steps and into a small dusty room that was situated in the rafters at the very top of the house. The room had a mattress with a sheet over it laying on the floor in front of a small window that had a window seat in it with books laying scattered about.

In the middle of the room sat a wooden easel that held a canvas and every type of paints and pastels you could imagine. On the other side of the room there were cardboard boxes that looked old that were labeled with different things such as "Sam's Room" and "My Stuff". August was curious as to what those boxes held but she decided to ask later as she wandered around the room. "This is amazing, Em. How'd you discover this place?" She said as she crossed the room to stand in front of them. Embry's eyes glazed over slightly as he seemed to be lost in what looked like a memory. "This house was the house that Sam grew up in before his father left. When his mom died, he inherited it and decided to move the pack here. This room used to be Sam's old room. He let me stay here because he knows that I need to get away sometimes and he understands how that feels." She nodded in understanding as he took her hands and pulled her down onto the mattress. Embry lay on his back while August lay on top of him with her head buried in his chest.

"Tell me something that no one knows about you, Em." Embry's hand that was rubbing her back stilled as he tensed slightly before squeezing his eyes shut in a pained expression. August lifted her head off of his chest and hovered over him as she nuzzled his cheek with her nose lovingly while running her hands lightly down the sides of his face. "It's okay. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell a soul. Your secrets safe with me." Giving a small nod Embry opened his eyes as his face drew into a sad expression as he pulled her close nuzzling her back. "My mom was from a different tribe than this one and she became pregnant with me after an affair she had with a man in this tribe. That's how I became a shifter. My father was the one who gave me the shifter gene. She died before I had a chance to find out who my father was but rumor has it that it's most likely Sam's father. He had a reputation for being a bad person who liked to see people suffer. Joshua Uley was known for abusing his family and cheating on his wife often. He left Sam and his mom when Sam was six and he died a few years later when Sam was thirteen. So Sam is actually my older brother and Jacob is my cousin. We'll never know for sure though, but once Sam found out, we've been pretty close ever since. Jacob's always been my best friend so it was pretty easy to see him as family."

August hugged him tightly to her as she began to absorb the new information that she learned about her mates. Now that she thought about it, Sam, Jacob and Embry did look a lot alike so she could see where they could definitely be related to one another. That was probably why they were all destined to be her mates. She wouldn't be shocked if Quil and Paul had some sort of family ties to them either. In one way or another, they were all connected with memories and family members and that made her heart warm at that they had become so close as to rely on one another so heavily. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Embry who was breathing hard almost as if he was going to phase. "You okay, Em?" She whispered but was surprised when Embry flipped them over so he pinned her beneath him and looked up into his cocoa eyes only to see that they were brimming with unshed tears. "Em…" Embry's body shook as the tears started to fall splashing down onto her body and into her hair. "I know he was a bad person, but I still wish I had at least met him just once, you know? My mom and I never were on speaking terms so she never once talked about who he was or what he was like. Now that he's gone, I'll never know what happened…" He breathed out before he collapsed against her and buried his head into the crook of her neck. August wrapped her arms and legs around him and whispered softly to him while he let out the emotions that had been buried beneath his soul's surface for so long. "You really wanted to know him didn't you? You need some sort of closure." Embry nodded as sobs wracked his large frame. He cried for a few minutes before his sobs tapered off into whimpering and then turned into small pain filled whines. August held him tightly to her the entire time knowing that they could both comfort each other in a way that no one else could. Embry sniffled and pulled back to look at her with red puffy eyes. "Sam always told me that he was really abusive and would come home drunk and beat him and his mom and that it was better this way without me ever meeting him. But I can't help but wonder if things had been different if he was with my mom and I instead of Sam and his mom. Either way I guess we'll never know, huh?"

August was deep in thought before she finally nodded with a solemn expression. "Yeah Em….I don't think there is any way we can know now. It's all a bunch of what ifs. But I do know this, if you spend your whole life wondering about the what ifs, you'll never be able to enjoy what's happening in the here and now. It's like crying over spilled milk. It's in the past, and the past can't be changed. But what you do have control over is where you go from here, Embry. The choice is yours. Do you wanna keep dwelling with the ghosts of the past, or do you want to take control of your life and ensure that everything goes smoothly from here on out?" Embry was silent for a few minutes before a glimmer of hope shined in his eyes as he looked down at her. Fresh tears started to fall from his eyes as he hugged her to him tightly, never wanting to let go of the girl who had changed his life for the better in so many ways. "August Rose, you've given me a second chance at life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. So thank you, for just being you. I love you baby with all my heart." He murmured before he captured her lips with his and made the promise to himself that he'd focus on the here and now and no longer be held back by the ghosts that never existed in his life to begin with.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hey guys! I love all the reviews you all are giving me. Feedback is really important so I know where to take the story plot. So if you've got some ideas, lemme hear em! I saw some comments on the last chapter being really emotional and let me tell you when I wrote it I may have cried a little. Embry's such a sweetie and so is August. They're a match made in heaven. Also the theme song for this chapter is You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi. Love you guys-MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 35

Six thirty on the dot, the wolf pack stood on their side of the treaty line waiting for the Cullen's to arrive. August held Jacob's hand tightly giving it a squeeze as storm clouds appeared on the horizon. Sam stood to her right with a hand on the small of her back rubbing lightly to calm her nerves. Paul was brooding with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at the sky like it was going to burst into flames while Embry and Quil chattered quietly behind them. The atmosphere was so tense that August thought that maybe the fates were too and were showing it by making the dark storm clouds appear in front of them. The wind whipped around them as the pack grew defensive and growled at the sight of the Olympic Clan approaching. Carlisle and Esme led the way followed closely behind by Edward and Bella with Alice and Jasper next and Rosalie and Emmett bringing up the rear.

Once they all lined up along the treaty line, Carlisle smiled politely at the wolf pack keeping his eyes trained on Jacob the entire time. "Good evening, Jacob. Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice. However I wish it was under different circumstances. But enough dallying. We've all come here to reach a common goal, yes? You managed to kill Laurent but Victoria is still very much at large. I understand that not only has she been after Bella, but your mate as well. Therefore it is of the utmost importance that redefine the treaty lines allowing each other on either side of the line so we can patrol both areas together. Both girls will need to be guarded at all times. Edward needs to be with us on patrol, so Bella has only agreed to go along with this arrangement if you guard her personally at our residence. This is not negotiable for us. Either you guard her, or we will not assist you when it comes to protecting your mate. It is in your best interest as a pack to go along with this condition if your mate is to be unharmed in the events that are going to take place."

August's mouth hung open as she looked from Jacob to the elder vampire and then to Bella who was smirking at her in triumph. "No…" She whispered as Paul and Sam grabbed her before she hit the ground. Jacob stood stock still with his features showing no emotion. Quil and Embry stepped up beside him only to be growled at fiercely. Sam lifted August into his arms before handing her off to Paul who tucked her head under his chin while she buried her head into his chest. Sam approached his Alpha with caution as they all waited to see what he'd do. Placing a hesitant hand on Jacob's arm, he murmured softly. "Do it Jake. They've left us with no choice. We can't defeat Victoria without their help. The pack will take care of our mate. I give my word." Jacob turned to his Beta with a weary expression before giving a nod and turning back to Carlisle who waited politely for their decision. "Fine. I'll do it. As long as I have your word that you'll fight for not only Bella but for August as well. Her safety is key if these accommodations are to work." Carlisle smiled and gave an indifferent nod. "Then it's settled. The treaty is to be put on hold until Victoria is dead, and you will leave with us for your guard duties starting immediately. I'm glad we could come to an agreement." With that he began walking away with the rest of his clan following slowly behind him. Bella threw one last cocky smirk over her shoulder at August who let out a quiet sob into Paul's chest.

Jacob made his way quickly over to where the pack was crowded around their heartbroken mate and reached for her only to be growled at by Paul, Quil and Embry who guarded her carefully. "Oh no. You don't get to fucking agree to go back to your ex-girlfriend and then break Aug's heart more. Just go. We can manage without you." Jacob's expression turned into one of hurt and misery as he watched his mate sob into Paul's chest. He hadn't expected his pack mates to react so badly to the deal with the vampires but there was no going back now. He tried to approach them one more time as the rain began to fall from the sky while thunder and cracks of lightening sounded above. "August...I…Please…" His mate's sobs quieted for a moment as she lay perfectly still in Paul's arms before her voice sounded as the rain pounded around them. "Go…" Jacob felt his heart clench at the word and tried to move closer to comfort her but Quil pushed him back. "August please listen…It doesn't mean-" Just then August placed her feet on the ground and stood tall as she marched her way over to him with her head held high. Her violet eyes flashed at him as he winced at the amount of magic that was radiating off of her and the rest of their pack. "Just fucking go Jacob! It's too late. You've made your bed and now you're going to sleep in it. Now go run along to your precious Bella." Jacob felt like she had slapped him with her fierce words as he closed his eyes and swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. He went to speak, but she only held up her hand signaling that it was time for him to leave. Taking a deep breath, Jacob rose to his full height and without saying a word phased and bolted out into the forest leaving the love of his life and the rest of his family behind as the storm drowned out August's sobs.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Woah okay everyone step away from the pitchforks and take a deep breath. I merely was trying to create a little bit of conflict between our lovebirds but rest assured I am absolutely horrible at letting a conflict go on because of my fluffy writing nature so hopefully this chapter will ease your minds a bit.-MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 36

The rain poured steadily down from the dark skies as August sat at the window seat in Embry's secret hideaway trying to comprehend why Jacob had left earlier with the cold ones. The rest of the pack were downstairs asleep in their beds. She had asked them all to leave her alone for the night so she could calm her nerves that rattled her to the core. Thunder sounded in the distance as she watched the flashes of lightening light up the sky. This storm reminded her of when she first came to the res and how she had been knocked unconscious by flying debris and was saved by her pack. Just as she was nodding off with her head against the window sill she jumped when she heard a faint noise outside. A quiet thump sounded on the roof outside the window before she stilled when she recognized the heartbeat of the wolf that was perched outside her window.

"Jake…" She whispered as she scrambled to open up the window as he jumped inside. He was sopping wet from head to toe and was naked as the day he was born but he was here and that was all that mattered. "August…I…" Without hesitating, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his taking him by surprise before he lifted her up into his arms as he held her tightly while he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry…I never meant to hurt you…And I know the pack is just being protective because they saw that I hurt you. And I swear I never meant for it to happen like that, but when I saw an opportunity to turn things in our favor I had to take it…" August shook her head and placed her finger to his lips silencing him as he pulled back to look down at her. "No, it's my fault for reacting so emotionally when I should've known that you were doing only what was best for me and the pack. I'm so sorry I overreacted and I do hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Jacob took her hand in his and kissed each of her finger tips before kissing her softly. August melted into his loving embrace as the rain beat down outside. Jake backed up slowly until he gently fell back down onto the mattress that lay on the floor with her on top of him as he looked up at her with a newfound awe. "Of course I forgive you. I love you more than life itself August Rose. You're all mine. Just as I'm yours for the rest of our very long lives." August giggled and pressed her lips to his in a playful kiss which he returned with vigor. "And it's going to be a very long life indeed." Jake let out a quiet chuckle as he nuzzled his nose against hers. "You have no idea, babe." After a few minutes of making out like a bunch of normal teenagers, August pulled back and rolled to the side curling up against her mate making him let out a happy rumble. "So wanna explain this genius plan you thought of to swing things in our favor while messing around with our mortal enemies?" Jake smirked mischievously and placed a soft kiss on her forehead while lazily playing with her hair. "Why yes I think I will. Okay so when the vamps said that the only way they were going to help stop Victoria and protect you was for me to be Bella's guard dog, I was obviously really pissed and didn't want to do it but Sam came up with this plan that I just pretend to go along with it so I can gather information on the Olympic Clan and see what their exact plans are not only for dealing with Victoria but with whether or not they're going to turn Bella and if they are, finding out if they're planning on getting out of dodge once she is turned because they obviously would look really suspicious if they stayed here. And I knew when Carlisle said that they were going to protect you that it was complete bullshit because there's no way that they would protect our pack's mate without having some ulterior motive so right now I'm going to be pretending to guard Bella so we can figure out what they really want. But in order for it to look like nothing was up, I had to end up making a scene with you and the pack to make it seem believable. And I'm really really sorry that I ended up hurting you but I hope you understand why I had to now."

August smiled up at him and ran her hand down his jawline and along his naked chest making him close his eyes as his breathing turned ragged. "It's alright, babe. I understand now that I know what's up. Those assholes won't know what hit them when we mess up whatever they're planning. And we'll find a way to stop Victoria and deal with Bella the bitch all in one shot. But for now, let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the night. I'm guessing you can stay for a little while and then have to get back to the cold ones before sunrise so they don't know you're gone?" Jake nodded as a slow smirk crossed over his lips. Rolling over so he pinned her beneath him, he leaned down so his lips hovered only centimeters from hers as his hot breath fanned over her face. "Better make the most of the time we have then, huh?" He whispered before his lips smashed onto hers as they proceeded to catch up on the love making that they had missed out on for the past few nights. The pack was huddled at the bottom of the steps in Embry's room trying to quiet their laughter as they listened to everything that was said above them. Sam's shoulder's shook with laughter as Paul, Quil and Embry snorted indelicately. "Told you that they'd kiss and make up." Quil quirked an eyebrow at him before they all hooted with laughter as banging and moans sounded from above them. "Doesn't waste any time does he?" Paul shook his head and rolled his eyes with a grin. "You know you'd do the same if you were him. Come on let's get back to bed. We'll leave them to it for a few hours and then wake them before Jake gets busted sneaking out." Embry groaned and shot his brother a pleading look. "Can't I sleep in one of your rooms tonight? I really don't wanna be the third wheel while they fuck…" Quil snickered before draping an arm around his shoulders and led the disgruntled wolf out of the room. "Come on, bro. Tomorrow will be our turn."


	37. Chapter 37

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 37

It was a little before 4:30 a.m. and August awoke suddenly with a strong wave of nausea making her shoot up from Jake's arms and barrel down the stairs and into the master bathroom as she proceeded to violently empty the contents of her stomach as she hugged the toilet. Jake burst into the bathroom as his eyes widened at his mate who had become ragingly ill so quickly. The rest of the pack crowded into the bathroom as they watched Jacob hold August's hair back away from the sickness that left her as quickly as it came. August gasped for breath as she slumped to the bathroom floor making Jake quickly take her in his arms and hold her close as he exchanged a bewildered look with his pack mates. August's eyes fluttered open and were met with her mate's concerned chocolate eyes. "You alright, Augs? Have you been feeling sick today?"

August shook her head lightly and groaned as the bright light of the bathroom made her eyes burn as her stomach flipped again making her bury her head in his chest. Sam stepped forward and bent down to her level grasping her chin gently as he studied her face intently. "Is this the first time you've gotten sick, love?" She nodded slowly and let out a small whimper as Sam turned to Jake and the others with a concerned expression. "Put her in my bed for the rest of the night. We'll take shifts taking care of her. If she gets sick again, we're calling Emily and Sue immediately." Jake shot him a questioning look as the others nodded with their eyes wide in shock. Sam laid a hand on Jake's shoulder breaking him out of his daze. "Get her to bed, Jacob. I have a feeling this is just the beginning."

Jacob looked confused but followed his Beta's orders as he padded out of the bathroom and into the joined bedroom where Quil helped him pull back the duvet cover so he could lay her gently onto the silky sheets. Once she was settled they both leaned down and dropped a kiss on top of her head before they pulled the covers up to her chin as she quickly fell into a restless sleep. Once they heard her heartbeat slow signaling she was out, they both turned and made their way out into the living room where the rest of guys were waiting for them. "What was that all about?" Jake wondered aloud as Sam only smiled softly at the young wolf's cluelessness. He would be in for the shock of his life if it was what Sam thought it was. But instead of worrying his young Alpha and the rest of the teenage pack members, he kept his thoughts to himself blocking the others from seeing into his mind temporarily.

Embry let out a low whine as he kept his eyes trained on the bedroom door where he could hear his mate's soft breathing. "Is she going to be okay? I mean she's immortal so she can't be dying." Sam shook his head with a small chuckle making the others face's scrunch up in confusion. "She'll be just fine. She may be out of it and a little nauseous for a while though. If she throws up again, we'll get Emily and Sue over here to check her out and then we'll know for sure." Jake raked his hand through his messy hair before sticking his hands into the pockets of the black cut off jean shorts that he had hastily put on in an attempt to not flash his pack mates. Just then he looked at his watch that he had strapped to his wrist a few moments ago and his eyes widened before he started pacing furiously. "It's 5:00 a.m. I have to get back to the leeches or they'll know I was here. Fuck I don't want to leave her like this though…I just promised her I wouldn't leave again and now I'm going to have to…"

Sam gave him a look and spoke in a parental type of tone. "You need to go, Jake. They'll know something's up if you aren't there when they get back from patrol. Also, I need you to block your thoughts and emotions from them. Because of your newfound Alpha status, it'll be easier for you to do than you think. Our plans need to remain between us only at all costs. Now get a move on. Don't worry about August. She'll be in good hands. We're all very capable of dealing with an under the weather she wolf." He said finishing with a reassuring smile. Jacob gave a heavy sigh and nodded before he waved at the others and raced out the back door and into the forest where he phased and made his way quickly back to the coven's home.

Once Jacob had left, Sam breathed a sigh of relief before turning to the others. "Quil and Embry, you two need to patrol the outer perimeters of the reservation now. I'll send Paul and Jacob to relieve you of your duties later tonight. Don't do anything stupid and for the love of all things great and wonderful, don't get caught by the hunters. The humans are aware that we're in the forest and will not hesitate to use force to get rid of us if necessary. Paul, you and I are going to be playing nurse to our little mate. She sounds pretty knocked out right now, so it'll probably be a few hours before she wakes up again. At this point, we don't need to worry. But if she gets worse, Emily and Sue will be able to diagnose the problem. Alright, I think that's about it for now. Good luck on your patrol. Paul, sit with August and let me know the second she wakes up or is sick again." The wolves nodded in understanding before splitting off to go about their duties for the day. Sam watched them all go before turning in the direction of the bedroom where his mate's soft heartbeat made his speed up at the possibility of what might be making her so ill. Either way, they'd face whatever it was together as a pack, but more so as a family.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hey guys the theme song for this chapter is In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins. -MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 38

Paul lay next to his mate in the master bedroom as he watched her face scrunch up in pain and discomfort. Taking her hand in his he gasped at how cold and clammy it was as he held it tight trying to bring warmth to her body. Sam walked in sensing Paul's anxiety and took one look at his mate before picking up the phone and calling Sue and Emily. "Yeah, she's cold and clammy and she's thrown up once this morning but I have a feeling that's not going to be the last time. Could you two maybe stop by and confirm what's going on? I have an idea of what it is but we won't know for sure until you check. Yeah. I'll let the guys know. Thanks Emily, see you soon." With that he hung up as Paul looked from August's sickly figure to Sam's face that looked on in concern. "What was that about?" Paul questioned as Sam just nodded towards August. "She's not feeling well so I called Emily. She and Sue are coming in about an hour to give August a full checkup."

Paul clutched his little mate's hand tighter in his as he swallowed hard. "She'll be okay though, right? I mean she can't die or anything. She's supposed to be immortal like the rest of us. We can't lose her. Not when we just found her." He said as he tripped over his words working himself up into a frenzy until he was close to shifting. Sam held up a hand and pointed to the door of the bedroom. "Get up and go take a run. You can meet Embry and Quil and let them know what's going on. I'll figure out some way for us to get through to Jacob so he can be here for this." Paul held his friend's gaze before nodding sharply and racing out of the room and out of the front door before shifting and zooming off into the forest to find the rest of the pack. Sam took a deep breath before sitting down next to August at the head of the bed. Her eyes fluttered open as she rolled onto her side resting her head on his chest. "What's going on, Sam? Why am I so sick?" Sam shushed her and ran his fingers through her hair while rubbing her back soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay, Tehya. I have a feeling we're all going to be very surprised but happy if we confirm what I think it is. Just know that I need you to stay strong and try to not worry until we know for sure, okay?" August's face scrunched up in confusion before Sam reached down and lifted up her shirt and placed his hand over her lower belly making her realize exactly what he was saying. "You think I'm pregnant?" She questioned as glanced down at his hand placing hers over his larger one. Sam nodded and kissed her forehead as they kept their hands on top of her belly getting lost in thought about what could be the source of her sickness.

Sam glanced down at her worried as what her reaction would be at the possibility of being pregnant, but was surprised to find that she was smiling up at him with small tears in her eyes. "August…" He whispered as he felt his own eyes dampen at the emotion that he was witnessing coming from his young mate. August just kept smiling and intertwined their fingers that rested on her belly as she sighed happily. "What do the rest of the pack's going to say? What do you think Jake will say? Do you think he's going to be more excited or scared?" Sam let out a small chuckle as he rubbed their hands gently across her bare skin. "I think they'll be overjoyed at knowing that we're starting our family. Especially Jacob. He's going to be surprised, yes because I don't think he was really expecting this to happen so soon. But what can you do? If a little one wants to come into our lives, they come into our lives and we just go with the flow. Plans can always change. As Protectors, we're built to be flexible in making decisions and life choices. I don't see you being pregnant as a bad thing at all. In all honesty, I'm glad it's happening now. The sooner we start trying for a family the better."

August let out a weak laugh as she breathed in deeply before closing her eyes and resting her head back on the pillows. "So Emily and Sue are coming in an hour? That gives us what, an hour of total peace and quiet before all hell breaks loose?" Sam nodded and turned on his side facing her as he wrapped his arms around her middle hugging her gently to him as they both closed their eyes enjoying the calm while it lasted. An hour later, Sam and August were rudely awaken by the sound of thundering feet coming towards them as Jake, Quil and Embry burst through the bedroom door with Paul following close behind. Jake immediately went to August and took her in his arms as he held her to him looking up at Sam with a worried expression. "What's going on? Is she okay? Did she get sick again?" Sam shook his head and was about to answer but before he could, Emily and Sue appeared in the doorway with a small doctor bag making them all turn in their direction. "Well that's what we're here to find out." Sue said with a gentle smile as Sam helped prop August up against the pillows while the boys stepped back. All except Jake who was determined to lay beside her while Sue and Emily examined her. Sue came and sat next to August and lifted her shirt up before carefully pressing her fingers against her belly. Sue hummed as she shot Sam a look and nodded before she stood up while Emily put on a pair of latex gloves. "We're going to take a look just to make sure but I think you hit the nail on the head, Sam. I'm going to have to ask all of you to step out of the room while I examine her and then I'll let you know when it's safe to come back in."

Jake huffed in annoyance before Sam shot him a look that clearly said he needed to be in the other room. Giving a heavy sigh he bent down and gave his mate a chaste kiss on the lips before swaggering out into the living room with the rest of the pack following close behind. Sue and Emily went about giving her a full exam before they finally confirmed what everyone had expected. Sue readjusted the blankets over the small she wolf and gave her a soft smile. "It looks like you're going to have a baby, sweetheart. Congratulations. Do you know who the father is?" August's face lit up like it was Christmas as she nodded happily. "It's Jake. But he doesn't know yet. In fact I don't think anyone knows but Sam and me. As soon as they come back in I'll let them all know." Sue nodded as Emily gave her a hug whispering congratulations in her ear before both medicine women wrote out a list of daily instructions on the dos and don'ts of wolf pregnancies and left some anti-nausea pills that she could safely take to stop the effects of morning sickness.

As soon as Sue opened the bedroom door Jake burst into the room with the others close behind him. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you sick? I'm really worried." He babbled on and on until August sat up and grabbed his hands pulling him down onto the bed in front of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she nuzzled his nose with hers as she let out a light giggle. "I'm pregnant Jacob." Jake stopped mid-sentence and froze as his eyes widened while the others stood stock still before all hell broke loose at once. Jake tackled her gently down onto the bed and kissed her hard as he pulled her close rubbing his hands up and down her body before resting them on her belly. The rest of the pack jumped onto the bed and began to kiss her and give her gentle caresses wherever they could reach. Everyone's eyes filled with happy tears as the clung to one another, ecstatic that there was going to be a new addition to the family in a few short months. Sam dropped a kiss on August's head as he made an announcement to the group. "Sue told me that you're about four weeks along. So it's pretty early in the pregnancy and we have to keep you really quiet so there's no chance of you miscarrying. All of us are going to have to get used to running patrols and being on baby duty throughout your pregnancy." Everyone nodded in agreement as Jake leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his mate's belly that now held their pup safely inside. "It'll all be okay. We'll do what we have to do to make sure our baby and their mama are completely pampered and spoiled." August smiled at the affection that her mates had already shown her and their pup. Now all they had to do was wait and watch the miracle of life grow and flourish as the months went on. 


	39. Chapter 39

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 39

After the pack calmed down from the shock of August's pregnancy announcement, she was ordered to stay in bed the rest of the day while Jacob reluctantly went back to the Cullen's to remain on guard duty. Sam, Paul and Embry had just left on patrol leaving Quil alone with August for the rest of the day. Right now they were watching a superhero movie marathon on Jacob's portable DVD player while snuggling under the covers. Quil had made a whole bunch of junk food after she had taken one of her anti-nausea pills and was sitting with his back against the headboard with her laying with her back to his chest in between his bent knees as he fed her small pieces of popcorn every few minutes. The movie was right at a part where Superman was fighting the villain and had gotten hit with a pretty nasty attack making August cringe as Quil tightened his grip on her. "Scared, Augs?" He murmured next to her ear as she turned her head to meet his eyes with a playful scowl. "Uh no. I was just thinking how stupid it is that the supposed hero is getting his ass whooped right now."

He let out a snort of laughter and kissed her temple before turning back to watch the movie. August rolled her eyes as she suddenly became bored with watching the movie and smirked when she came up with a sneaky plan. While Quil's eyes were fixed intensely on the movie she slowly moved her hand beneath the covers placing her hand on his upper thigh making him let out a small gasp before he glanced down at her quickly. "What are you doing, Tehya?" He asked as his breath caught in his throat when her hand moved further up his body until it rested on his now hard cock that was straining against his fitted boxer briefs. She merely shrugged and ran her fingers gently up and down his covered length before glancing up at him through her lashes. "Just watching the movie. Why?" Quil's own hand clamped down on her own taking it quickly off and holding it tightly. "Lying isn't nice, Tehya. Nor is being a tease. You know we can't get down and dirty while you're pregnant."

August let a slow smirk cross over her lips as she took the hand he wasn't holding and grasped the back of his neck bringing him down to her level as she placed a slow kiss on his lips. "I just texted Emily and asked. Apparently we don't have to stop having sex until I'm eight months and that's only so I don't go into premature labor." She whispered making him close his eyes and moan as he bit down on her bottom lip giving it a tug. He pulled back breathing heavily as he leaned his forehead against hers with worry shining in his chocolate eyes. "Are you sure it won't hurt the baby? You're only four weeks, Augs. I don't want to anything that would make you lose the baby." August smiled softly as her heart warmed at how protective he was already over their pup but shook her head in response to his question. "It's fine. Emily and Sue have delivered babies before so I trust their judgement. If they say we can have sex, then we can have sex, Q."

Holding her gaze for a moment he then nodded and gave her a sexy smirk as his eyes darkened with lust before he flipped them over so she was on her back with his body hovering above her. He kissed her lips before reaching down to the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head leaving her naked before him as he pulled down the covers to admire the view. She squirmed under his gaze slightly and blushed but he didn't seem to notice as he opened her legs wide before pushing them as far back against her chest as they could go as he licked his lips at the sight of her naked core. "Don't ever be shy with me, babe. You're beautiful and you should never be ashamed to be like this when we're alone. If it were up to me, I'd make sure you'd never own another piece of clothing for the rest of your life. You naked like this with nothing separating me from you is my favorite thing in the world." He murmured before his hands trailed over her pale skin as they quickly found her breasts, taking them into his hands and pushing his palm flat against them pressing them back before kneading them deeply with his fingers. She gasped at how sensitive they were and knew it was because they were growing larger with every passing day and was amazed at how fast her lower body seemed to respond to his touch.

Taking her nipples between his fingers he pinched them lightly before tugging them in a light rhythm making her cry out and arch her back thrusting the rosy peaks against his palm. Quil then grabbed onto her hips pulling her up against him as his lips replaced his fingers around her nipples as he took each one into mouth in turn giving them strong licks as he nibbled and sucked at her much like a pup would. She moaned his name as she grasped at the fine hairs on the back of his neck pulling him to her as close as physically possible. When both of her nipples stood tall and were thoroughly tender, he let go with a loud pop before surprising her by flipping her over so she was on her hands and knees as he lifted her ass up in the air while spreading her legs even further apart as she looked over her shoulder watching him throw his boxers to the other side of the room before slipping his length inside of her. She gasped loudly and whimpered as he filled her reaching the very depths of her tight channel as she clenched around his cock making him let out a growl. He grabbed onto her hips tightly as his body then covered her before he started moving in and out of her at a torturously slow pace. She growled in frustration as she bucked herself back against him eager for him to start pounding into her. "Damnit Quil, move!" She screamed as he hesitated for a moment before leaning his face into her shoulder blade and kissing her softly. "Just tell me if it's too much." He whispered before she felt him pull out of her completely and then seconds later slam into her making her cry out as he began to pound into her hard. He gripped her hips leaving dark bruises along the lines of the bone as he picked up the pace making her mewl and whimper out of pure joy at the feeling of being so full and complete. Her inner walls clenched tightly around his cock making him moan loudly before he came hard inside her. A few hard thrusts later she screamed out his name as she came around him. He let her ride out her high before he pulled out and tiredly collapsed on the bed beside her as their breaths mixed together while they wrapped themselves in a sweaty embrace before sleep overtook both of them as their pleasure continued into their dreams.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile. I've been really sick lately and we're trying to figure out a way for me to get better so please bear with me while we get everything under control. I am most definitely not done with writing this story and rest assured that even if updates are a bit slow for a while, they will always come. Please remember to follow, favorite and review! Love you guys- MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 40

Jacob stepped into the pack house and collapsed in a heap of long limbs while he tried to catch his breath from his quick run through the forest. He had missed his mate and had seen the flashes of images going through both her and Quil's mind and it made him want to get through his guard duty shift even quicker knowing that he was missing out on all the fun. He was also a tad pissed off at the fact that Quil was having sex with August so soon after they had found out she was pregnant. It hadn't even been 24 hours yet, and already they were going at it. He really hoped that it wouldn't be bad for the baby but couldn't help but dream of what it was going to be like if they got the all clear and they were all able to enjoy ravishing her newly growing body.

He heard the sound of the back door open and knew by the sound of multiple heart beats that the others had just gotten back from patrol. Sam strolled into the hallway and came to stop in front of his naked and exhausted Alpha with an eyebrow quirked at him. "You know we have spare shorts hanging on the trees at the forest line don't you? And what the hell are you doing home anyways? I thought the leeches were holding you hostage for now." Jacob let out a weak growl that turned into a groan as he tried and failed to sit up from where he lay on the floor. "You can't tell me that you didn't see what was going on with Q and Augs when we were gone. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be hearing her screams echoing in my dreams tonight." He mumbled making Sam tilt his head to the side with a confused look. "What are you talking about? We were busy tracking the leech bitch. What happened while we were gone?"

Just as Jake was about to answer they heard the furious growls of Embry and Paul who had apparently found the exhausted partners in crime who were passed out in the other room. Jake and Sam took one look at each other before sprinting off to the bedroom where Paul was holding a very pale naked Quil against the wall while cursing the day he was born. All the excitement had woken up August who just simply looked put out by her other mates disturbing her sleepy after sex bliss. Embry had jumped onto the bed and was fussing over her checking to make sure she was alright while Sam just looked between the scared Quil and exhausted August before he put two and two together. Storming over to where Paul was using Quil as a human wrecking ball making a large hole in the wall, he growled low as Quil gulped loudly. "It's not my fault! I wasn't wanting to have sex because I know she's pregnant but she told me she texted Emily and Emily said it was okay! I'm innocent I fucking swear." Paul thrust him into the wall again hard as Sam stood watching the two with his arms crossed over his chest with a dark expression. "You were there when we found out this morning! Don't you fucking tell me that it wasn't your fault! Her hormones are raging so obviously she was going to be a little moody but you should know better than to do it with a newly pregnant she wolf!"

Jake looked around the room at his pack who he had now lost all control over and let out a loud sigh before making his way over to his mate who sat up against the headboard trying and failing to bat Embry's hands away. Lifting up the covers he climbed in beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she leaned her head onto his naked chest. "Hey baby. I missed you today. I see you've had quite the eventful afternoon with Quil. Actually, to be honest I think we all saw everything that happened. Are you feeling alright?" August sighed contentedly as her lips grazed down on his russet skin making him let out her favorite rumble. "I'm alright, I promise. I texted Emily before Quil and I had sex and she gave us the all clear. I can have sex up until my eighth month and then we can't just because it may send me into premature labor. Please don't be mad at Quil. It was my fault. I should've known you guys would freak out."

Jake's eyes softened as he took in her messy sex hair and flushed cheeks before hooking two fingers underneath her chin and pulling her head up gently to look him in the eyes. "It's okay. We're not mad really. Okay well the others may be a little mad but it's just because we only found out about the pup this morning and it's in our nature to be extremely overprotective and possessive of our pregnant mate. Wolves in the wild are notorious for killing anything that even so much as looks at a pregnant she wolf the wrong way. So please keep in mind that our instincts may increase as our wolves take over when we're around you. I think you'll find also that your own wolf will come out more and more as you continue to grow and change throughout your pregnancy. Pregnant she wolves are known to be vicious when protecting their pups."

August nodded in understanding as Jake leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling back as they both noticed that the rest of the guys had since calmed down and had curled up around them on the bed making a large wolf pile that consisted of fully grown sweaty half naked men. "Finally. Geez you guys are making me look bad as your Alpha. How am I supposed to look all badass when I can't even keep you all from killing each other?" He murmured as he looked over at his pack mates with an embarrassed look. Paul waved a hand dismissively into the air with a loud sigh. "You were never badass Jake. That's my job." Jake scowled as August and the others snorted with laughter. "Yeah you're a real badass alright. Especially since I caught you and Quil curled up watching a Disney princess movie the other night in your room on Jake's DVD player." Embry laughed as Jake quirked an eyebrow down at his pack mates with a look of incredulousness. "Are you shitting me? That was what you were using it for? Damnit Paul how many times do I have to tell you to lay off the princess movies? You know the villain's give you nightmares…."

Paul shot up into a sitting position as his cheeks flushed with a bright pink while averting his eyes wishing that he was anywhere but there. August crawled over to him and got into his lap straddling him while she wrapped her arms around his neck with an understanding look. "It's alright, babe. Everyone is afraid of something. That doesn't make you any less of a wolf. In fact, I think it makes you an extremely bad ass wolf because you're not afraid to be yourself and not care what anyone thinks." Paul smiled proudly as he captured her lips with his while the others giggled lightly. Jake shook his head before fixing them all with a mock serious expression. "You know what I'm afraid of? I'm afraid of starving to death while we all sit around here and confess our deepest secrets. I vote for ordering a pizza." Everyone burst out laughing as Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone before pressing the speed dial button for the pizza place down the road. "Speed dial?" August asked with a weirded out look. Sam shrugged as the line rang. "Wolf's gotta eat, Tehya. Now what do you want on your pizza?" Smiling flopped herself down onto the bed laughing as she listened to her mates debating back and forth about which pizza topping was the greatest in all existence. Life was good. And it was only going to get better from here on out.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Surprise! I felt okay enough to post another chapter! Theme song for this chapter is Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. -MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 41

The days passed by quickly and before they knew it, August had reached the 2 month mark of her pregnancy. Her body was changing drastically as her baby bump grew with each passing day making all of her mate's wolves come out more as she found herself being pampered and doted on just as Sam had promised her. Victoria was still on the loose and it made all of them on edge as Jacob continued to spend every day with Bella and the Olympic coven much to August's dismay. Most nights he would sneak away for a few hours to spend some quality time with her and the pack, but always had to leave before the sun came up. Sue and Emily had been stopping by at least twice a week checking up on her and giving her advice on what to expect at every point in her pregnancy and even offering some early advice on how they were going to go about delivering the little pup that grew happily inside of her.

Today when she woke up with her mate's surrounding her so realized it was a special day for all of them. Jacob had told her that since today marked 2 months of her pregnancy, they were going to take her out on the town tonight to celebrate her and how well she was doing with being pregnant. She had no idea what Jacob and her other mate's had planned but she barely contained her squeal of excitement as she shot up into a sitting positon. It was about six in the morning and none of her mates were awake except for one who groaned before sitting up slowly and looking over at her with his dark brown eyes filled with remnants of sleep. "What's up baby? It's still early. You can sleep for a couple more hours before we all have breakfast. Are you alright? Do you feel sick again?" Sam asked as he tiredly brushed a piece of her long hair behind her ear. Crawling into his lap, she shook her head and took his hands in hers playing with the tips of his fingers making him chuckle. "I'm fine, Sam. I swear you all just love to worry about me every second of the day don't you?" She chided with a smirk making him growl lowly before bending down and nipping at the crook of her neck making her let out a small gasp. "Of course we worry, Tehya. That's our job as your mates. Besides, we love taking care of you while you're pregnant with a pup. It makes us feel like we're doing something right while everything has been going wrong lately." He said as his voice wavered slightly at the end. Pulling back she gave him a curious look while reaching up and cupping his cheek in her small hand running her thumb gently over his jawline. "And I love how you all are so doting on me and our pup, love. But just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't do some things by myself. I'm a perfectly capable young woman who sometimes likes to feel like she's a little bit independent. And I know you all are frustrated because you haven't caught Victoria yet but trust me you will. I have a feeling that everything will fall into place at just the right time. You have to have a little faith, sweetheart."

Sam studied his mate intently and couldn't help the smile that upturned his lips as he took in her larger belly and supple breasts noticing that she quite literally had a glow about her. He was sure that he wasn't the only one in the pack who could see how her skin had taken on a shimmering golden glow whenever they were all together and knew that all of them being near her constantly must have been having an effect on her mood and health as she continued through her pregnancy. He nodded in agreement as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips while one of his hands threaded into her long hair holding her to him and the other rubbed over her pregnant belly lovingly making her giggle when they pulled away. "I've noticed you especially love my baby bump. And I can't figure out why. Personally I'm kind of annoyed at how large I'm become. I'm starting to feel like a cow…" She murmured placing her small hand over his. Sam's head shot up as he looked down at her and her bump before he pulled her as close as he could giving her light butterfly kisses all over her face. "Of course I love your bump, baby. All of us do. You're so fucking beautiful when you're pregnant. If we're being completely honest here I think you should know all the one man solo parties that all of us have been having with ourselves at the thought of the rest of us filling you with a pup or pups of our own. I'm pretty sure that impregnating a she wolf is the biggest turn on for us male wolves." He moaned as his breath became ragged and husky.

She jump a little in surprise when she felt two warm bodies press up against each of her sides before she felt two sets of lips touch down onto the skin just below her neck. Sam leaned back pulling her back against his chest as Embry and Quil flanked either side of her trailing their lips down her body while their hands ran down her sides. She moaned loudly when she felt Paul's large fingers circle around her clit slowly teasing the bundle of nerves before he dipped two fingers into her tight channel brushing up against her inner walls. "We heard you felt unattractive, baby girl. And now we're going to correct that." Embry murmured against her skin as Quil ran a hand across her swollen belly leaving what felt like a trail of fire in its wake. Sam growled lightly as he brushed her hair over to one side and kissed her cheek before reaching around to her front and taking each of her breasts into his capable hands and kneaded them pinching her nipples between his fingers while Paul curled his fingers upwards hitting that delicious spot inside of her over and over again as he switched between thrusting his fingers and stretching her walls wide while he pinched her clit tugging on it lightly.

She bucked against their fingers and let out a breathy whine when she felt two fangs pierce her inner thigh followed by two more on the opposite as both licked the wounds soothingly as Quil and Embry both left marks reaffirming their claim on her as their mate. Sam bit his fangs down into the crook of her neck making her yell out as her body shook with a wave of pleasure that she hadn't felt this strong since her mating night. Paul stilled his fingers as he pressed one hand against her clit and the other pressing two fingers deep inside her hard against her g spot as his own fangs descended before he bit down across her hip as her body finally exploded with such a strong orgasm she felt her heart skip in her chest as each of her mates lapped at their claiming marks in tandem driving her over the edge as darkness clouded her vision before sleep overtook her once again. The last thing she heard was the distinct sound of laughter as her mates pressed their bodies against hers nuzzling into every nook and corner of her body as a voice that was clearer than the rest entered her mind. "Guess she'll sleep late now." She smiled softly as her eyelids closed and she fell into state of never-ending happiness and comfort.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Hiya everybody! Here's another chapter fresh out of the oven for ya. Theme song for this Chapter is Let's Play by Kristina Maria. Enjoy!-MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 42

When August woke up for the second time that day, it was 3 in the afternoon which made her scowl at the clock on the bedside table as she thought about how late she had slept in. "Damnit….Was it really necessary for them to make me black out…" She groaned running a hand through her long hair that was now messy with tangles. A voice sounded from the doorway of the bedroom as she looked up and saw that Jake was standing there leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest with a wolfish grin playing at his lips. "Of course it was necessary. How else can we show you we love you more than anyone else on this fuckin earth?" She gave a light laugh and rolled her eyes as she patted the bed in front of her. "Yeah, nothing says I love you like making your mate pass out from an orgasm so intense that it overloads her senses…" Jake jumped onto the bed and in a flash he had his legs crossed as he sat in front of her with his big brown eyes shining with a look of complete innocence. "What's wrong, little mama? You feeling a little bit moody tonight?" He asked gently as he brushed his thumb lightly over her cheek. She let out a sigh and nodded with a small smile that really looked more like a grimace. "Yeah…I guess…I just feel weird because I slept so late. I wasted all day in bed…" Jake scooted closer to her making her lean back as he hovered over her small frame. "Don't feel bad, honey. You're growing our pup in your belly. You're allowed to stay in bed every day if you wanted to. The more rest you get, the better. I know I definitely feel much better with you here in our bed safe and sound instead of you running around in the woods like the rest of the pack." He said as placed his hand on her pregnant belly rubbing it in small circles.

"Besides, tonight is all about you. We'll go out to wherever you want and we're going to celebrate how amazing of a mate you are to all of us. I may or may not have begged Carlisle to be relieved from my duties for the rest of the night because I've missed you and our pup more than anything." August's heart beat picked up as his hot breath ghosted over the skin of her neck making her let out a little moan. "God, Jake what are you doing to me? It's like ever since I became pregnant, my body feels like it's caught fire every time you're near me." Jake let out a responding growl as she felt his fangs elongate and nip at her overly sensitive skin. "It's because your body recognizes me as not only your mate but your Alpha. And you happen to be pregnant with my pup which makes our bond even stronger than it already was. I think what you're feeling is my Alpha powers being fed to you and our baby through our mating bond. I've heard that that happens sometimes when an Alpha gets his mate pregnant. He feeds his powers to his mate and their baby to insure a healthy pregnancy and safe delivery for both mom and pup."

August felt herself melt into a puddle of wolf goo all over the sheets of their bed at his confession. Wrapping her arms around him, she placed one hand behind his head and one pressing into his shoulder blades holding him to her as the fire she felt underneath her skin burst to life as he continued to kiss, nip and suck at every piece of exposed skin that his lips could touch. "Mmmmm…Jacob…" She mewled as he let out a growl of approval when her neck, shoulders and collarbone were covered in dark bruises and fang marks. Leaning down he rubbed his nose against hers affectionately making her sigh in contented bliss. "I love you, August Rose. One day I'm going to change your name to August Rose Black and then not only will you be my mate, but my wife. As your Alpha mate, I am the one who gets to marry you. Your other mates would still be your mates and live with us, but only I get to call you my wife." He said with his voice laced with an underlying authority.

August's eyes flew open at his tone as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears at the thought of her and Jacob becoming official in the human sense. Her mind ran wild with how the other pack members would react if he proposed to her and she accepted. She worried about hurt feelings and the other getting angry but was snapped out of her thoughts as Jake let out another low growl and hooked two fingers under her chin and brought her eyes up to look in his glowing Alpha ones. "I can hear your thoughts, August. The pack and I have already discussed this. They know that nothing would change between you and them. They're still your mates. But it's my right as your Alpha and true mate that I get to take you as my bride. It all goes back to birth rights. Sam was never born with Alpha blood. He was just holding my place until I felt ready to take control of the pack as the true Alpha. Because of my Alpha blood, it gives me superiority over the rest of the pack and the right to take you as mine in every sense of the word. You are mine. You will never be any one else's like you are with me. What we have together is something so rare and special that it has only happened once in all of our tribe's history. And now with you carrying our pup, it solidifies our bond and will change the outcome of everything to happen within the pack and tribe from here on out." August shuddered at the feel of his Alpha power moving inside of her veins going directly to their pup and her heart, connecting them both to Jacob until the end of time. As her eyes glowed violet to match his, she pulled him close once more as they joined together in a sensual embrace that made time freeze as their power danced around them strengthening with every passing moment.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Greetings and Salutations everyone! Here's a brand new chapter for ya. Theme song for this chapter is Dirty Work by Austin Mahone. –MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 43

A few hours later, August was stepping out of the shower and toweling off quickly as she got ready for going out with her boys that night. Once she was completely dry, she blew her hair dry and straightened it so it was sleek and smooth hanging down the length of her back before walking out into the bedroom and sifting through her closet to find the perfect dress to wear to the club. Yes club. Paul had informed her that they were all going to a club in Port Angeles that apparently allowed everyone in even if you weren't over 21. She cringed internally as she thought about how she would be with her pack of extremely hot wolves and how she would be the only one in the club who couldn't drink or do much because she was pregnant.

Flipping through the rack of brand new maternity dresses that Embry had bought her, she stopped and pulled out a short sleeved red and navy blue nautical striped dress that clung to her curves and growing bump that's hemline came a few inches above her knees. Taking it off the hanger, she quickly slipped it on and zipped it up before turning around in a circle in front of the mirror. Grinning widely, she ran her hands over her baby bump gently admiring how pregnancy apparently looked great on her. She couldn't deny that she looked much healthier now that she was carrying a pup inside of her and blushed lightly when she remembered earlier that day when Jacob had declared his everlasting love for her. Looking through her closet, she pulled out a pair of navy blue pumps and slipped them on before pulling out a cute nautical themed set of necklaces that had little anchors and boats along with other little cute things dangling from them and adjusted it around her neck. Grabbing a pair of navy anchor earrings and a boating knot tennis bracelet, she completed her outfit before strutting off back into the bathroom to do her makeup. Brushing some light concealer over her skin, she put a dab of blush on her cheeks before putting on lines of navy eyeliner on her upper lids with a touch of golden sparkle eyeliner on the tips of the wings before swiping a red lipstick over her lips. Grabbing a navy patent leather tote bag, she threw anything she might need later into it and then turned walking out the door heading off into the living room to meet her mates.

All of her mates were dressed in black cargo pants with chains hanging off of them and different dark colored t shirts each with a different type of menswear coat over it and their hair gelled and done to the nines. All of them were sporting black steel toed boots on their feet and each looked deadly and menacing. When they noticed her approach they all stopped talking as their eyes filled with desire as they looked her up and down. Jacob stepped forward and circled around her acting every bit of the predator that he was that had spotted his prey. The hungry look in his eyes made her rub her legs together as her panties became damp. All of her mate's heads snapped towards her as the scent of her arousal filled the air around them. In a flash, Jacob grabbed her and pulled her flush against him as the others waited for permission to join the fun. Jacob let out a loud growl and bared his fangs at the others making them take a step back as he leaned down and brushed her hair over to one side before kissing her neck and nipping at it with his fangs. She had attempted to cover up the bruises, fang marks and bites that they all had given her earlier that day but no matter how much makeup she put on them they still showed clear as day making her slightly flustered at the fact that anyone who looked at her closely would see them and probably judge her. Jacob raised his head and wrapped an arm around her lower back while his other hand rubbed her baby bump gently as he adoringly placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. "No one will judge you, baby. Not if they want to live to see another day." He said in a deadly calm voice that sent shivers down her spine.

This was a different Jacob than she was used to. But the darkness in his voice made her lower regions clench deliciously and her breath quicken so she decided that she liked this particular predatory side of him. Hell, he could hunt her anytime. Taking a deep breath she raised her head and gave him a cocky smirk in response making him flash his violet eyes that matched her own. If he wanted to make her his prey, he'd have to catch her first. "Oh yes, everyone will be scared of the Big Bad Wolf." She said in a seductive tone that made him sharply inhale as the others let out low growls. Pulling her as closer as possible he hovered his lips above hers as his tone turned darker. "That's right, Little Red. They should be. I'll fucking tear them apart." She gasped but didn't get a chance to respond as he crashed his lips onto hers in a kiss full of need and passion that made her head spin as her knees gave out making him scoop her up into his arms and kiss her even harder. When they finally gasped for air and pulled apart, she leaned her forehead against his as his violet eyes met hers. "I'm not afraid of the Big Bad Wolf." She whispered as he turned and carried her out of the house and over to where the rabbit sat in the driveway gleaming in the moonlight. The others followed behind them as they all piled in together. Jacob placed her gently into the back seat and buckled her seatbelt before he leaned down and brushed a strand of hair out of her face while looking into her eyes with a serious expression. "You never have to." He whispered before he closed the door and started the car as they drove off into the night. Young, wild, reckless and free.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Hey everyone so I had this idea for this particular chapter and I'm going to warn you it gets pretty rough and scary for a few but what I will tell you is everything will turn out alright and everyone's going to be fine. And I mean everyone. So please do not flame or freak out when things get tough for this chapter. Just know that everything will be fine after a few chapters. Now with that said, the theme song for this chapter is Haunted by Disturbed. Love ya!-MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 44

August and her mates had been at the club for over two hours dancing and enjoying their night out and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Sweat poured down August's face as she brushed her hair back behind her ears as she whispered to Jake that she needed to take a break and go to the bathroom to which he nodded and signaled that he'd stay out on the dance floor for a bit longer with a drink clutched in one of his hands. All of the guys were thoroughly wasted and August found that it was getting hard for her to keep them under control as she felt more and more tired as the seconds ticked by. As she made her way through the mess of sweaty bodies on the dance floor she was unaware of the pair of bright red eyes that watched her every move and followed her from the darkness of the shadows.

August waved to Paul and Embry who were seated at the bar as she made her way out of the room and down the dimly lit hallway that led to the bathrooms in the back of the building. Humming lightly to herself to keep her wits about her, she felt her stomach flip as a bad feeling settled deep within her. Placing a protective hand on top of her baby, she pushed open the bathroom door and entered one of the stalls as she quickly used the facilities and then went to the disheveled sinks to wash her hands before making her way back out into the hallway that suddenly made shivers go down her spine. The fluorescent light that hung above her head suddenly flickered before burning out completely leaving her in complete darkness as she stopped walking and turned in a circle trying to figure out which way she was supposed to go. A deep growl sounded from behind her as her breath quickened and her heart started to pound frantically in her chest as she went into full panic mode. She went to turn around but it was too late. She let out a shrill scream full of terror as she was knocked to the floor and felt the skin of her neck tear open as a set of large fangs sank into it before darkness clouded her vision and the world went black.

The wolf pack froze when they heard the all too familiar scream that rattled them to the core as they all drunkenly stumbled out of the room and into the hallway where they were greeted with pitch blackness that made their heart's clench with raw terror as the scent of blood filled their noses. Jacob let out a loud growl that turned into a whine as the lights flickered before turning back on before he let out a loud gut wrenching scream that tore through his throat at the horrific sight that greeted them. August Rose lay on the ground with her throat ripped from two large fang marks as blood poured from the wounds dripping down onto the floor as she lay in a pool of her own blood.

"AUGUST!" They screamed as Jake rushed to her side and clamped his hand over the wounds trying to stop the bleeding but it just continued to bubble and pour down his hands making tears fall down his eyes. "NO NO NO FUCKING NO!" He screamed as they heard their mate's heart stutter in her chest before fading quietly into a barely there rhythm. Sam stood frozen as he watched their Alpha trying and failing to save their mate who lay unconscious before them. Shaking his head hard he jumped into action as he pulled Jake away from her and scooped her up into his arms while pressing his hand hard against the wounds as he raced out of the club with Jake and the others following quickly behind. "We need to get her to the hospital! Those fucking leeches are the only ones who can keep her alive now." He growled out making growls rip from his pack members throats. Placing his mate gently in the back seat he threw open the driver side door and started the car while the others crowded around August whining loudly as they sobbed hard with her cradled in their arms. Jake's cries shook them all to the core as listened closely but couldn't locate the heartbeat of the pup that was inside his mate's broken body. Sam sped off into the night racing to the hospital as the moments ticked on as they desperately hoped that their mate would survive as well as the unborn pup that they had all grown to cherish and love. They all knew that even though they hated the Cullen's with a fiery passion, Carlisle was the only one who could treat a vampire bite and keep their mate alive. Time seem to slow as they flew down the highway while Paul grabbed his phone and held it to his ear as he frantically called Carlisle who told them that he would meet them half way at a rest stop that was only a few miles down the road with an ambulance that would whisk their mate off into the night to fight against the venom that was spreading with every passing minute. All of them sent up a silent prayer that August would survive and that they would be able to get revenge on the one who had shaken the pack to the core.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the agonizing wait between chapters but like I promised here's the chapter 45 for ya! Hopefully this will clear up some of your questions that you guys had. Theme Song for this chapter is The Real You by Three Days Grace. Don't forget to fav, follow and review! Enjoy!-MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 45

When they pulled into the parking lot that Carlisle and the ambulance were, the car barely stopped before Jacob jumped out of the car with August held tightly to his chest as he raced over to where Carlisle was waiting with a gurney. "Lay her down here, Jacob. It's just me and Edward so we wouldn't raise suspicion. I'm assuming that you're going to ride along with us so please get in the back and stay out of the way while I work on her." Carlisle said hurriedly as he lifted her into the back of the ambulance before ushering Jake inside. Jacob watched as Carlisle ripped away his mate's clothes so he could assess her injuries as they sped off into the night with the sirens blaring. Sam's voice broke through his thoughts as he watched Carlisle hook August up to an IV. _"Stay with her Jacob. Don't you dare let her out of your sight around those leeches. We're right behind you guys. If anything happens we'll be here."_ Jacob gave a mental nod before sending his pack the image of all of August's injuries as loud broken howls sounded from the car behind them.

Carlisle hooked a heart monitor around the she wolf's baby bump and was relieved to find that the pup was still alive. Jacob's eyes filled with tears when he heard both August's and their pup's heartbeat beating frantically. "She can hear you Jacob. Talk to her. This is going to be an unorthodox way of treatment and it may make you incredibly furious with me but the only way to stop the venom is to suck it out. Please know that this is the only way we can save her from turning." Jacob's eyes widened as a growl ripped through his throat making Carlisle shake his head. Looking down at his mate he trembled on the verge of phasing as he watched her veins turn black and her skin start to lose its color. "Fine. But if she turns it's your fault." Carlisle gave a sharp nod before dipping down and sinking his teeth into August's pale skin and sucking the venom out of her broken body. Jacob watched as the black veins disappeared and her skin became rosy with life again making him sigh in relief and grab her hand nuzzling it with his nose taking in her familiar scent.

Carlisle pulled back as the wounds on August's body started to heal and close. Breathing heavily he turned to Jacob whose eyes met his with an unreadable expression. "Because she was bitten and the venom was inside of her for so long there will most likely be side effects from it I'm afraid. She won't turn because it didn't reach her heart, but she and the baby might have some unexplainable new traits. Only time will tell what will happen, but both of them will live as they both have immortality. Because she has been bitten and I have taken her blood, she and the baby will be unofficial members of our coven, along with you and the pack. At this point the treaty is now null and void seeing as how we all are on the same side. Please be warned that once Bella finds out that August is pregnant with your baby, things will get quite complicated for all of us. There's no telling what she may do as a reaction to the news. We will all have to try and keep her away from both August and your pup."

Jacob nodded not even caring what the vampire had to say as he kept his eyes on his mate who was breathing with ease and her heart beat steadily. Pack rules and the leeches could go to hell for all he cared. August and his pup were alive and even though they'd have some leech side effects, their lives were all that mattered to him. He and the pack would never love them any less because of what happened tonight. They were still her mates. And he was still the father of the pup that lay nestled inside of her. If they were going to buddy up with the leeches it was fine with him. The more people to protect his family and pack, the better. He'd deal with Bella later. For now all he wanted was to get to the hospital so he could curl up with mate and their pup and take a nice long nap. Carlisle seemed to read his mind as he gave him a gentle smile and reached out patting his shoulder lightly making him tense for a moment before hesitantly relaxing. "We'll be at the hospital in about 5 minutes. I'll make sure that August and the baby are alright for the night and give you a private room to rest in. I know that we've always been enemies, but perhaps this can be a new start for all of us as a family." Carlisle said with hope shining in his golden eyes. He may have despised the pack and the tribe before, but now for all intents and purposes they were family and he took care of his own. Together they would work to catch Victoria and bring to light a new dawn that would break over the horizon bringing peace and love to the town of Forks and La Push.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Surprise! Bet you didn't see that plot twist coming in the last chapter. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Theme song for this chapter is Bulletproof Picasso by Train. Please don't forget to fav, follow and review. Love ya.-MoonlitShadow

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 46

It was about 6 a.m. the next morning when Jake's chestnut colored eyes blinked open as he stretched tiredly. He was all but dead on his feet from the events of last night and yawned quietly as he looked down at his mate who was sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him. August had been changed into a hospital gown and was bruised and exhausted but otherwise fine from what they could tell. Reaching underneath her thin paper gown he placed his palm against her swollen belly rubbing it tenderly as he focused on his pup's heartbeat. It was strong and he smiled widely when he heard August's heart beating in tandem with their pups. He wished so badly that she would wake up so he could see her beautiful orchid eyes shining up at him again. He missed how she always seemed to perk up whenever he and the pack was around and knew that the pack was missing her too.

Speaking of the pack he cocked his head to the side as he listened to the sound of loud thundering footsteps making their way down the hall and to the door of their room before it burst open as their pack members filled into the room carrying donuts, breakfast sandwiches and various coffee drinks. "Hey buddy! Thought we'd bring you breakfast so you could at least eat while watching over little mama." Quil exclaimed as he handed Jake a bag with a sausage and egg muffin sandwich making Jake's mouth water with hunger. "It's good to see you two. We were really worried but Carlisle said that Tehya was stable and that we needed to head home for the night." Sam said gently as Jake helped himself to a caramel latte. He nodded as he moved over on the bed while Paul and Embry moved to sit beside him. Sam and Quil opted for the couch that was next to the window but didn't dare stray far from their Alpha mates.

Jake gave them a heartfelt smile before he proceeded to attack his sandwich with a renewed vigor. "So how is she doing? Did she sleep alright?" Paul questioned as he and Embry pulled back the covers and her paper gown checking her over for any signs of injury. Jake gave a shrug as he continued eating before swallowing and taking a sip of his latte. "She seems like she's doing alright. Carlisle has been in and out all night making sure we're okay. I hate to say it but I think I may be hating him less than I did before…" Paul scowled as Sam nodded while Quil and Embry stayed silent. "What the fuck does that mean? Are we really trusting them now? What about Bella and her leech?" Jacob flashed his eyes at him making him duck his head in submission as his cheeks became bright pink. "They saved August and my pup. I think that speaks volumes of how I feel about them right now. As far as I'm concerned, if I can trust them with my mate and child, we can trust them with the safety of our pack. As an Alpha, I can sense when someone is lying. Even a vampire. Carlisle hasn't lied once to me. Edward was fairly supportive as well. We all agreed that August and our pup's lives are the most important thing right now. Edward promised he'd keep Bella at bay for a little while longer until we all can figure out how to deal with telling her. We're all technically part of their coven now. Which I know the elders are going to freak out over but there's nothing we can do about it now. Where August and our pup goes, is where we go. Nothing will change that fact."

Quil lifted his head with a serious look as his lips became a thin line. "Did he really take her blood, Jake?" The other wolves turned their heads towards Jake obviously wanting confirmation of their own. The exhausted Alpha wolf sighed and gave a nod before running a hand through his matted hair. "Yeah. He did. But don't you guys get it? That's what saved their lives! If he hadn't then they both would've died and then we all would've died along with them. Would you have rather the whole pack die because our mate and child lost their lives when they could be saved? The bite will have side effects and both August and our pup will begin to have some vampire traits that will show but they didn't turn fully. And no matter what the fuck happens, we treat them both exactly the same. Don't you even fucking think about letting them and the pack down by blaming them for what happened. They're innocent. Victoria isn't and has earn herself a painful and slow death at my hands." He growled loudly as they all watched his eyes glow brightly making them all duck their heads in respect. Slowly Sam raised his head and gave Jake a look. "Of course we're not going to leave her. We could never leave either of them. I think you've forgotten that you're not her only mate, Jacob. We're all her mates and that pup that's growing inside of her is not just yours, but all of ours. We will never leave our pregnant mate. And if that means dealing with some odd side effects, then so be it. Fuck, we can't change it now. So all we can do is do our best to move forward and help them both cope and give them comfort and support as a **PACK**."

All of them, including Paul nodded in agreement making Jake's heart swell with pride and love for his brothers who made up his pack family. Suddenly, they all felt a pull to their mate who shifted in bed before opening her eyes slowly as she took a deep breath in, her voice raspy and weak. "Guys? What the fuck happened?" She breathed out making all of their heart's clench before they all abandoned their food and curled up around her giving her body gentle kisses and caresses. "August…" Jake breathed as tears filled his eyes while he pulled her into his arms carefully. Giving him a tired smile she leaned forehead and nuzzled her nose against his while one of his hands found its way into her hair pulling her as close as possible. "Hey baby girl. We're all here. You're safe now. Our pup's okay too. Fuck I'm so glad you're both okay." He murmured as each of her mates took turns holding her and giving her slow passionate kisses. "All I remember is pain and blood. My blood. It was everywhere. I thought I was going to die, Jake." She cried as she fisted his shirt in his her small hands. Jake nodded but said nothing as Embry rubbed her back soothingly. "You were attacked by Victoria, Augs. She almost killed you both. Carlisle and Edward rescued you and saved both your lives. Because Carlisle had to drink from you to get the venom out, we're now all members of the Olympic Coven as well as the tribe's pack of Protectors. There's never been an instance like this in the 300 years of the tribe. We're all going to work together to bring death to the one who did this to you." He said as August nodded in understanding while the tears fell down onto Jake's shirt. "There's also side effects that go along with the bite that we'll have to watch out for with you and our pup. Carlisle said you never turned fully, but you both will gain some vampire traits because of what happened. We all promise though that we'll never treat you any differently than we have in the past. You may be kind of a hybrid but you're still our August Rose. And that little baby is still our baby. We'll get through this I promise." Sam's voice said gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. Glancing up at Jake, he nodded making her smile in relief that even though she had been changed into a new version of herself, her mate's still stood by her and always would.


	47. Chapter 47

Maiden Of The Wolves Chapter 47

Two Months Later….

The snow crunched underneath August's boots as she trudged through the forest with Alice and Rosalie flanking her on either side.

It had been a long grueling process healing from the injuries that she had sustained from Victoria's attack and everyone had breathed a sigh of relief when she recovered fully.

Pretty soon after she had arrived home the Tribal Council and her new Coven met with Jake and the Protectors to discuss voiding the treaty.

It had gone just as expected with several Elders giving them grief but eventually everyone realized that there was nothing anyone could do about the Tribe's new alliance with the cold ones that they had feared for so long.

Carlisle was very instrumental in talking everyone off of the ledge and welcomed the pack into the Coven with no problems.

It had taken weeks before Rosalie could even look at her, but had come around when August had assigned her the new job of helping her through the rest of her pregnancy which was an offer that the tough but soft hearted vampire couldn't resist.

The rest of the Coven was ecstatic about having the pregnant she wolf join them.

They even accepted the pack for the most part minus a few differences and growling here and there.

Everything had gone smoothly in the transition all except for one thing.

Bella.

When the brunette found out that Jake was having a baby with August she had gone over the deep end just like everyone had expected.

The entire Coven had tried to talk sense into her but she wouldn't listen opting instead to run off to join Tanya and the nomads for a year until she could figure out what she wanted.

Edward of course was heartbroken but even he agreed that it was best if she stayed away from the newly formed Coven/Pack.

After Bella's dramatic exit, things had quieted down for everyone and no one was more relieved than August.

As soon as she had healed fully she had begun training with Rosalie and Alice every day after her homeschool lessons with Billy.

When she was back at the hospital they noticed some new changes in her moods and some rather unusual habits for the she wolf.

For one thing, she now had a taste for blood and had to feed off of her mates and learn to hunt with the others.

Carlisle had told both she and Jake that their baby most likely would have a taste for blood as well seeing as how it wasn't just August that was surviving off of others life energies.

Another thing that they had noticed was August had paled considerably and her features had become more hollowed and defined.

She now could pass for a vampire but still acted very much like the she wolf that she was.

Her body temperature had dropped considerably much to the pack's dismay but like everything that happened, they took it in stride and were as supportive as ever as they assisted their pregnant mate through the new life changes.

Right now though she was on her way to the middle of the forest with Rosalie and Alice where she would learn to flit and jump just like a vampire.

She had never fully turned but she definitely had a good amount of vampire qualities along with her wolf ones.

Everyone was worried how she would take to balancing out her different unique traits but to their surprise she had continuously remained positive and determined to learn everything she could about her new vampire side.

They had determined that she was indeed a hybrid and that her pup would also follow in her footsteps as one as well.

She was broken out of her internal monologue when Rosalie shook her arm and pointed to a large tree in the middle of the clearing that they had found.

"Alright wolfbutt, get your ass up that tree and stand on the top branch. When you've done it correctly we'll give you further instructions now MOVE!"

Letting out a huff of annoyance August rolled up her coat sleeves and tucked her shirt into her skirt praying to the fates that her cute new tights wouldn't rip when she made her way up the stupid tree.

Digging her long nails into the soft bark she slowly made her way up the tree.

Stopping on a low branch in the middle, she huffed and puffed as she wiped the sweat from her brow as Rosalie and Alice's laughter sounded from below.

"You're not supposed to climb it stupid! You're supposed to jump. Now get off your ass and stop fooling around!"

Rosalie shouted up to her making her cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

The blonde vampire was definitely a hard ass who had been stern with the she wolf right from the beginning.

She always told her that it was tough love though so at least August had that to fall back on.

Grimacing she tried and failed at brushing the dirt and splinters off of her clothes as she shakily got to her feet and took a long look up at the top branch that seemed to elude her at this exact moment.

Letting out a low string of curses, she bent her knees and attempted to jump but found that she just landed right back on her ass making the vampire's below laugh even harder.

Glancing down at the ground she rolled her eyes when she saw that Alice was rolling on the forest floor with laughter as Rosalie just looked severely disappointed in the young girl's failure.

Suddenly a voice broke through the trees that she recognized even more than her own.

"Guys, where's Augs? I thought you were taking her out here for training today."

Jake questioned as he looked around the clearing completely oblivious to the fact that his mate was now stuck in a tree high above the ground.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and let out a huff as Alice giggled and pointed upwards making Jake's brows furrow in confusion before he spotted a very dirty and exhausted August holding onto the tree for dear life while wobbling precariously on a branch.

His eyes widened as he made a move to climb up the tree and rescue his pregnant mate but Rosalie held out a hand effectively stopping him as she shook her blonde locks adamantly.

"Oh hell no. You're going to let her work this shit out for herself. There's no other way she's going to learn if she doesn't do it on her own. You can't just come in and rescue her every time she fails at something."

The older vampire chided making Jake glance up helplessly at his mate who looked pissed to be stuck in a tree while he was safely on the ground.

"But…I always save her. She's my mate…"

He whined as he stepped close to the trunk of the tree to get a better view point keeping his eyes on his mate at all times.

"That's true. But Ros is right hun. She'll never be able to fend for herself if she doesn't learn how to do this by herself."

Alice said gently giving the now whimpering Alpha wolf a pat on the shoulder.

Jake sighed heavily before taking his place next to Rosalie and Alice as they continued to watch August try and fail to make it up the tree.

Suddenly he got an idea as he stepped right up to the trees trunk and shouted up to his mate so she could hear him loud and clear.

"Come on baby! You can do it! I know you can. You're my mate and you're the most badass she wolf I know! Now get up that tree and show us all that you can do it!"

Far above the ground, his words reached August right when she thought of coming down making her still and tense as her mate's words echoed through her mind.

For crying out loud, she was an Alpha mate.

If she couldn't get up a stupid tree she'd never survive another attack from Victoria.

Letting out a loud growl she tilted her head to the sky and let out a howl that shook the trees making the birds and animals scatter as Jake jumped up and down and pumped his fist in triumph.

Bending her knees low, she took a deep breath and leapt into the air as she felt the wind rush around her body.

Landing onto a higher branch she barely registered the faint sound of loud cheering coming several stories below her.

Opening her eyes and looking around she yelped when she saw that she had not only made it to the top branch but that she had a 180 degree view of the entire forest from where she stood.

A triumphant smile graced her features as she looked to the sky and let out a joyous shout proving to herself and her friends that no matter what came her way in life, she could overcome it with strength, determination, and true love.


	48. Chapter 48

Maiden Of The Wolves Chapter 48

Later that afternoon, August breathed in deeply inhaling the scent of Chinese aroma therapy candles while going into the downward dog position.

She was dressed in a cute maternity yoga outfit as she did her daily pregnancy yoga in the new studio that the Cullen's and the pack had added onto the house for her.

Breathing out she slowly changed positions as Alice and Rosalie watched her from the side of the room.

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at the young wolf as she went into a plank position.

"Do you think that's healthy for the baby? What if she falls?"

She murmured as Alice let out a small giggle from where she sat next to her against the studio's bright lavender walls.

"I can hear you, ya know…."

August growled as she sank down into a meditation pose.

"Good. Just so you know, I think this isn't a good idea."

Rosalie deadpanned as Alice burst out laughing.

August sent them both an unamused look before shutting her eyes and turning away from them.

"Shhh…I'm trying to relax. You two being here is definitely not relaxing."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Alice went to calm the situation down before it got out of hand.

Just then the door to the studio burst open as Jacob and Sam came swaggering in.

"You know if you want to relax Tehya, we can take care of that for you."

Sam said his voice dripping with desire.

Jacob quirked an eyebrow at the two vampires before pointing towards the door making them both groan as they got up to leave.

"Damn mutts…Always ruining our fun…."

Rosalie growled making both Sam and Jacob growl loudly back before slamming the door shut behind them.

After locking the door both boys wandered over to where their mate sat looking more than a little annoyed at the recent turn of events.

Giving a little sigh, she patted the spaces beside her as they both plopped down next to her.

"Guys, when I said I wanted to have a yoga session, I meant just me and baby. Not me, you, the vampires and basically the entire coven….At this rate I'll never be calm enough to have a safe delivery…"

She whined as she hung her head in defeat.

Sam and Jacob took one look at each other and then down at her before they both wrapped their arms around their little mate and began rubbing themselves against her small frame.

"Sorry, Augs. We just were missing you and thought we'd come see you and the pup. We can only go for so long before we get worried…"

Jacob cooed as Sam rumbled out an agreement.

August sighed and nuzzled both of her mates and leaned back into their embrace while they stroked her belly gently.

"It's okay. I'm sorry you got worried. I just haven't had much time to myself since I became pregnant. I was just hoping for a little bit of time to get my head back where it needs to be."

Both Sam and Jacob's head shot up as they gave her identical confused expressions.

"Time alone? Absolutely not! You're our pregnant mate, baby girl. Alone is never going to happen for you ever again. As your mates it's in our nature to be protective of you and our pup. I think you should give us more of a chance to help you relax instead of trying to do it on your own."

Jacob said as his eyes flashed golden making August's do the same.

Tilting her head to the side, she exposed her neck making Jacob growl in approval as he rubbed his nose against his most recent mating mark.

She let out a breathy moan as soon as he made contact with the small fang marks making both of them move closer together so that there was no space left between their three bodies.

Sam pressed up against her back as Jacob pressed up against her swollen front as both wolves started peppering her body with small kisses and nips.

August realized all at once in that moment that they were right.

They were only doing what they were supposed to.

Being pregnant was hard enough.

Being alone while pregnant would only make it worse.

As the afternoon light streamed in from the floor to ceiling windows, she let go of all her worries and fell back into her mate's embrace as they spent the rest of the afternoon showering each other with affection and love.


	49. Chapter 49

Maiden Of The Wolves Chapter 49

Later that evening…

August was just finishing drying her hair when Embry popped his head into their new bathroom.

"Hey Augs, did you have a nice shower?

I heard you really rocked it out there in the forest today.

The guys and I were just going to lay around and watch a movie tonight.

We really need you to come and give us some cuddles since we haven't seen you all day…"

August giggled and nodded as she placed the hair dryer under the counter and went into Embry's waiting arms.

"Mmmm….Em it's been a while since we've had some time alone. I'm thinking later tonight you and I need to spend some time together."

She moaned as his lips touched down onto her while his hands slipped lower until they cupped her curvy bottom.

"Sounds like a plan, Tehya. Now come on.

The others are going to skin me alive if I don't bring you back to them.

They've all been pretty testy today since you were gone."

August nodded and slipped her pale hand into her mate's and followed him into the pack's private living quarters where everyone was waiting on them.

The she wolf snorted with laughter when she saw that her boys were currently fighting over which movie to watch as they pushed and shoved each other amongst a massive blanket and pillow fort.

As soon as the wolves heard their mate's tender giggles, they all froze and slowly turned towards her as the air became thick with desire.

The whole pack let out resounding growls of arousal as Jacob slowly stood and stalked over to where Embry and she stood.

Embry let go of her hand and bowed his head exposing his neck to their alpha as Jacob approached and then scurried off to the blanket fort with the others when his alpha gave him a warning look.

August had taken note that her boys were definitely acting more territorial and possessive since the vampire attack on her and their unborn pup.

The one she noticed the most though was Jacob who never once left her side unless she was guarded by Rosalie or Alice.

Either way the she wolf found that she was never hurting for company.

Jacob let out a low growl that made all the hair on her body stand at attention and shivers run over her pale skin.

Her heart raced in her chest as Jacob moved as close as he could, not leaving any space between their two heated bodies.

"Mine…"

He growled as his hands reached out and slowly caressed down her robe clad body until he found the sash of her robe and quickly untied it with nimble fingers.

He pushed her robe off her shoulders as August took a sharp intake of breath that turned into a low whine.

Her panty clad core was throbbing with wet need as she tried desperately to relieve the ache as she rubbed her legs together frantically.

All of her wolves took a deep breath in as they closed her eyes and relished in the smell of her scent of arousal.

It was strong, wafting through the air like tantalizing waves.

"Mine."

Jacob repeated, this time in his Alpha wolf tone that she knew all too well.

His dark ember eyes burned into her violet ones as she swallowed hard and stood stock still.

"Yes yours…"

She said barely above a whisper as Jacob gave a curt nod before descending upon her.

Taking her into his arms, he wrapped the length of his body around her small frame and rubbed up against her swollen belly marking her with his scent all over.

August moaned when he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

His large hands swirled and caressed over her pale skin before he tilted her head to the side roughly and bit her neck hard in an act of dominance.

August let out a surprised squeak as the other wolves looked on in silence.

" .Mine."

He repeated as he lapped at the large purple bruise that was forming at the base of her neck where it joined into her shoulder.

August tried to turn to face him but he held her firmly against his front as his nose rubbed along the length of her shoulder blade.

"Jacob…"

Sam growled in warning as the others looked concerned over their Alpha's extremely possessive behavior.

August squirmed in Jacob's now uncomfortable grasp as she tried to wrack her brain to figure out what was wrong with her mate.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

She asked hesitantly as she tried to turn her head to look him in the eyes but found that she couldn't.

Jacob let out a warning growl as his grip became tighter.

August winced in his arms as she started to feel pain from her mate's hold on her.

"Jacob stop you're hurting her!"

Quil growled as Sam and Paul quickly made their way towards them to subdue their unnerved Alpha.

"That's enough Jacob!"

Sam yelled with a loud growl that bounced off of the walls as Paul speedily took her from Jacob's arms and cradled her to his chest.

Jacob and Sam were nose to nose as they both breathed hard while staring each other down.

"I know you're upset but you can't take it out on our mate, young one."

Sam chided as Jacob let out another growl, this time flashing his gold eyes in anger at the older wolf.

After a few minutes of staring each other down, the others watched as Jacob let out a growl as his voice turned thick and gravelly with untold emotion.

"They're coming…"

He stated before they watched as he turned and stalked out of the room.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at watching their disgruntled Alpha leave.

All except August who burst into tears at what just happened.

She had never seen Jacob act so cold towards her and wondered what she could've done that made him that mad.

All of her remaining mates crowded around her as they brushed her tears away and gave her sweet kisses trying to stop the swell of emotions that they all had from bubbling to the surface.

"Come on, Tehya. It's time for bed."

Paul said quietly as she sobbed into his firm chest.

Paul and Sam exchanged a look that the others couldn't quite place as Paul then turned and hurried out of the room and off into his private quarters.

Laying his heartbroken she wolf down onto his soft mattress, he wrapped the covers tightly around her body before slipping into the sheets with her.

August's sobs turned into quiet hiccups as she lay still while Paul tried his best to cuddle into her.

Slowly against her will, August's eyes fell heavily with exhaustion and sadness as she quickly fell into an uneasy sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Maiden Of The Wolves Chapter 50

As soon as Paul took August to go lay down, Sam and the others took off out of the house as they phased quickly and began the search for their fearless Alpha.

Sam cursed inside his mind making Quil and Embry give a bark of agreement.

"What the fuck was that all about?

And why is Jake so pissed at Augs?"

Embry growled earning him a nip on his hind quarters from the older wolf.

"He's not mad at August.

He's upset and worried because the Cullen's have announced that the red head bitch has gathered an army of newborns and they're heading straight for us."

Sam gritted out before letting out an angry howl into the night sky.

Quil remained silent as he focused on the jumbled thoughts of Jacob who was at least three miles up the mountain.

"Shit…So that means we're going to have to rip them to shreds?"

Embry said as he let out a low whine.

Sam paused for a moment and slowed to a trot making the others follow suit as he tried to word his answer as best as possible.

"Yes and No.

It's that bitch Bella that they want.

But…She went after August too and it would make sense that she would go after both of them.

Really her plan is to weaken and destroy the Coven and put an end to the Protectors.

So yes, we're going to have to fight to get to Victoria to take her down; but we're all going to try and stay away from the newborn army as much as possible seeing as how one bite from them would start the turning process into a fucking wolf/leech hybrid."

Embry and Quil exchanged a look just before a broken howl sounded through the forest causing the trees to rattle in the ground.

They all looked at each other before they confirmed their fears.

"Jacob!"

Sam shouted as they all took off running through the forest and up the mountain.

"Where the fuck is he?"

Embry cried as Sam put his nose to the dirt and started to track the lone wolf's scent.

"He's hiding in the caves on the west side of the mountain.

He used to go there with his mom when they went hiking together.

We've got to find him before he does something stupid."

Sam shouted, his voice laced with fear.

A few minutes later they reached the mountain plateau where they put their noses to the ground and began a man hunt for their Alpha.

Embry sniffed long and hard before his nose caught the scent of motor oil and pine trees.

His whole body perked up as he followed the scent up the pathways of the mountain giving a loud howl to the others telling them where Jacob was located.

The other's quickly joined him as they followed the scent to a small cave where inside a muddy russet colored wolf was curled into himself studying them with sad brown eyes.

"Jacob!

Where have you been?!

August has been fucking inconsolable ever since you left!

I can't fucking believe that you were stupid enough to lash out at not only our mate but the mother of your pup!"

Sam growled as Embry and Quil flanked either side of him.

Quil yipped loudly as their Alpha's broken thoughts filled their minds.

"She's not going to die you fucking fur ball!

She's immortal.

Did you remember that?

She's already got vampire blood in her so a bite from Victoria or one of the newborns isn't going to make much of a difference."

Jacob had the decency to look ashamed as he hung his head low.

Embry padded over to where he lay and dropped down onto the ground as he curled into the broken wolf.

"I know you meant well but you really fucked up Jake.

You need to come back with us and make things right.

All this stress isn't good for August or the pup."

He said gently as he rubbed his nose along Jake's red fur.

Jacob gave a sigh before he answered in a scratchy voice.

"I really hurt her…How will I ever face her again?

I know it was wrong but I was scared.

I would die if anything happened to her."

He whined as the other's exchanged a knowing look.

"Well that won't happen because you're fucking immortal so get up off your furry ass and run like hell back to house before August takes a turn for the worse."

Sam gritted out making Jacob growl loudly at him.

But he knew that Sam was right.

He needed to get back to the house so he could fix what he'd done and make sure that his mate would accept him back.

Without any warning he jumped to his feet and raced out of the cave as the other's caught on and followed after him.

Down the mountain he ran as he jumped over trees and branches before breaking out into a fast trot when he reached the edge of the woods where the pack house was located.

As he entered the backyard, he saw that the house was lit up in the inside with a warm, comforting glow making him feel guilty for ever leaving in the first place.

Changing back into his human form, he grabbed a pair of jean shorts off of the nearest branch and made his way inside where he could hear the sound of two heartbeats getting closer.

Opening the door to the bedroom, he was surprised to find Paul standing in front of him with an angry look as he pointed to the hallway behind him.

"You and I need to talk NOW.

Get your ass out in the hallway.

Alpha or not you have hell to pay for what you did to her."

He growled as Jake bowed his head in a small act of submission as he stepped back out into the hallway with Paul following right behind him.

Softly closing the bedroom door, it took all of two seconds before Paul sailed through the air and pinned Jake to the wall as he snarled in his face.

"What the fuck Jacob?!

Did you fucking lose your mind?

August has done nothing but love you and provide you with the first pup in our mating circle and this is how you repay her?!"

He growled as he threw Jacob against the wall again and again.

Jacob finally having enough, snarled at his pack mate before throwing him to the ground as he towered above him.

"You think I didn't know I fucked up?

I know I fucking hurt her and that's why I'm here to fix it!

Go find the others and prepare dinner for when she wakes up.

She's going to be starving by now."

He said as his Alpha voice sounded in Paul's head.

Paul immediately bowed his head and presented his bare neck to his Alpha before scurrying off into the living room where the others were waiting.

It was one thing to yell at a pack mate.

But disrespecting the Alpha would mean certain death if they were in the wild.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jacob ran a hand over his face before he opened the door and stepped into the dark bedroom.

His expression softened as his ears picked up the sound of August and the babies heartbeats when he drew closer to the bed.

Jake's golden eyes swept over her sleeping figure as he checked her for any signs of injury.

This reaction came naturally to him as he carefully climbed into bed and under the covers before curling himself around his mate in a protective gesture.

He watched as her eyes slowly blinked open before they widened and her lips parted in surprise.

"Jacob…"

She whispered as her own golden eyes gazed into his.

He wasted no time as he threw his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest as he rubbed his nose along her neck where her mating mark was etched across her skin.

"August…I'm so sorry for yelling at you and then running away. It was fucking stupid of me and I just ask that you could maybe consider forgiving me…"

August sighed in his arms as she clung to him tightly while her swollen belly rested between them.

"Jake, you can't just run away from me when something's bothering you.

You know you can always come and talk to me about anything.

I'm your mate for God's sakes.

All I want is to see you happy."

She whispered against his chest making him let out a deep rumble.

"I know, baby.

I should've done that but I didn't and I'll understand if you can't forgive me just yet.

But I hope maybe sometime soon you will."

Shaking her ebony head, she looked up at him with a fond look as she let out an awkward laugh.

"Jacob I will always forgive you.

You're my mate.

We're in this together till the end of time.

Nothing you can do or say will ever stop me from loving you."

The Alpha wolf found that tears pricked his eyes before he couldn't hold back any longer.

His lips smashed onto her own and claimed them as they molded together in a sensual embrace.

August let out a moan as his lips trailed down along her neck and onto her collarbone before sweeping along the valley of her breasts.

Placing a gentle kiss on both of her breasts, he then sat up and pulled her into his arms as he rocked her back and forth.

"I vote for some hot makeup sex to fix everything!"

Jacob laughed before he pounced on top of his mate and made love to her until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	51. Chapter 51

Maiden Of The Wolves Chapter 51

"Lamaze is a very simple technique to learn the ways that you will breathe during childbirth.

Please gentlemen take your places behind your mates as we begin."

Carlisle said brightly as he sat crossed legged on the wooden floor of the yoga studio.

The entire coven and the wolf pack were all surrounding him as the men awkwardly dropped down behind their mates.

"Oh Carlisle wouldn't it have been wonderful to have given birth to a child of our own?"

Esme sighed as she sent a loving look up to her mate who smiled down at her as she sat in his arms.

"Yes that would've been perfect my love.

But you know we can always enjoy the grandchildren."

Jake sat on the floor with August sitting with her back to his front while he clasped his calloused hands over her now 9 month pregnant belly.

"Do we really have to do this babe?

I'm feeling a little bit….unsure about this whole Lamaze class…"

Jake whispered in her ear making her quirk an eyebrow up at him before she rolled her eyes and nodded.

Snickers filled the room as Emmett looked down at his mate who sat in the birthing pose in front of him with his cheeks blushing bright red.

"Yeah, baby…Do we have to do this?

I mean you're not even pregnant."

He whined causing her to smack him upside the head.

"Of course we're doing this Emmett!

Now shut up so I can hear the next step."

She growled as Jasper and Alice giggled beside her.

"I don't know Em.

This is rather entertaining pretending our mates are pregnant."

Jasper mused as Alice looked up at him with an adoring expression.

Everyone turned to the other two couples in the room who were a rather odd sight to see.

"Stop fucking making your hand go lower you dick…"

Paul growled as Sam sat dutifully behind him holding his hands in a gentle embrace.

"Aww is someone having a hard time dealing with their pregnancy?"

Quil teased as Embry waved his hand gesturing to Carlisle who was giving the next set of instructions.

"Great.

Now I don't know whether I'm supposed to take a breath at count 8 or count 9…Will you two stop making me miss the instructions, mmkay? Thanks."

He said as he shot Embry and Paul a dirty look.

"I don't know whether to find this sad that you all are idiotic enough to think that practicing labor breathing with each other will actually help you with your mate, or if I actually find this kind of erotic watching you all fondle each other…"

Edward drawled making everyone in the room snicker.

"Oh shut up Ed. You know as well as we do that you would do this if your little bitch of a lap dog were here."

Emmett deadpanned as Edward slowly turned around with his eyes glowing a gold yellow.

"Bella is not a bitch. And she's not my fucking lap dog you prick!"

He yelled making the entire room go silent for a moment as they all stared at him.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and pointed to the door while giving all of them a stern look.

"If you're not going to behave and participate then I suggest you leave the room now before I contemplate whether or not you should live to see the next few minutes."

With that dark warning, everyone immediately settled down and participated for the rest of the class.

When the class was over, the vampires left to go about their day while the pack moved in closer to form a circle around their Alphas.

"Well I think that went well."

Sam said as he reached out and grasped August's small hand in his own.

"I think so too. I really think we're all prepared now for this pup."

Jacob said as he nodded in agreement.

Quil and Embry moved to either side of their mate as they gently peppered kisses all down her face leading onto her neck and finally stopping at her collarbone.

August let out a little moan as all of the wolves' eyes flashed a bright golden color as the scent of her arousal filled the air.

She quickly found herself being undressed before being laid out onto the studio's floor.

Paul jumped up and locked the door before dropping to his knees in front of his now naked and very aroused mate.

Spreading her pale legs wide, he dipped his head down between her legs and began sucking and nibbling on her swollen clit making her cry out with pleasure.

OH GOD! Unghh! Fuck…"

She moaned as Paul licked away up and down her slick folds.

Jacob and Sam each attached themselves to her breasts as they took each of her nipples into their mouths and twisted them away from her body before biting on them lightly.

August arched her back as far as it could go as her hands reached out and grasped their hair roughly.

After a few minutes the wolves' helped her stand before bending her over as Jacob's throbbing member teased her dripping pussy.

"Jake…Please…Please take me…"

She cried as he hooked her leg over his hip and slid into her slowly before beginning a delicious rhythm inside her slick walls.

"As you wish, my love."

He said before she gasped when she felt Embry part her cheeks and slip a finger into her tight asshole.

She moaned as he stretched her wide before adding a second finger and then a third.

Suddenly without warning he carefully slipped inside of her tight hole and held her hips tightly before he began rocking back and forth hitting her sensitive spot every single time.

Her eyes flew open as she took in the sight and pleasures around her.

Embry and Jacob settled into a pounding rhythm as Paul, Quil and Sam stroked their hard cocks as their cum dripped down onto the wooden floor.

She let out a shuddering breath as she felt her body begin to quake readying itself for a massive release.

"Jake…I'm…I'm going to cum…."

She moaned as he and Embry doubled their efforts and pounded even harder into her until her belly coiled tightly before she fell to the floor completely spent after a mind blowing orgasm.

Embry and Jake both pulled out of her gently as they dropped to their knees beside her panting heavily.

The musky scent of sex and sweat drifted through the air as they all collapsed in a heap.

A few moments later Jacob helped August to her feet before going and unlocking the door as they made their way out of the room.

Just as his hand grasped the knob, he heard a shrill howl making him freeze before turning around to see that the pack had crowded around their mate who lay in a thick pool of clear liquid coming from between her legs.

Sucking in a deep breath Jake let it out before stating the obvious.

"Oh shit…"

August's labor had begun.


	52. Chapter 52

Maiden Of The Wolves Chapter 52

A/N: Yes, yes I know it's been forever. But that's because I was making the chapter perfect for you. Err…Well as perfect as I could. August has finally gone into labor and things are about to kick off. This is one very action packed filled chapter and it's the last chapter in the series before the epilogue. I've enjoyed having you all along for a very fun ride and please don't hesitate to read this one again and again. *sniffles* I'll miss you all. But never fear! There will be some new Twilight stories that I'll be posting along with new chapters for A Wolf's Caress.

Love you all!

Sam felt the last bit of his already disappearing sanity dry up as he and the pack watched anxiously as Jake paced back in forth in front of the tree line where just a little past the house August lay in a birthing nest that Carlisle had created for her. It had been two hours and Carlisle had told them that it would take at least 6 for the pup to arrive. August had growled at them when she changed into her wolf form before curling up on the nest watching them with unfocused eyes. "It's not that she doesn't want you there Jake. It's because she's scared out of her mind. She probably doesn't even recognize any of us right now. You know that her wolf will take over completely until she's given birth to the pup. Now come inside and chill. Emily and the girls have been making some food for all of us and I think it's time that we all eat and keep our strength up because it's going to be a very long day and night." Sam said gently as Jacob looked up at him and flashed his Alpha eyes with a matching growl. "How can you fucking think about food at a time like this?! Our mate is in a fucking ditch in the woods about to give birth to my pup! I am NOT fucking going anywhere!" He yelled before he changed into his wolf form and darted off into the forest where they could only assume that August was. Sam sighed heavily as he turned to the rest of the pack who all looked extremely worried, if not more than Jake. Embry had been sketching furiously in his sketchbook but when Jacob left, he slammed it down onto the steps of the back deck. "Great. Now what the fuck are we supposed to do? Carlisle and Jake won't even let us near her. And now we're all just stuck sitting here worried out of our minds. We need to do something and do it quick because I'll be damned if I stay on this fucking porch any longer." Quil and Paul merely looked out over the forest with keen eyes as they tried to desperately hold themselves together. But then Paul, who usually was the hot head of the group spoke up with his voice even and calm. "He's right you know. There's nothing we can do now, Jake and Carlisle are the only ones who are technically allowed near her anyways so what good is it going to do for us if we just sit here and worry more? Carlisle knows what he's doing and Jake would never let anything happen to his mate or pup so I agree with Sam. Let's go inside and recharge because it's going to be a long night." All of them looked over at him with wide eyes as they tried to figure out what the hell just happened. "You agree with me? Since when do you ever agree with me?" Sam said as his voice took on a shocked tone. Paul merely shrugged and gave his infamous Lahote smirk. "There's a first for everything." He said before he turned and went inside with the others reluctantly following him. Just as they were about to step through the door, a roar and then a pained howl broke through the tree line up towards the night sky as it echoed in all of the pack members minds. "It's Jacob! They've been attacked by some of Victoria's newborns! They took August and Jake's badly injured." Sam roared as they all changed into their wolf forms and sprinted through the trees. A few moments later they arrived at a nest that was made of leaves and little twigs. On one side of the nest underneath a large oak tree lay the battered and unconscious body of their Alpha and on the other side was a dazed looking Carlisle who growled when they approached. Paul bared his teeth at the older vampire as the rest of the pack stood in front of Jacob who was bleeding badly from a cut in his neck. "What the fuck Cullen?! What happened?!" Sam roared making the blonde vampire hiss at them. Suddenly just as soon as whatever had caused Carlisle's mood change began, it left almost immediately after a few moments. The wolves looked at each other with worry showing in their big brown eyes as Carlisle shook his head and blinked a few more times before his face became hard with anger. "Carlisle, what happened?" Alice asked as the wolves noticed that the rest of the Cullen's had joined them. "One of the newborns. They have the ability to control emotions and moods. They made me think that you all were the enemy. They took August with them. We have to find her before time runs out. If we fail, then I fear it will be the end of this tribe as we know it. Your mate may be able to heal, but if the Alpha pup dies; then both she and Jacob will die along with it." He said quickly as his eyes scanned the trees nearest to them. Getting to his feet, he pointed to Alice and Jasper. "Alice and Jasper go search the forest. Emmett and Rosalie you assist in protecting the wolf pack. Sam, get two of your pack members to take Jacob back to the house where Emily can tend to his injuries. The rest of you will follow me. If there's any chance that we can stop them from killing her, it will have to be in a very short time frame." Sam nodded and barked at Embry and Quil. "You two take Jake back to the house. It's only a matter of time before he wakes up and joins us. Paul, you come with me so we can find the bastards that took our mate. Rosalie and Emmett, don't fall behind. There will be no way that August will die tonight under our watch. We find her and fight, or we die trying." Everyone nodded and before long Sam and Paul were zooming through the underbrush of the forest as their paws hit the slick, and muddy ground. Sticking their noses to the ground, Paul gave a loud howl as he alerted them to a scent that he had found. "I smell leeches!" He growled making Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle send him a look that said "Really?" Nipping at their heels, he narrowed his eyes and dipped his head back down into the fallen leaves. "You asses smell different from this scent. This scent smells like dead stuff. It's really awful. I think they're close by." Sam's nose started to twitch as he too began to sniff the pungent smell. Carlisle slowed down to a slow walk as the wolves eyed the vampires like they had lost their minds. "Excuse me but why the fuck are you walking? It's not like our mate and her pup are out there being tortured by vampires or anything." Paul bit out making Rosalie give a small laugh that she played off like a cough. "Honestly do you dogs always go into a battle without any type of strategic plan at all? We're trying to think of something that will kill the newborns and rescue your mommy and baby fluff balls." Just then a rustling sounded behind them before three dark shapes broke through the trees. There in all their glory was Embry and Quil along with a very pissed off Alpha Jacob. Letting out a deafening howl that shook the ground beneath them, he turned his blood red gaze onto the blonde girl. "The plan is me. Fight the newborns. Watch my back. And I'll deal with finding August and my pup. After we find them, we all rip the newborns and Victoria apart so we can finally go home and enjoy the rest of the fucking night. Am I CLEAR?" He roared as they all looked at him with wide eyes. "A little barbaric I suppose, but it'll do." Carlisle said with a small smirk. Emmett grinned and patted Jacob's large furry shoulder with a look of amusement. "That's right Demon Dog. Let's go get these already dead mother fuckers." Jacob gave a slight nod as they all got into a protective formation around them and rushed forwards out of the trees and into what looked like the same clearing that James had attacked Bella in. Immediently they were greeted with several newborns each biting and flinging them from side to side in an effort to take down both the wolves and the other vampires. As Jacob tore through one newborn after another he suddenly spotted a spark of red hair blowing in the darkened night. There in the far end of the clearing stood Victoria with August's body laying sprawled at her feet. The red head cackled when she caught his eyes and crooked a finger beckoning for him to come forward. Jacob broke through the pack's ranks and sprinted across the field as he flung vampires in every direction so the pack could tear them apart one by one. Soon the flow of newborns had slowed and as everyone turned and look there they saw Jacob standing face to face a few feet away from Victoria. The wind howled around them as Jacob let out a spine tingling roar that shook the birds from the trees as they darted up towards the midnight moon that cast a faint glow over all of them. Victoria crossed her arms over her chest and scanned up and down the large Alpha wolf's body before sending him a sickening smirk. "It's really rather unfortunate that you had to be a mutt. You and I really would've worked out much better on the same side if it wasn't for this little bitch of yours. She looks so innocent but she has thwarted every assassination attempt on you that I have tried. I might even shed a tear as I watch you and mutts burst into flames as you die a slow and painful death. Remember, all I have to do is kill the pup, and the rest of you will follow. Isn't it funny how your so called ancestors had failed to mention that little loophole?" She screamed with manic laughter. The pack watched as Jacob took a step forward making Victoria go into a defensive crouch. Waggling a finger in his direction, she gave him a look that could definitely kill. "Nuh uh uh, Mister Alpha. You didn't think I'd just allow you to take her from me did you? No I think we'll have a little show first." In seconds she had August's unconscious form held up in her hands before she threw her to the ground as the she wolf's form gave a sickening crack. Jacob let out a low whine as he looked over at the pack who could only watch as their mate lay bleeding heavily on the ground. When the pack tried to run forward, Victoria picked August up again and wrapped her hands around the scruff of her neck and started to squeeze with inhuman strength. "Oh no. You mutt's get to enjoy the show while Jacob and I play a little game." She laughed as she watched the pack takes several steps backwards and let out growls of anger and pain. Jacob roared again as Victoria merely tossed August's broken body aside like a rag doll before stalking closer to him. "Here's the rules to the game Jacob. If you are able to kill me, you can have your little bitch who I can already hear her heart's starting to fade. If you can't well then I'll just say my goodbyes now because you won't survive the next few minutes. What'll be Jacob? Do you wanna play a game?" Not even before she finished the last sentence did Jacob hesitate to make his move. Soaring through the air, thunder sounded above them as it began to pour down rain. Landing on his paws, he started to circle her like the prey that she was. Suddenly he jumped back as a ring of fire appeared around his mate's body and he turned to see Victoria with her arms crossed looking very pleased with herself. "Bet you didn't see that one coming, huh mutt? I never did let anyone know about my little gift. Controlling fire is so much more fun when it's a surprise. You see that ring of fire around your bitch? Every time you take a hit in the beating I'm about to give you, it's charmed to slide closer and closer towards the middle. And when it gets to the middle, well I'm afraid I'll be having wolf meat a la toasted for dinner." She said as she gave another cackle before slowly making her way towards him. Jacob's eyes were filled with pain as he watched the flames dance and jump around his mate, blocking his view of her completely. The other wolves howled and the Cullen's stood with them with grim expressions. But then a flash of red flitted through the air as Jacob was momentarily caught off guard by a sneak attack. He felt the vampire's claws since into his hide as he let out a pained whimper. Glancing over at the flames out of the corner of his eye he watched as they moved closer towards his mate and pup. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment he jumped when he heard his pack's voices echoing in his mind as images of their time with August flashed through his consciousness. "Come on Jacob! You're the Alpha! Tear this bitch apart so we can get August home already!" Embry yelled making his strength bubble and cascade out into the surface of his being. "Jacob, only you can stop her. Our paws are tied. If you don't get out there and stop that crazy bitch and her fucking fire then we're all going to die because our mate and our pup died when we could've done something to stop them." Quil murmured as pain laced through every word. "Goddamnit Jake if you don't sink your teeth into that bitch's neck I'm going to tear YOU apart! August is counting on us and we're just standing around not doing shit! Now Come ON! Get your fucking head in the game!" Paul growled making Jacob's heart beat fast as he let out a loud growl of his own. The last and final voice was the one that he listened to the most though. The strong and confident voice of reason that was Sam spoke loud and clearly above the others as the wind roared around them. "Jacob Black, it's time for you to show everyone how strong you and all of us can be. Fight till the very end and give it everything you've got. We WILL NOT lose this battle. Just believe Alpha. Our ancestors didn't choose you for no reason. Now go bring our mate and pup home." Jacob's eyes flew open as they flashed a bright gold as a light of sparkling yellow swirled around his body. Victoria's eyes widened and she cursed when Jake let out a deafening howl making the thunder and lightning roar above them. "Ready to die bitch?" He screamed into her mind breaking the hold that she had on him and his pack members. Victoria crumbled to the ground as she began to scream in agony as blood started to poured from her nose, eyes and mouth. Racing forward, Jake pounced and pushed her to the ground before looking into her eyes one last time. "It's over Victoria. We won. And you….Are going to die!" He screamed before he sunk his teeth into her neck and tore her head clean off her body. Rain started to pour down from the sky and extinguished the flames around their mate as Jacob rushed towards August's small form. When he got to her side he was surprised to see that not only was she awake, but she was nursing a small russet colored pup making tears spring from his big brown eyes. "August…" He whimpered as he dropped to the ground and nuzzled his nose against her fur before reaching over and giving his new pup a wet lick on the ears. The pup made a little growing noise as its eyes flashed golden making Jacob and the rest of the pack look down at him in surprise. August giggled lightly as she rubbed her nose against Jake's in a soothing caress. "He's definitely got your genes, my love. I think he will make a fine Alpha one day." As Jake lay down and rolled over like a puppy with his tongue sticking out, the pack sent loud joyful howls up into sky as the rain stopped and the beginnings of the early morning sun peaked over the horizon. The battle was over and just like the coming sun, the dawn of a new beginning rose within them all.


	53. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three Years Later….

"Woof! Woof! Come on dad. Do it again. I wanna see the awesome moves that Papa Paul said you did when you saved Mama and me from the bad fire lady!" Jacob shot a look over at Paul who was currently sitting on the porch swing with a very pregnant August's feet in his lap. Holding up his hands in a mock surrender, August giggled as he looked at his Alpha with wide eyes. "What? Those moves were cool, okay? It's important for Kai to know about the battle. It's now part of the tribe's history." Jacob rolled his eyes and grinned as his little russet colored pup bounced up and down amongst the green grass. "Yeah dad! Pop Pop Sam said that one day I'll get to hear the tribal legends from Granddaddy Billy and I'll find a pretty girl like you all did with Mama!" The pack chuckled as Sam who was currently manning the grill while Skyler, Kai's little sister tugged on his pants. "Daddy will I find a wolfie like Kai Kai? I wanna find a wolfie too!" The little pigtailed 2 year old whined making everyone laugh. Sam sighed and flipped over another burger as he looked down at her with a hesitant look. "One day when you're thirty and very old you will find a wolfie like Kai Kai. And you are NEVER allowed to date, okay?" The little girl giggled and raced over to where Embry and Quil sat playing cards at the picnic table. Embry caught her as she launched herself into his arms giggling like a little mad lady. "Geez, Sky! You're too big. Can't you just be small again?" He cooed as he pulled gently on one of her pigtails. Quil got up and made his way over to where Paul was rubbing August's feet and pressed a sweet kiss to his mate's temple before giving her an adoring look. "It's my turn next, Augs. I'm really hoping for twins ya know." He murmured making her playfully scowl for a moment before grinning from ear to ear. "Twins huh? I don't know Q…That might be a lot to handle what with how many little ones we're all going to have running around here." Quil shook his head with a chuckle as he brushed a piece of her long black hair out of her violet eyes. "It won't be too much to handle, Tehya. You know you've got all of us to help you raise them. Besides, now that the Cullen's have gone off to live in New York with Bella; we don't have to worry about any more stress from them." August nodded as she and the boys exchanged a look. A few days before the battle with Victoria happened, Bella took off and ran away to New York where she decided to get an apartment and study fashion design. The Cullen's had decided to follow her and make the Big Apple their permanent home. Quite frankly, they were not missed and life on the La Push reservation had calmed considerably since the vampires had left. August was broken out of her thoughts as Sam's voice called out to everyone. "Lunch is ready! Come and get it guys!" Paul helped her sit up as her 5 month pregnant belly made it difficult for her to move on her own. After she had Kai, a year later she had gotten pregnant with Sam's pup, Skyler. Now she was pregnant once again with Paul's little pup who if the size of her belly was anything to go by; would be the size of its father making her slightly nervous for the delivery. The pack planned on having a lot of pups together and looked forward to having a large family running around the reservation. They had bought a house near First Beach where not so long ago they had found August laying amongst the debris in the hurricane that shook Washington State. As August waddled over to the table with Paul's help, she caught all of her husband's eyes and smiled as the memories of when they first met flashed before them. Once they were all seated at the table together, Jacob raised his glass of fruit punch and spoke in a playful tone. "Here's to our beautiful mate August, our children who are here already and to the pups that will come later, and for being together and living it up as much as possible! To the wolves!" Everyone clinked their glasses together as a murmur of here here's and yeah buddies echoed across the picnic table. Because as they had learned, life and love; was better when it was shared together.


End file.
